Yami's Regret
by InuVampireChan
Summary: 5 Years ago Yugi caught Yami cheating on him with Anzu. Yami then told Yugi he was leaving him for her. 5 years later the tables are turned. Anzu cheated on Yami who caught her with Duke. Yami feeling regret for what he did wants Yugi back. How will he.
1. Chapter 1 Regret

Summary

5 Years ago Yugi caught Yami cheating on him with Anzu. Yami then told Yugi he was leaving him for her. 5 years later the tables are turned. Anzu cheated on Yami who caught her with Duke. Yami feeling regret for what he did wants Yugi back. How will he get to Yugi threw his over protective brother, brother in law and friends? Will he be able to win Yugi's love back? And what is this about a child? **(I want to make Atemu and Heba Hikari and Yami in this)**

* * *

><p>Parings<p>

YamixYugi **Puzzleshipping**

AtemuxHeba **Blindshipping**

SetoxJoey **Puppyshipping**

MarikxMalik **Bronzeshipping**

BakuraxRyou **Tendershipping**

_**I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh**_

_**This is in no Way shape or form related to yamiyugifangirls story My Mistake**_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Disclaimers: Yu-Gi-Oh is not mine. I wish it was! But sadly it's not mine...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Regret~<strong>_

_**Verb: Feel sad, remorseful, or disappointed over something that has happened or been done.**_

After the ceremonial duel, all Yamis wanted their own bodies in order to be with their Hikaris and friends. The gods decided to answer their requests, so now all the Yamis are with their Hikaris….except for one.

Yami was sitting in his bed staring at a picture of him and Yugi that he still had while remembering what happened just an hour ago between him and Anzu. Anzu was Yugi's childhood friend. After spending some time with her, Yami fell or thought he fell in love with her. Now he just realized how wrong he was. 'Just like then huh, Yugi? What Irony.'

_Flashback: 1 hour ago_

_Yami just finished his work early. He was planning to propose to Anzu tonight since they have been dating for 5 years and it was only right that they finally get married. Yami is already 27 and decided that it was about time he settled down and have a family._

_Yami unlocked the door to his and Anzu's apartment._

_And froze…_

_Standing in the middle of the hall was Anzu and Duke. That was not the problem; the problem was they were KISSING!_

_They apparently didn't notice his presence so he decided to announce himself._

"_DUKE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!" Yami yelled walking towards them._

_Duke and Anzu gasped and turned to him._

_Yami grabbed Duke by the neck and slammed him against the wall. Duke was gasping for air and Anzu was crying and trying to pry Yami off Duke._

"_Yami! Stop! You're going to kill him!" Anzu yelled._

_Yami turned to her and let Duke go. Duke ran behind Anzu and hid._

_Yami looked to her demanding and explanation._

"_I'm sorry Yami. I'm leaving you for Duke. I'll get my stuff later." Anzu said and she and Duke left._

_Flashback end_

Yami sighed. 'Why did I do this to you, Yugi? I missed you so much over the 5 years. I was so stupid to leave you for Anzu.'

_Flash back 5 years ago_

_Yami and Anzu were on the couch making out. Yami has been cheating on Yugi for 3 months now. He felt bad but he was in love with Anzu. He planned on breaking up with Yugi today._

_Suddenly a wave of hurt, depression, self loathing and betrayal hit him through the mind link. Yami snapped his head up and saw Yugi standing in front of them. Yami could clearly see the tears and betrayal in Yugi's lovely lilac eyes._

_Yami stood and took a step towards his little Hikari who took one step backwards. This continued until Yugi ran out of a room and Yami was a foot away from his Hikari._

"_Yugi, I'm sorry. I'm leaving you for Anzu." Yami said._

_Yami could feel the sadness and pain in the mind link until it was cut off completely._

_Yugi blocked Yami..._

_Yami was hurt but he understood. He took Anzu's hand and they left the shop._

_Yami spent most of the day with Anzu until she went home and he returned to the game shop hoping to talk to Yugi. But when he got there, Yugi was gone._

_Yami stayed at the game shop for a month and it became clear to him that Yugi was not coming back. Even his millennium puzzle lay on his desk next to Yami's._

_When the Yamis got their own body, the Millennium items split into two: Making a dark half for the yamis and a light half for the hikaris. The items act as the link between the hikaris and yamis._

_Yami was hurt that Yugi left his millennium puzzle of all things and since he knew that Yugi wouldn't be coming back he moved out of the shop._

_Flashback ends_

Yami sighed and lay down. 'I need you, Yugi. Where are you? I want you back.'

Yami got an idea. 'Atemu is dating Heba and Heba must know where his brother is.'

After the ceremonial duel, Atemu and Yami decided to go by the last name Sennen. Yami and Atemu are twins. Atemu is tan and once the Pharaoh of Egypt while Yami is pale and was the prince of Egypt. Atemu was released by Heba from their copy of the Millennium puzzle as Yami was released by Yugi. There are 4 millennium puzzles in total.

Heba Moto, Yugi Moto's twin brother they are identical twins except that Heba inherited their mother's tan skin and Egyptian looks and Yugi has his father's pale skin and Japanese looks. Yugi and Heba are like Yin and Yang; Yugi is calm, quiet and non-violent while Heba is loud, easily gets angry and violent but when it is necessary only.

Yami got up and went to the phone. He dialed Atemu's number.

"Sennen's." Atemu answered.

"Atemu, it's me, Yami." Yami said.

"Yes Yami? What do you want?" He said coldly.

'Why is Atemu mad at me?' Yami questioned himself.

"No need for the coldness Atemu. Do you know where Yugi is?" He asked.

"No and if I did, I wouldn't tell you." he answer. His hostility is clear in his voice.

"Why?" Yami asked shocked.

"Because of what you did to him!" Atemu yelled and slam the phone.

Yami sighed. He hung the phone and went back into the living room.

'My only other choice is to rely on Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Joey and Seto. One of them must know where Yugi is.'

Yami went to lie down after that.

~Sennen residence~

"AFTER 5 YEARS, HE WANTS TO FIND YUGI NOW!" Heba shouted from the living room.

A small 5 years old child with crimson eyes, long straight black hair, crimson tips and blond highlights, ran into the living room.

"Uncle Heba, somthin' wrong?" She asked tugging on his pant leg.

Heba looked down and smiled. "Not at all Kairi. Sorry to scare you."

She giggled and ran along while Yugi entered.

"Brother, why were you yelling? And don't lie to me like you did to Kairi." Yugi said.

Heba sighed "Yami is trying to find you."

Yugi froze.

"Why now? After I sent a letter telling about Kairi and had no answer from him why now?" He questioned them and they just shrugged.

"I don't know Yugi. Maybe Anzu left him and he wants you as a rebound." Heba growled.

"He better hope that's not the reason." Atemu said equally pissed off.

Yugi sighed and went back to his room. After Yami left the game shop, he went to retrieve his stuff.

He went to the closet and pulled out a golden box with hieroglyphics on it. Yugi opened it and smiled…the millennium puzzle. After the fight, he disassembled each pieces of the millennium puzzle to stop its magic power and completely cut his mental link and bond with Yami. He misses Yami and he wanted him back. He knew that he'll never love anyone as much as he loved Yami but he is also mad, hurt and betrayed. He remembered that day too well.

_Flash back 5 years ago_

_Yugi was walking home from the hospital. He had himself check because he didn't feel well these past few days. And when he found out the reason, he could not wait to tell Yami the good news. He hoped Yami would be happy as him._

_Yugi opened the door of the game shop and walked upstairs to the house section. But when Yugi reached upstairs, his entire good mood vanished. In the living room on the couch was Yami, his Yami, his boyfriend was making out with Anzu!_

_Yami must have sensed Yugi's pain and sadness through the mind link, because he turned his head up, and Yami's eyes met Yugi's pained, teary lilac eyes._

"_Y-Yami, w-what's g-going o-on.?" Yugi stuttered out barely above a whisper through his tears._

_Yami sighed and stood up. As he took a step towards Yugi, Yugi took one step backwards. Yami continued walking towards Yugi but Yugi also continued stepping backwards until he was cornered and Yami was about a foot away from Yugi._

"_Yugi I'm sorry. I'm leaving you for Anzu." Yami said._

_If Yugi thought that if kissing Anzu hurt him, Yami's words was like a million knives that continued to stab Yugi's fragile heart. Every word that Yami had said shattered his heart into pieces. He quickly blocked his end of the mind link and to stop Yami from reading his thought and feelings._

_Yami without another word took Anzu's hand and left. Whether Yami came back or not, Yugi didn't know because the next thing he knew, he was running to Heba's house._

_Yugi pounded on the door. When Heba answered it he saw Yugi on his knees, crying his eyes out._

"_Yugi! Yugi! What's wrong!" Heba said kneeling before his brother. "Where is Yami, Yugi?"_

_At Yami's name, Yugi cried harder. Heba realizing that Yami was the reason why his brother crying yelled, "ATEMU!" said man appeared in a matter of seconds._

"_Habibi?" He asked then noticed Yugi. "Yugi!" He kneeled down before the little one as well._

"_Atemu, put him in the living room!" Heba ordered._

_Atemu pick Yugi up in a bridal style._

_Once Yugi calmed down, he told them what happened at the game shop._

"_YOUR BROTHER IS A DEAD MAN, ATEMU!" Heba yelled and ran for the door but Atemu held him back._

"_No, no, Habibi! I have a better plan." Atemu said and Heba looked at him confused._

_"We'll keep his hikari from him and that will kill him."_

_Heba nodded. "Yugi, you're not leaving and you're not allowed to see him."_

"_O-one p-problem…" He said._

"_Hmm?" they both responded._

"_I'm p-p-pregnant and Y-Yami is the f-father." Yugi said. Both Atemu and Heba gasped as Yugi burst into tears again._

_Flashback ends_

'I should have known. I was no good for him.' Yugi sighed. 'I'm weak and pathetic. I always relied on him for everything that's why he didn't want me around anymore.'

After the incident, he sent a letter to Yami telling him about Kairi. But Yami never replied nor sought them out and never contacted them. He assumed he was happy with Anzu and wanted nothing to do with them anymore.

'Of course they are happy. Anzu is strong and had the courage to stand up to bullies. Not like me, all I did was run away; Yami must be in love with her.'

That thought still hurt Yugi.

He even named Kairi in honor of him. When they were dating, Yami told him how much he loved the name Kairi and wanted to name his child that if it is a girl.

Yugi wanted to honor Yami's wish and named his daughter, Kairi.

Kairi inherited Yami's features: has pale skin, a deep blood red crimson and black hair with crimson tips and blond highlights except that her hair is long and goes to the middle of her back.

How Yugi wished Yami could meet her.

"Papa?" A small soft voice said.

Yugi looked down to see Kairi worriedly staring at him.

"Yes, my daughter?" his voice cracked and he mentally cursed himself for it.

She reached a small hand up and brushed Yugi's tears. "Why are you crying, Papa?" She asked.

"Nothing for you to worry about, Kairi." Yugi picked her up and the two curled into the bed.

* * *

><p>Review please<p>

_**Habibi-**_Beloved

_**Hikari-**_ Light

_**Yami-**_ Darkness


	2. Chapter 2 Attempts

Inu: "The result of lots of Sugar and Long sleepless nights…"

Yugi: "You realize writing on no sleep usually is not good for your stories right."

Inu: "Hush Yugi I tried my best… Oh I um kinda forgot to add something in the last chapter so here it is."

* * *

><p><strong>Age<strong>

_**Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou and Malik = 25**_

_**Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura= 27**_

_**Jii-chan = 76**_

_**Kairi = 5**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2- Attempts<p>

"Kairi, you're gonna' be late for school. You need to hurry up!" Yugi called from the kitchen as Heba walked in.

"Morning Yugi. Running late as always?" Heba asked.

Yugi sighed and glared at his brother.

Heba smirked but frowned quickly. "Have you decided what you going to do about Yami?"

Yugi turned and grabbed his briefcase. "Depends. Is he leaving America to come here and look for me? Do you have any information?"

Heba shook his head. "No but I warned our friends and the moment he contacts any of them, I will know."

Yugi nodded when Kairi ran in. "Ready Papa!"

"Ok, Heba. Keep me updated on that. I'm taking Kairi to pre-school and I'll be at the game shop until closing time." Yugi chuckled.

"When does Jii-chan get back from the dig in Egypt anyway?" Heba asked.

"Don't know… why? You don't think he will go that far, do you?" Yugi asked as he picks Kairi up.

Heba shrugged. "Never know Yugi."

~America~

Yami sat at his kitchen table, drinking coffee and staring at the phone. 'Who should I ask?' Yami opened his phone book and flipped through it. 'Maybe I should start with Seto? We are cousins.'

So with that in mind, Yami went to the phone hoping that Seto could assist him in finding his young hikari.

"Kaiba Corporations, Cassie speaking, how may I help you?" Seto's secretary answered.

"Cassie, its Yami. I need to speak to my cousin. Can you transfer me, please?" Yami asked.

There was a long pause before Cassie talked to him again.

"Okay Mr. Sennen. Mr. Kaiba said he can take your call. I will transfer you now." She said and hung up.

"Kaiba speaking." Seto answered.

"Hey Seto. It's been a while, hasn't it.?" Yami answered while sitting on his counter where the phone is.

"Only 5 years but you're not calling for a social call, are you cousin? What do you want Yami?" Seto said coldly.

Yami sighed. He was used to Seto's behavior. "Seto I need to find Yugi. Do you know where he is?" Yami asked.

"Yes." Seto responded.

"Well… can you tell me?" Yami asked.

"No." Seto said.

Yami pouted. "Well why not? Why won't anyone tell me?"

"Simple, I don't have a death wish. If I tell you, the puppy will kill me." Seto said.

"Puppy? What does Joey have to do with this?" Yami asked.

"You don't honestly believe that after what you did to him, the guard dog will let you anywhere near him did you?" Seto asked.

"Well no. Alright. Let's play a game. I'll ask you a yes or no question. Is that fair?" Yami asked.

"Sure, why not. But who knows if I will lie or not." Seto joked.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yes or no. Did Yugi leave Domino?"

"No." Seto responded.

"Does he still live at the game shop?" Yami asked.

"Yes and No." Seto said.

"What?" Yami burst out. "That makes no sense."

"How does it not make sense Yami? He's there but he's not always there. Get it?" Seto said. "Look, I have a meeting to go to. Just a fair warning, no one will tell you where he is we're not allowed to."

"Alright. Thanks for all your help, Seto."

"Yah… whatever. Bye."

Yami hopped off the counter after hanging up the phone. 'Looks like I need a flight to Domino.'

Yami went to the computer and booked the first flight back to Domino. He also booked a hotel until he found an apartment to live in. He highly doubted after everything that happened, Jii-Chan would let him back into the house.

~Domino Kaiba~

Kaiba hung up the phone and rubbed his temples. 'There is going to have a blood bath. I just hope I'm not the first one to go.'

"Big brother, why did you tell him so much?" Kaiba turned to see Mokuba walking towards him from the window where he was looking out.

"Mokuba, when I was talking with him on the phone, _not once_ did he ask about Kairi. I'm starting to wonder if he even knows about her." Seto said packing his things for the meeting.

"But Yugi sent the letter." Mokuba said.

"Yah… but you remember how Anzu is. What if she got the letter first and destroyed it before Yami could see it. I know Yami and I don't think he would leave Yugi and their child on their own." Seto said walking to the door.

"That's what Yugi thought as well." Mokuba said as he joins his brother.

"Mokuba, I need you to go and find Joey. Tell him what happened so he can alert Heba about Yami that was the deal." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded and ran off to find Joey.

~Game Shop~

"What am I going to do Joey?" Yugi said worriedly from behind the counter while organizing the games as Joey sat on the counter trying to help his best friend.

"Well what do you want to do Yug'?" Joey asked.

"I miss him. I won't deny that I miss him. But he betrayed and hurt me so much. I trusted him. I gave him my heart but he just broke it into pieces like it was nothing. I-I don't want to feel that again." Yugi said.

He brushed away the stray tear from his eye. "I wonder if he really ever did love me or if it was all a lie from the very start."

Yugi hung his head. "It just that you can never really tell what will happen… I really thought that I knew Yami so well… I mean we did share a body and all but…" Yugi looked to Joey "I still can't believe that I could be deceived so easily by love."

Joey sighed, got up and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yug', it's going to be okay. You still have us and Kairi. Remember she loves you with all her tiny heart."

"Yah and every time she asks about her father, I don't know what to tell her. The last time she asked I started to cry and she never asked again. I feel bad that I can't give her a real answer." Yugi walked towards the shop door and flipped the sign to 'Closed'. Just as he did, the door opened and Mokuba ran in.

"Joey! There you are. I have been looking for you everywhere!" Mokuba said as he ran up to Joey.

"Hey Mokuba. You need something?" Joey asked.

Mokuba shook his head. "Yami contacted Seto and now knows where Yugi is!" He said without thinking.

Yugi just stared at him.

Mokuba froze and turned to Yugi.

Joey looked at Yugi as well.

Yugi shrugged. "He would have figured it out eventually. Is he coming here?"

Mokuba shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Big brother hung up immediately because he had a meeting to go to."

"Why the hell did Seto tell him where Yug' was?" Joey asked through clenched teeth.

"Jou, relax. He would have found me eventually. Don't let this affect your relationship with Seto. Now if you excuse me, all of you get out. I have to go and get Kairi and I still want the shop standing when I get back." Yugi said as he grabs his car keys.

"You won't leave me alone in the shop?" Joey asked.

"Joey, the last time I did, I came home with a completely empty fridge and cupboards." Yugi said as he locked the shop.

Yugi got in the car and started to drive to Domino Pre-School. 'What will he do if he finds me?'

Yugi pulled into the day care and walked in.

"Kairi." Yugi called. Said child turned around and looked at who was calling her.

"PAPA!" She yelled as she flung herself into Yugi's arms.

Yugi smiled and picked her up. "How was your day?" He asked.

"Great! I had lots of fun!" She giggled.

"That's good." He said as he walked to the desk to sign her out.

"Ah good afternoon Mr. Moto." The teacher said.

"Ms. Hana, it's good to see you again." Yugi said.

"Yes. Your daughter is a perfect angel. I'm just curious about the application saying that the father is not deceased yet. I wonder why he never picks her up. I highly doubt a nice man like you is still single." She question and winked at him.

Yugi shook his head. "Yami and I parted ways long ago."

She nodded.

Kairi, seeing her dad getting upset, poked his cheek. "Can we go and see Uncle Heba and Atemu?"

Yugi smiled at her and nodded his head. "Have a nice day sensei." Yugi called as they head out to the car.

'I hate when that woman hits on me.' Yugi growled in his mind.

"Papa you ok?" Kairi asked from the car backseat.

Yugi looked at his daughter in the mirror and smiled. "Of course Kairi. I'm fine. I promise."

Yugi pulled into Heba's drive way and let Kairi out. Heba walked out of the house as Kairi rammed right into him. "Well hello Kairi, Yugi."

"Uncle Heba how are you?" She asked.

"Good. And you?" Heba asked.

"I'm good!" She giggled and ran inside.

"Yugi, are you okay? Joey called me-" Heba started but Yugi interrupted.

"Fine. Bloody fine! I have my ex hunting me down, a teacher who does not get the hint that I don't like women and people asking me every second if I'm okay." Yugi hissed.

"I'm sorry Yugi. We're just worried about you." Heba said as they walked into the kitchen.

"I know Heba. I'm just slightly irritated. I want Yami to meet Kairi, but I'm afraid." Yugi said while sitting at the dinner table.

"Well… you know the decision is still yours. But if I had my way, I would never let you see that bastard again." Heba growled.

"What's a bas-turd?" Kairi asked as she walks into the room.

Yugi gasped. "HEBA! I told you to watch your language when she was around!" Yugi hissed at his brother as kneeled in front of Kairi.

"Kairi, promise you will never say that word again!" Yugi said.

Kairi nodded.

"It's a dirty word and could get you in a lot of trouble, understand?"

She nodded again.

Yugi kissed her forehead. "Now go and play."

She ran off and Yugi turned to Heba putting his hand on his hips. "If Yami does find me and he meets Kairi and you're around, please try to act civilized."

"No promises." Heba said.

Yugi shook his head. "Hey! Where is Atemu? Is he still at the office?"

Heba nodded. "Yah! Sennen incorporation had a meeting with Kaiba corporations today. It's some kind of new dueling system there coming up with."

Yugi nodded. "I'm heading back to the shop. There are some inventories that need to be done so we'll be staying there today. Have a good day brother."

Heba nodded. Yugi grabbed Kairi and headed back to the shop.

Kairi went to her room which is Yami's former room while Yugi sat at the dining room table. He reached into his bag and pulled out the millennium puzzle. Yugi stared at it. 'If I put it back together, Yami could easily contact me and tell me what he wants. There would be no more waiting… no more worrying.'

Yugi pulled out the Eye of Hours. 'It's mostly done. All I have to do is put the piece in.' Yugi contemplated for so long that he didn't see Kairi staring at him.

"Papa, what's that?" She asked.

Yugi jumped and turned to her. "Um… something your dad gave me."

"Did you need help putting the last piece in?" She asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know if I _want_ to complete it." He said deciding not to lie to her.

She grinned and jumped in his lap. She took his hand that had the last piece and put it in the puzzle. There was a click and the Eye of Hours appeared on Yugi's forehead as the puzzle started to glow. Yugi got very dizzy and he felt… complete again.

~America~

Yami was walking to the living room when he suddenly got dizzy and fell to his knees. Hugging his chest, the Eye of Hours appeared on his forehead. He moaned in pain but he also felt… Complete. Then it really hit him…'THE PUZZLE! Yugi must have put it back together.' He gasped.

To make it sure, Yami pulled himself to his feet, walked wobbly to the bedroom and opened the door. He saw his puzzle glowing on his night stand.

Yami smirked.

"I hope this means you want to talk to me, Yugi." He said out aloud to the puzzle.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Hope you like! And i hope i make Kairi seem childish enough..."<p>

Yugi: "Review please!"


	3. Chapter 3 The Not So Good Reunion

The Not So Good Reunion.

Yugi sat at the dining room table while he stared at the now complete puzzle. 'Oh Ra! I can't believe the puzzle is complete again after 5 years.'

Then Yugi realized something and quickly blocked his end of the link. 'If I'm going to talk to him, it's going to be face to face… or in this case, soul to soul.'

Yugi slowly eased Kairi onto the floor and picked the puzzle up. He stared it for a few moments and then he decided to put it on around his neck again. It felt strange to wear it again but it also felt nice.

Yugi glance at the clock, 9:00 P.M. He turned to Kairi. "It's past your bed time. Come on."

Kairi yawned and sleepily followed Yugi to the bathroom where they both brushed their teeth and ready themselves for bed. Yugi tucked Kairi into bed and kissed her on the forehead. "Goodnight my Tenshi."

Kairi smiled at him. "`Night papa. I love you."

Yugi smiled. "`Love you too."

Yugi returned to his room and took the puzzle off. He put it on the night stand and lay down on his bed. He turned to the puzzle and glared at it. '`Should get this over with, I guess.'

He sighed. 'Taking it off won't solve my problems.'

He picked the puzzle up again. 'I know that and yet…Am I ready to face him now?'

Yugi put the puzzle on and lay down on his bed again. He focused on his soul room and felt the tugging on his soul. When he opened his eyes, he was lying on lilac colored silk blankets. He sat up and examined his room. It's been a while since he has been in here… and it changed a lot.

There were less childish toys, the carpet was light blue and the walls were white. On his dresser was a picture of his brother and friends: Joey, Seto, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Atemu and Heba. Joey had his arm behind Seto who was glaring at the camera; Atemu was next to him with Heba in front of him where his arms wrapped around Heba's neck and Heba holding on to them; Bakura was sitting in front of them with Ryou in his lap; and Malik was on the ground next to them pinned by Marik who was looking down at him with a smirk on his face.

Yugi smiled and looked at the next picture. It was Kairi with her first professionally done picture. She was 3 Years old. She was wearing a crimson shirt that said _Papa's Tenshi_ and a pair of dark blue jeans. She was smiling at the camera.

Yugi froze when there was a knock on his door. He sighed. 'It must be Yami. He knows I'm here.'

Yugi walked to the door slowly and opened it, walked out and closed the door. He looked up and lilac eyes met the crimson eyes.

There was awkward silence between them. Both of them search each other's eyes for emotions. Yami's eyes showed longing and… pain? Yugi was deeply confused by the emotions in Yami's eyes. Yugi's eyes showed longing and confusion.

Yami cleared his throat. "Hey Aib-"

"Oh no! Do _not_ call me that. You have _NO _right to call me that anymore, Yami." Yugi interrupted.

Yami's eyes now reflected pain but understanding. "Fair enough. Hello again, Yugi."

Yugi glared. "What do you want Yami?"

Yami shivered. Yugi _never_ glared. "I want to talk to you. I want to be part of your life again. I miss you Ai—Yugi, I miss you a lot."

Yugi couldn't believe what he was hearing. But he remembered what Heba and Atemu said. "Did Anzu leave you?"

Yami stared at him shocked. "How did you know?"

Yugi was beyond pissed off now. "So let me get this straight, since the _whore_ left you, you want to come back home, crawling to me. I-I can't believe you! What am I…a rebound! A second choice! Because I'm not good enough to be your first choice!"

Yugi now had tears rolling down his face. He stifled a sob that wanted to escape and lowered his head so he couldn't see Yami's face, and Yami couldn't see his.

Yami was shocked. That wasn't the reason at all. "Yugi tha-"

"Save it! I don't want to hear it! You hurt me a lot more than you apparently know!" Yugi looked up at Yami. "You broke my heart, Yami. I felt so depressed and I was in so much pain, like a million knives were stabbing me! I WANTED TO DIE YAMI!"

Yugi closed his eyes and let more tears fall. He then focused on the real world. "I have to go back to Kairi. Don't try to find me Yami. I'll be keeping the link blocked."

Yugi started to fade.

"Wait Yugi! Who is Kairi!" Yami yelled. 'Did Yugi have a girlfriend?' Yami questioned. 'Seto never mentioned one. Maybe I should ask him.'

Yugi opened his eyes not hearing Yami's last question. 'Was I'm too harsh on him?' He asked himself then shook his head. 'No. He never cared about my feelings when he left me. I don't care if he is my dark. I won't let him back that easily.' Yugi laid back down hoping to get some sleep.

~America~

Yami packed as fast as he could. He had to see and make it up to Yugi, if he could. He would not let things end like this. Not after everything they had been through together.

Yami finished packing and headed to the airport. He had been trying to contact Yugi through the mind link but true to his word Yugi's kept him blocked out all day.

Yami walked into the airport, showed the flight attendant his ticket, went through security and loaded the plane. Yami sighed, looked at his watch. '12 hours and 30 minutes and I will be in Domino.'

Yami closed his eyes, hoping to take a nap and kill at least 6 hours.

~Domino~

"And that's what happened." Yugi had just finished explaining last night's encounter with Yami to Heba, Atemu, Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik. It was Saturday and since Yugi didn't have to open the shop and Kairi didn't have school he decided to go to Heba and Atemu's house; apparently Atemu didn't work on weekends either and their friends were already there.

"I can't believe it! The so called sweet and innocent Yugi Moto told someone off!" Bakura faked shock.

Ryou rolled his eyes and smacked Bakura in the back of the head. "Kura! Yugi is having a serious issue right now!"

Marik laughed and looked at Yugi. "Guess, the _Almighty Prince_ does not control everything like he thinks he does."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "What am I going to do?"

Malik sighed. "Ever think about having a rational conversation with him?"

Everyone turned to him shocked.

"What! Sounds like a good idea to me!" Malik defended

"Yah! Have a rational conversation with the man who _shattered_ my brother's heart to pieces. Great Idea!" Heba said his voice dripping with sarcasm and anger.

Malik scowled and yelled at Heba. "It was just an idea Heba!"

"Yah and it's as good of an idea as letting Kairi play with knives!" Heba yelled back.

"ENOUGH!" Yugi yelled drawing every ones attention to him.

"Papa is something wrong?" Kairi asked walking into the living room.

Yugi smiled at her and an idea struck him. He sighed and turned to others. "If you two won't grow up *looking Heba and Malik* and help me, maybe someone else will." Yugi looked at Kairi. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kairi nodded.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes "Kairi do you want to meet your father?"

Kairi looked unsure and to Yugi and everyone else's surprise… she shook her head frantically and had tears in her eyes. "No papa. I don't." she whispered.

Yugi stared at her. His eyes were the size of saucers. "Really Kairi?"

She nodded.

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because daddy seems to cause papa so much pain." She said and ran and hugged Yugi. "Papa means more to me than daddy. I don't wanna to cause papa pain."

"Oh Kairi! If you want to meet your father, I don't care. You have every right to meet him." Yugi said while hugging her.

She shook her head again. "No! He hurt papa. I don't want to." She let go of Yugi and ran to her play room.

Yugi sighed. "This just got twenty times harder."

~America~

Yami just woke up. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was now 6 hours and 38 minutes until he get to Domino but who's counting. Yami pulled out his phone and dialed Seto.

"Kaiba." Seto answered.

"Hey Seto. It's Yami"

"Yah. What do you want now?"

"I have a question?"

"Depends on your question, I may or may not have an answer." Seto said harshly.

Yami sighed. "Who is Kairi?"

There was silence.

"I knew this would happen." Seto mumbled.

"Seto?" Yami asked now worried. Yugi may really have a girlfriend.

"Yami, I can't answer that. Only Yugi can." Seto said.

Yami sighed. "Just answer this one question."

"Hmm…?"

"Is it his girlfriend?"

To Yami's surprise, Seto laughed at him.

"Yami, of all the things you can think off what Kairi is to Yugi, girlfriend is one thing you don't have to worry about. I can't believe that's what you think of her." Seto said.

"I'm on my way to Domino. I'll be there in about 6 hours." Yami said.

"You have a place to stay?"

"I'll book in a hotel."

Seto sighed. "You don't have to do that. Come and stay with me."

Yami looked at the phone, checking if his reception was okay and if he heard it correctly. "Really?" Yami asked in disbelief.

"Look, you're my cousin. I can't let you stay in a hotel. Mokuba would kill me." Seto said mumbling the last part.

"Thanks Seto." Yami said.

"Don't mention it... really don't ever mention it to anyone." Seto said.

"Still, thank you so much. See you then."

They hung up and Yami lay back down.

**_~6 hours later~_**

Yami's flight landed and he exited the plane. Mokuba was the first to greet him. "Welcome back, Yami."

Yami walked towards him and smiled. "Hey Mokuba, how are you?"

Mokuba looked at him and glared. "Better than Yugi is."

Yami sighed. "I'm here to make things right between us."

"Good luck with that." Mokuba said getting in the limo.

Yami got in as the butler put his bags in the car.

Yami looked at Seto who is sitting next to Mokuba. "Seto, thanks for taking me in."

Seto nodded in response.

Mokuba looked at Yami "Atemu knows you're here. Seto called him."

Yami sighed. He was afraid to see his brother.

"He said he is going to come and see you with Heba tomorrow afternoon." Seto added.

Yami looked at him. "Does Yugi know?"

Seto nodded. "I'm sure. I think Atemu is already telling him now."

~Sennen's~

"W-what?" Yugi stuttered with wide eyes.

"Yami is in Domino." Atemu repeated.

Yugi felt his legs become weak and he fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms around his chest.

Heba kneeled next to him and pulled him into a hug. "Relax brother. Atemu and I are going to talk to him tomorrow."

Yugi looked at them. "W-what! Are y-you crazy! You'll just kill him! Both of youH, the word rational is _not _in your dictionary!"

Heba chuckled. "We won't kill him, promise."

Yugi got up. "Fine but warn him. His daughter does not want to know him." Yugi walked to the room he used at Heba and Atemu's house (which it should be called a mansion.)

Heba sighed and hugged Atemu. "I may kill him."

Atemu chuckled. "Me first."

~Seto's Mansion~

Yami was pacing in the room. Heba and Atemu were going to be here any minute and he was not looking forward to seeing them so soon.

The door bell rang and Yami went to answer it. Seto and Mokuba both refused to answer the door. Not wanting to be involved and face Atemu and Heba's rage.

Yami opened the door and… a fist connected with his face throwing him onto his ass. Atemu walked in, glaring at his brother while rubbing his hand.

"Hello Yami. How unpleasant to see you again." Atemu said through his clenched teeth.

Yami shuttered. "A-A-Atemu."

"Ate`, I told you I wanted to hit him!" Heba pouted.

Atemu sighed and hugged Heba. "Habibi, I'm sorry but I had to he is my brother."

Yami looked at Heba. "G-Good A-afternoon H-Heba."

Heba growled. "Bastard!"

Yami got up… and another fist connected with his right cheek knocking him down again. He looked up again to see Heba standing over him.

"You're his protector and it turned out YOU were the one he needed protection FROM!" Heba yelled at him. "Do you know how many nights I had to get up to console him because he would wake up from the memory, crying!"

Yami turned his face from Heba. He was going to have a nice bruise tomorrow.

"Okay… can we please keep the blood off my carpet? It would be a real pain to get it out." A new voice said walking into the room.

Heba and Atemu looked up to see Seto walk in and help Yami up.

"Seto, are you on his side?" Atemu asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"I don't pick sides. Oh! And one more thing both of you should know before you make a big mistake. He has no idea who Kairi is." Seto said then turned and led them to the living room.

Heba and Atemu sat on one couch and Yami and Seto sat across from them.

Atemu look at Yami in disbelief. "You really don't know who Kairi is?"

Yami nodded.

"You never got the letter Yugi sent you?" Heba asked equally shocked.

Yami look confused. "What letter? And who is Kairi?"

Heba looked at Atemu as if he was asking permission if he could tell him. "Yugi already thinks he knows, Heba. So just tell him." Atemu said.

Heba nodded and turned to Yami. He took a deep breath and said…

"Kairi is your and Yugi's daughter, Yami."

* * *

><p>Inu: Avoids knives thrown at her from readers "Sorry for the cliffy!"<p>

Yugi: "You made my daughter depressed!"

Inu: "I'm Sorry its part of the plot! Don't kill me!"

Heba: "Review please!"


	4. Chapter 4 I'm a what!

Inu: "I keep forgetting but this time I remembered!"

Heba: Rolls eyes "**Tenshi means Angel**."

Inu: "HEY! I was gunna say that!" Cries.

Heba: "Oh get over it and move on with the story."

* * *

><p>Chapter 4- I'm a what!<p>

Yami was shocked. He looked at them like they were crazy.

"I'm a—are you—what-" Yami stuttered, not sure what to say.

Heba sighed. "It's true Yami."

Yami took in a deep breath. "Since when? Why didn't Yugi tell me?"

Atemu tried to yell at him but Heba held his hand up to stop him.

Heba looked Yami in the eyes. "How! Well... do you remember the week before you broke my brother's heart?"

Yami gulped… "Yes… why?"

"Do you still remember how he felt that week?" Heba asked.

"He kept saying he didn't feel well." Then the realization hit Yami. "Oh Ra!" His eyes grew wide. "He was pregnant!"

Heba nodded and Atemu sighed.

"What are you going to do now, Yami?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked down. "I don't know. I want to make up to Yugi so bad."

Then Yami looked at Atemu. "Tell me about Kairi."

Heba smiled. "She has Yugi's innocent eyes but your eye color. She has both your hair but your crimson tips and it goes to her mid back. She definitely has Yugi's height and personality. She is so fun loving and kind hearted."

Yami smiled and looked at Atemu and Heba. "Will I get to meet her?"

Atemu shook his head. "That's Yugi's decision not ours."

Heba glared. "However , when Yugi asked her if she wants to meet you she said no and started to cry."

Yami stared wide eyed at him. "Why?"

"Because every time she asks about you, Yugi cries or gets upset. She realized you cause him pain." Heba said.

Yami put his head in his hands. "What am I going to do now?"

Then Heba and Atemu stood up.

"That's for you to decide. We're going home." Atemu turned to Heba and took his hand. "Come on Heba."

Yami went to the room that Seto gave him and collapsed on the bed crying. 'What have I done!'

~Game Shop~

Yugi was trying to keep up with the costumers. Since it was the afternoon rush, the shop was full of customers. Oh how Yugi hated Mondays!

'At this rate, I won't get Kairi on time.' Yugi pulled out his phone and dialed Joey's number.

"Joey." Joey answered

"Jou, its Yugi. I need a favor."

"I'm always glad to help out my best bud. What's the favor, Yug'?"

Yugi smiled. "Can you go and pick up Kairi for me? I'm fully loaded with customers right now."

"Monday rush?"

"Unfortunately." Yugi sighed and helped another customer.

"No problem, Yug.' I'll bring her to the shop for you."

"Thanks Jou."

Yugi hung up and went back to assist and helping customers.

After a few minutes, the shop's door opened and Kairi ran in. Yugi was helping the last customer.

"Papa I'm home!" Kairi called running to Yugi.

Yugi looked at her. "Welcome home Kairi. How was your last day of school?"

"Great! We had a party!" She beamed.

Yugi giggled. "Ready for the summer break?"

She nodded. "And don't forget my birthday papa."

Yugi nodded and picked her up. "Like I would forget my daughter's own birthday."

Joey looked at Yugi. "When is her birthday?"

"Tomorrow, June 15." Yugi said.

"I will be six!" Kairi said holding up six fingers.

Joey nodded. "What are you planning on her birthday?"

"I want to have a party at Heba and Atemu's house with all our friends." Yugi said.

"Heba and Atemu already agreed to it and I already invited everyone but you and Seto. I was going to do that today. That would be the reason I asked you to pick Kairi up instead of Heba." Yugi explained.

Joey nodded and started walking to the shop's door. "Okay. I will let Seto know."

Yugi nodded.

"Papa, what's for dinner?" Kairi asked.

Yugi looked at her. "Wanna' go out for dinner?"

Kairi nodded. "Friendly's?"

Yugi nodded and put her down. "Go get changed."

After a few moments Kairi ran down stairs. She was wearing a dark purple skirt, a black shirt with the image of the Eye of Horus and a locket. The locket was in the shape of a duel monsters card and was given to her by Yugi with his picture in it.

Kairi put on her black boots as Yugi approaches her. Yugi was dressed in dark blue jeans, a black leather shirt and boots with a neck belt on his neck and wrists.

"Ready to go?" Yugi asked.

She nodded and they left.

"Papa?" Kairi said.

"Yes, Kairi?"

"Is daddy going to the party?" She asked.

Yugi's hands tightened on the steering wheel.

"I don't know Kairi."

"Are you going to invite him?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No."

Yugi smiled. "Then I won't."

Yugi pulled into the driveway of Friendly's.

They got out, went inside the restaurant and sat at a table.

Yugi looked at Kairi. "You sure you don't want to meet your father?"

She nodded.

"Why Kairi?" Yugi asked.

"I don't want him to cause you pain." She whispered.

Yugi sighed. "Alright. If that's what you wish."

The waitress approached them. "Hello. My name is Chelsea. I'll be your waitress this evening." Chelsea said.

Yugi smiled. "Can I have a Dr. Pepper with cheeseburger and fries?" Chelsea nodded and turned to Kairi.

"Um… Can I have some milk and macaroni and cheese?" Chelsea nodded again and wrote the orders down.

"I will be back with your drinks but the food will take a few minutes." She said and walked away.

"Yugi?"

Yugi turned to the one who was calling his name. "Seto? What are you doing here?"

Seto walked walk towards them and sat next to Kairi. He was dressed in his normal long white sleeveless KaibaCorp coat and studded collar with a black long sleeved shirt. He has extra belts in pairs strapped around his upper arms and shins.

"The puppy called me out here to have dinner with him." Seto said.

Yugi nodded as Joey walked in. "Oh hey Yug'. Didn't know you were planning to eat here too."

Joey was dressed in light blue jeans, a green shirt and a jean jacket.

"Sit down with us Joey. It will make things easier." Yugi said as Joey sat next to him.

Chelsea came back with the drinks. She set them down and pulled out her notebook "I see we have more guests." She smiled. "Hello my name is Chelsea and I'll be your waitress this evening. What can I get you, gentlemen?"

"Be careful Joey. You might just order the whole menu." Seto said smirking.

Joey glared at Seto and looked at Chelsea. "Can I have a root beer and the chicken nuggets with fries?"

Chelsea wrote it down and turned to Seto. "Same thing."

She nodded and wrote it down. "I'll be back with your drinks in a second, and the food will take a few minutes." She said and left.

Yugi looked at Seto. "Joey was supposed to ask you but since you are here, I will. We're having a birthday party at the Sennen mansion. _**Will you be able**_** to**come?"

Seto nodded. "Sure."

Chelsea came back with the drinks and put them down and left to get the orders.

"Yugi, are you going to invite Yami?" Seto asked.

"Kairi doesn't want me to." Yugi said.

Seto turned to Kairi. "Do you want me to invite Yami?"

Kairi shook her head.

Seto sighed. "Yami had the right to meet his daughter, Yugi."

"You don't think I know that." Yugi looked at Seto. "I _gave_ him the chance. I sent him a letter that includes _everyway_ to contact me but he never did."

Seto sighed. "That's just it, Yugi. He never got the letter."

Yugi's eyes grew wide. "W-what but I… doesn't he know about Kairi?"

Seto shook his head. "Not until today when Heba told him about her."

Yugi took a deep breath. "I bet Anzu destroyed the letter to keep Yami with her."

"I wouldn't put it against her." Joey said. "She was always obsessed with Yami."

"Who is Anzu?" Kairi asked.

Yugi took a deep breath and looked at Kairi. "Anzu was my childhood friend. She went to America 5 years ago."

"Why did she leave?" Kairi asked.

"To pursue her career in dancing." Seto answered.

"What do you want for your birthday, Kairi?" Joey asked hoping to change the subject.

Kairi thought for a moment. "Nothing." She said.

"Nothing!" Joey asked shocked.

Yugi smiled. "She's too much like me, afraid to ask for anything."

Chelsea came back and set the food down. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, we're good." Yugi said. Chelsea nodded and left.

"Kairi, are you sure you don't want anything? You know even if you don't tell me, I will get you something anyway." Yugi said.

Kairi thought again. "Well… I want a new dress for my graduation at school."

Yugi smiled. "Okay. I will think about it."

Kairi beamed and started to eat.

Once they were done, they started to leave but Yugi pulled Seto aside. "Seto, I want to talk to Yami alone. Can you tell him to give me a call later?"

Seto nodded. "Fine but I'm not a messenger."

Yugi chuckled. "Thanks."

And they parted ways.

At home, Yugi and Kairi sat in the living room.

"So Kairi, tomorrow is the beginning of summer break and your birthday, do you want to do something?" Yugi asked.

Kairi smiled. "Can we go to the beach before the party?"

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Yup. Do you want everyone to come with us to the beach?"

Kairi nodded.

"Alright. Go and get ready for bed. I'll call your Uncle Heba and let him know."

Kairi jumped off the couch and ran upstairs. Yugi got up and went to the phone.

After calling Heba, Yugi texted Ryou, Malik and Joey about the trip and told them to come and also bring their lovers with them.

He also called Jii-Chan to make sure he would be back in time for Kairi's party.

~Kaiba Mansion~

"Yugi wants me to call him? Are you sure?" Yami asked Seto who was standing in the door way of his bedroom.

Seto nodded. "Listen. Tomorrow is Kairi's birthday. I think he wants to talk to you about that."

Yami's eyes widened. "How old is she?"

"Six." Seto answered.

Yami sighed. "I've missed so much."

"What else did you expect? Yami you left Yugi for 6 years now to raise your daughter alone."

"But I didn't even know he was pregnant!" Yami defended.

"Maybe but you also cheated and left him. Or did that little fact skip your mind?" Seto said then turned to leave "Look I'm not here to argue with you. I just deliver the messages. Call Yugi, Yami. I put his number in the phone I gave you."

Yami nodded and picked up the phone.

He stared at it for a few minutes. 'Can we work this out? I hope so. I want to be a part of my family's life.'

Yami dialed Yugi's number and put the phone to his ear.

~Game Shop~

Yugi was lying on his bed when his phone went off. Yugi rolled over and picked it up.

"Yugi Moto." Yugi answered.

"Yugi? It's Yami." Yami answered.

Yugi felt butterflies in his stomach. He sat up "Hello Yami."

"Seto said you want to talk to me?" Yami questioned.

"Yes. That's right. But I would rather do it in person. I know it's late but can I ask you where do you want to meet? Do you want in the park or in our soul room's hallway?"

Yami was quiet for a moment. "How about in the park? It would be really nice to see you in person."

Yugi agreed and called Heba over to watch Kairi.

"You sure about this, Yugi?" Heba asked as he walked inside the house.

"Heba, he didn't know about Kairi. This is something I have to do." Yugi said putting on his coat and boots.

"If you're sure about it, I won't stop you. Please, just be careful." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not ready to let him back into my life that easily. By the way, Jii-Chan is going to be back tomorrow in time for Kairi's birthday party. He said he is going to meet us all at your house."

Heba nodded. "In that case I think I'm going to use his room tonight."

Yugi nodded. "I'll be back soon."

Yugi left and headed to the park. When he entered the park, he saw Yami sitting on a park bench. He took a deep breath and walked towards him.

"Yami." Yugi called.

Yami looked at him and smiled. "Hello Yugi. Good to see you again."

Yugi didn't smile back. He stood in front of Yami. "Why did you come back?" He asked.

Yami lowered his head. "I miss you, Yugi. Why else?"

Yugi shifted his weight to his left foot and sighed. "What happened to Anzu?"

"Same thing that happened 5 years ago."

Yugi's eyes widened. "She cheated on you!" It was more of a statement than a question.

Yami nodded. "With Duke of all people."

"I always thought Duke had a thing for Tristan?"

"So did I."

Despite the tension, they both shared a laugh. Then Yugi sighed and sat next to Yami.

"You know about Kairi?" Yugi asked.

Yami nodded. "Yes. Heba and Atemu told me. Yugi I am so sorry. I had no idea."

Yugi nodded. "I know. Seto already informed me."

"I heard her birthday is tomorrow." Yami said looking at Yugi.

Yugi nodded still looking down. "Yes. She is going to be six."

Yugi sighed again. "Yami this is why I called you here."

Yami looked confused.

"We're going to the beach tomorrow before we have the party at the Sennen Mansion." Yugi said as he looked at Yami. "I believe you have the right to spend some time with you daughter so I'm inviting you to come."

Yami was shocked. "I was told she didn't want to meet me."

Yugi nodded. "That's true but that's partly my fault."

Yami shook his head. "No. Heba told me why and that's not your fault. It's mine."

Yugi stood up and looked at the ground. "I should have had better control over my emotions when she asked about you."

Yami stood as well. "Yugi, I am sorry."

Yugi nodded. "Forget it, Yami. It's already in the past. Right now, Kairi is our future and my top priority."

"Yugi, I want you back." Yami said looking at him.

Yugi snapped his head to Yami. "W-what?"

"I realized that I made a huge mistake all those years ago, and I want you back." Yami said again.

Yugi shook his head and backed away. "N-No. I-I can't. You hurt me so much. I can't trust you."

Yami was hurt but he understood. "Can we try to make this work? Maybe as friends for now."

Yugi nodded. "We have to, for Kairi's sake."

Yugi looked into Yami's eyes. "One more thing, after Kairi's birthday, the next day is her graduation from pre-school. Since you're her other parent, I think it's only right if you go with me."

Yami nodded. "I would be honored."

"I have to go home now. Goodnight Yami." Yugi said.

"Goodnight Yugi."

Yami and Yugi then parted ways.


	5. Chapter 5 Kairi's Birthday

_**Q&A From readers**_

Inu: Smiled and waves to readers "I'm glad how many people like this!"

Yugi: Rolls eyes "The reviews make her beyond happy there like candy it's scary…"

Inu: Laughs "I got so over happy at them I fan girl squealed and my mom looked at me like I was possessed… She just doesn't understand."

Heba: Walks over to Inu and hands her the reviews "Oi a reader asked **what happened to the letter**… Well you gunna answer them."

Inu: Sighs "I promise **I will have a chapter where they figure that out**… actually it's going to be after Kairi's graduation when they go on the hunt to figure that out. So be patient it will be explained."

Yugi: Points to another review "**Another one asked if me and Yami are going to make up**?"

Inu: Sighs again "**You have to read to find out**, that's the whole point of the story if I tell you that ruins it."

Heba: Looks at the readers "Ok the questions have been answered so let's get this show on the road!"

/Mind Link/

* * *

><p>Chapter 6- Kairi's Birthday<p>

Yugi was in the kitchen, making Kairi's favorite breakfast: French toast with strawberries and bacon. Heba left earlier to prepare his things for the beach. Yugi was currently wearing black swim trunks with gold writing on it saying _King of the Games. _Yugi was just finished setting the table when Kairi ran in. She is wearing a purple one piece bathing suit and sandals.

"Yay! French toast! Thank you, papa!" Kairi beamed and sat at the table.

Yugi smiled. "You're welcome. Happy Birthday, Tenshi!"

Yugi filled her plate and sat across from her. "Kairi, I want to warn you that your father is going to be with us."

Kairi looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Why?"

Yugi sighed. "Because legally, your father still has the right to meet you."

Kairi nodded even though she did not quite understand a thing.

The door bell rang.

Yugi got up to get it.

When Yugi opened the door, he saw a very pissed off Seto Kaiba.

"I hate you." Was Seto's first words.

Yugi giggled. Seto was dressed in white swim trunks with the word _KC_ on them.

"Kaiba Corporation's released swimming trunks?" Yugi joked.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to go? Joey and Yami are waiting in the limo." Seto asked as Kairi ran up to them.

Yugi sighed. 'It's now or never'. "Just give me a few minutes to clear up the dishes."

Seto nodded.

Yugi cleaned the table with Kairi's help. Once they're done, he took Kairi, changed their clothes, and followed Seto to the limo.

The butler opened the door and Kairi slid in with Yugi behind her.

Yami was looking at Kairi up and down. 'They were right. She looks just like me.'

Yami was dressed in crimson swim trunks.

Seto sat next to Yami with Joey laying his head on his shoulder, sleeping.

When Kairi noticed Yami, she studied his features.

"Your Yami, right?" She asked remembering the name which Seto had mentioned earlier in the shop.

Yami nodded.

She leaned over to Yugi. "Is he, daddy?" Kairi whispered.

Yugi sighed. "Kairi meet Yami. He is your father." Yugi said gesturing to Yami. "Yami, this is Kairi, our daughter."

Kairi and Yami stared at each other for a moment.

"Umm… hi." Kairi whispered.

Yami smiled as he held out his hand to her. "Hi Kairi. I'm Yami."

Kairi gave him a small smile and shook his hand.

"Um… what do I call you?" She asked.

"What do you call, Yugi?" He asked.

"Papa." She said.

"So I guess that makes me daddy." Yami said smiling. He glanced at Yugi who was staring out the window clearly uncomfortable.

Kairi cuddled to Yugi's side. Yugi looked at her and leaned down so she could whisper into his ear.

"What should I call him?" She asked.

"You refer to him already as daddy so just call him that." Yugi whispered and kissed her forehead.

"Relax Kairi." He whispered.

Kairi nodded. She looked back at Yami. "Are you coming to my birthday party?"

Yami nodded. "He also invited me to your graduation. Happy Birthday Kairi." Yami said.

"Thank You." Kairi said.

The limo pulled into the beach parking lot and they all got out. Kairi grabbed Yugi's hand and dragged him towards the beach and to their friends.

"Hey Yugi!" Heba yelled waving to him.

Yugi smiled and waved back. "Hey."

Heba looked behind Yugi and saw Yami. "Yugi, what he's doing here?"

Yugi sighed. "Heba, I had to invite him."

"Had? What did he do? Did he force or blackmail you…? Because if he did I-"

"No! Heba that's not it! You know that he has the rights to see Kairi."

Heba sighed. "Fine Yugi. If that's your choice..."

Then Heba turned to Kairi. "Happy birthday! Your six now, right!"

Kairi nodded happily and hugged him. "Thanks Uncle Heba!"

Joey, Seto and Yami were now next to them; Malik and Marik were setting up the beach umbrella and Bakura and Ryou were already in the water.

"Papa! Can we go now in the water!" Kairi asked smiling at him.

Yugi looked at her and smiled. "Oh alright. Let's go."

Yami smiled. "Mind if I join both of you?"

Yugi nodded and they headed to the water.

Atemu looked at Heba. "You think they're going to be okay?"

"I hope so." Heba said.

Yugi pulled Kairi into the water until it was at her waist. Yami stood next to them making sure Kairi didn't slip or fall in.

Kairi jumped around and splashed Yugi. Yugi chuckled and splashed her back. Yami smiled. 'That's adorable.' He thought.

"Papa!" She giggled. "Don't splash me!"

Yugi smiled. "You started it."

Yugi turned to Yami. "Don't just stand there, come have some fun."

Yami smirked and splashed Yugi with water. Yugi glared and splashed him back.

Kairi laughed at them and jumped on Yugi's back.

Yugi stumbled and fell into Yami's chest "WHOA! Kairi don't do that!"

Kairi wrapped her arms around Yugi's neck and smiled. "Piggy back!"

Yami chuckled and helped the blushing Yugi back onto his feet.

"Kairi you should get down." Yugi said trying to get her off.

"I don't wanna." She pouted.

Yami walked over and peeled Kairi off Yugi. "Listen to Papa."

Kairi pouted and whined. "Daddddyyyy!"

Yami sighed. "Don't whine. You have to listen to him."

Yugi stared him shock. 'He is so good at this.'

Suddenly Yugi was yanked under the water and pulled into a deeper end.

Yami looked around. "Yugi?"

Kairi looked around as well and yelled. "PAPA!"

/Yugi?/ Yami called in the mind link.

/Under the water! Help!/ Yugi answered.

Yami turned and dove into the water. He spotted Yugi, grabbed him and pulled him up. Yugi coughed and Yami smacked his back to remove the water out of him.

"What happened?" Yami asked.

"Bakura!" Yugi growled at the Albino who was laughing so hard while he clutches his stomach.

Yami pulled Yugi back to Kairi who jumped into his arms. "You ok, Papa?"

"Yah. Bakura just tried to kill me." Yugi growled. "How about we go play in the sand… where it's much safer."

Yami chuckled and Yugi hit his arm. "Not. Funny." This only made Yami laugh harder.

Kairi, Yami and Yugi sat down and started to build a sand castle. Ryou ran over and kneeled next to Yugi.

"Yugi, you okay?" Ryou asked. "I saw what Bakura did."

"Oh yah! I'm fine. Your boyfriend just attempted to drown me." Yugi said with sarcasm.

Ryou sighed and growled. "I'm so couching him for a week!."

Yugi's phone rang and Yugi went to go get it.

"Yugi Moto." Yugi answered.

"Hey Yugi! It's Jii-Chan." Solomon answered.

"Hey Jii-Chan! Did you arrive safely?" Yugi asked as Heba and Atemu walked over to him.

"Yes. I took a taxi to Heba's house. You guys, still at the beach?"

"Yes but if you're already in Heba's house, we're going to pack up now. See you soon."

"Goodbye Yugi."

Yugi hung up and turned to Heba and Atemu. "We gotta' go. Jii-Chan is at your house already."

"Ok, no problem." Heba turned to tell the others as Atemu started to pack up.

Yugi ran to Yami and Kairi. "Time to go guys. Jii-Chan is already at the mansion."

Kairi pouted but got up and helped gather everything.

Once they were done, everyone went to the shower room because Seto refused to let them into the limo covered with sand.

"Ok, here is the shampoo, conditioner, soap and change of clothes. I will be right out here when you're done." Yugi said and Kairi nodded and went into the female shower room.

After 10 minutes, Kairi came back, dressed in black jeans, pink shirt with dark magician girl on it and black boots.

Yugi smiled and lead her to Yami, who was dressed in leather pants, a crimson leather shirt and boots

"Hey Yami?"

"Yes Yugi?" Yami asked turning to him.

"I'm going to take a shower. Can you watch her?" Yugi asked and Yami nodded.

Yugi went off and Yami looked at Kairi. "So how is your birthday so far?"

Kairi smiled. "Good!"

Yami chuckled. "You are so much like Yugi."

"Hey, daddy?"

"Hmm…?"

"What happened between you and Papa?" Kairi asked.

Yami tensed with Kairi's question.

"I made a mistake. That's all." Yami said and looked up the sky.

"But mistakes can be fixed, can't they?"

Yami sighed. "Not all, Kairi. Not all."

Yugi came back in tight leather pants, leather sleeveless shirt and boots.

"You guys won't feel hot?" Yami asked.

"Heba's house has many AC systems so it gets cold faster in there." Yugi said as they walked to the limo.

"Hey, Kairi how's your birthday going?" Joey asked as they got in Seto's limo.

"Good. I'm having a lot of fun." Kairi said.

They reached the Sennen Mansion and Jii-Chan was the first to greet them. Kairi jumped out of the limo and ran to Solomon.

"Jii-Chan!" She yelled as she jumped into his arms.

"Hello Kairi. Happy birthday!" Solomon said as he picks her up.

"Thank you!" She giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Hello Jii-Chan, how was the dig?" Yugi asked.

"Eventful." Solomon said hugging Yugi.

"Is everyone else already inside?" Yugi asked and Solomon nodded.

"Hello Mr. Moto." Seto said as him, Joey and Yami walked up.

"Seto, Joey my boys how are you?" Solomon asked until he noticed Yami.

"Yami!" Solomon said staring at him as if he was seeing a ghost.

"Hello Mr. Moto." Yami said deciding to be formal.

"What are you doing here and where is your hooker?" Solomon asked referring to Anzu.

"Long story." Yami said and Solomon looked to Yugi.

"Basically, it was the same situation what happened 6 years ago but it was done to Yami." Yugi informed him.

Solomon turned to Yami. "You deserved it." Seto, Joey and Yugi were shocked with Solomon's statement.

"Jii-Chan!" Yugi yelled. "That's harsh. No one deserves to be cheated on!"

Solomon just turned his back on them and went inside with Kairi. Yugi sighed and looked at Yami. "I'm sorry."

Yami shook his head. "Not your fault. He was right I did deserve it."

They headed inside and Kairi ran up to Yugi. "Papa, Papa! Can I open my presents!"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "No. We have to eat dinner first, then presents and lastly the cake. You know how this works, Kairi."

Kairi pouted and Yugi went to find Heba.

Heba was in his room wrapping his present for Kairi. Yugi knocked on the door. "Heba, its Yugi. Can I come in?"

"Yah, Yugi it's open."

Yugi walked in and closed the door. He walked towards Heba. "Are you and Atemu going to come to Kairi's graduation tomorrow?"

Heba nodded. "Yes. I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Yugi smiled. "Jii-Chan and Yami are coming as well. Can you pick us up?"

Heba nodded. "That's no problem Yugi. Are you and Yami doing well?"

Yugi nodded. "I guess I know he is really trying hard. But I can't trust him yet. Trust is earned and 6 years ago he already destroyed it so he has to earn it back."

There was a knock on the door and Atemu entered. "Dinner is ready and Kairi is already getting impatient."

Yugi giggled and they left. After dinner Kairi sat at the table with her gifts.

"Ok Kairi, pick a gift and open it." Yugi smiled and Kairi picked up a gift.

Seto and Joey got her a purple duel monsters charm bracelet.

Ryou and Bakura got her duel monsters hair clips.

Marik and Malik got her a black shirt with a skull on it and they received a death glare from Yugi.

Atemu and Heba got her a teddy bear.

Solomon got her a cartouche with her name in ancient Egyptian hieroglyphics on it.

Yami got her a framed picture of him and Yugi.

Yugi leaned over and whispered to him. "Where did you get that?"

Yami smiled. "I already had it."

Yugi shrugged and gave her the last gift. "This is from me."

Kairi smiled and opened it. It was a long light purple dress that flowed at the bottom.

"Thank you Papa!" Kairi hugged Yugi tightly. "I love you."

Yugi smiled and hugged her back. "You're very welcome. Happy birthday, Tenshi."

After opening the presents, they had the cake.

After more few hours, Kairi, Yugi and Solomon said goodbye to everyone and headed back to the shop.

Yugi got Kairi ready for bed, tucked her in and went downstairs to talk to Solomon.

"Hey Jii-Chan, how are you?" Yugi asked sitting next to him on the couch.

"I'm fine. How about you? How are you especially with Yami here?"

Yugi sighed. "Better than I thought, I hope."

"You let him around Kairi? After everything that happened?" Solomon asked.

Yugi then explained everything that happened while he was in Egypt.

"Wonder what happened to the letter." Solomon said.

"We will figure that out but not right now. We have to focus on Kairi first because tomorrow is her graduation." Yugi said.

Solomon ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Are you going to let him back into your heart?"

"Not right now. It's too soon." Yugi said then stood and went to bed.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Am i allowed to ask a question?"<p>

Yugi: "Sure shoot?"

Inu: Looks at readers "**Does it bother people that i use the center alignment, would you rather i use the left alignment? Also do you want Yugi and Yami to make up?**"

Heba: "Please review and let her know the answer to the questions and what you think about the story so far!"


	6. Chapter 6 Kairi's Graduation

Inu: "Thank you to **Doragon-chan, kate, Therese Lyke, ****BadBlackCatXV****, ****cheetahkit****, ****samaurai**** and sigianne** for all the feedback/answers to my questions! I am glad no one's minds the Center alignment."

Yugi: "They mean a lot to us!"

Heba: "So here is the next chapter!"

This chapter has Nurseshipping (Mai x Shizuka) in it.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Kairi's Graduation<p>

"Yugi, where is Kairi?" Solomon asked from the kitchen where he was drinking coffee with Heba, Atemu and Yami.

Yugi scratched the back of his head. "I don't know, Jii-Chan."

Yugi headed upstairs and went to Kairi's room. He knocked on the door and entered "Kairi? You up?"

"In the bathroom, Papa. I'm doing my hair." Kairi called from the bathroom that's connected to her room.

"Do you need any help?" Yugi asked as he walks to the bathroom.

"Can you braid my hair?" Kairi asked as she opened the door and walked out. She was dressed in purple dress that Yugi got for her birthday which flowed down to her knees, and purple dress shoes. She also put the locket and the charm bracelet on which was given to her by Joey and Seto.

But Yugi had a problem. He didn't know how to braid hair.

"No, but maybe Heba or Atemu can." Yugi said taking her hand and leading her down stairs.

Yugi was dressed in a black tux with a white dress shirt underneath. He also wore a crimson vest and a tie.

Yugi led Kairi into the kitchen where the others were.

Solomon was in tan tux with a white shirt underneath, a black tie and a vest.

Yami was dressed in a white tux with a white shirt underneath, a crimson tie and vest.

Heba and Atemu were both in black tuxes with black shirts underneath and a tie. But Atemu wore a crimson vest while Heba wore a Lilac colored vest.

"Hey guys?" Yugi called while walking into the kitchen.

Every head turned to Yugi and Kairi.

"Can anyone braid her hair?" Yugi asked.

Silence.

"I think we need a woman around more often." Solomon joked.

Kairi pouted and looked up to Yugi.

Yugi sighed and went to the phone. There were only two people Yugi could call for help when it came to the situations like this.

"Mai speaking." Mai answered the phone.

"Mai, its Yugi."

"Yugi, sweetie, how are you?"

"Oh I'm alright but I need a favor. Are you and Shizuka busy today?"

"Does it involve Kairi?"

Yugi blushed. "Ya'. You see… I don't know how to braid a hair and she wants it done today."

Mai laughed. "Oh Hun', don't worry. Most men can't. I also know Joey is completely clueless about it."

Yugi laughed nervously.

"Me and Shizuka will be over in a moment."

Yugi hung up and went back to Kairi. He kneeled in front of her and smiled. "Your heroes are on their way."

Kairi smiled brightly. "Aunt Mai and Aunt Shizuka are coming!"

Yugi nodded and Kairi hugged him. "Thanks, Papa."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Did she say Mai and Shizuka?"

Yugi nodded. "A year ago, Mai and Shizuka hooked up. Joey actually set them on a blind date and they hit it off."

Yami nodded and the door bell rang.

Yugi went to the door and opened it. Mai and Shizuka were holding hands, smiling at Yugi. Mai was in a black short sleeved tight dressed that went to her knees and black knee high boots on while Shizuka was dressed in a pink dress which flowed at the bottom and pink boots.

"Hey, Yugi." Shizuka greeted as she pulled him into a hug.

Yugi smiled and hug her back. "Hi, Shizuka. How are you?"

"I'm good and yourself?" Shizuka said.

"I am good, clueless but good." Yugi said as he led Mai and Shizuka in.

"That's okay. We will help her." Mai said as she and Shizuka went to Kairi.

"Hello Kairi. You look lovely today." Shizuka said.

Kairi smiled and hugged them both. "Today is my graduation!"

Mai and Shizuka both looked at Yugi. "You didn't invite us?" Mai accused.

"Sorry Mai. Do you guys want to come?" Yugi asked.

"Of course we do!" Mai said.

Shizuka who was brushing Kairi's hair added, "You did list us as her godmothers. We don't want to miss this special event of her life."

Yami looked at Yugi. "You did?"

Yugi nodded. "Mai and Shizuka are her godmothers and Atemu and Heba are her godfathers. If anything happens to me, Kairi goes to Atemu and Heba and if something happens to them she goes to Mai and Shizuka."

Yami nodded.

"There Kairi, what do you think?" Shizuka said as she handed Kairi her pocket mirror.

Kairi smiled. Her hair was in a perfect French braid. "Thank you, Aunt Shizuka!"

Shizuka smiled and hugged her. "Anytime, Kairi. You know we're always here for you."

"Mainly when your father is completely clueless." Mai added smirking at Yugi.

Yugi blushed. "I am a single father that means I'm a male. I don't understand girls!"

"Or apparently how to change dippers." Heba said.

Yugi glared at his brother. "You're not helping."

Solomon laughed. "Okay we really need to get going. You brought the limo right, Heba? I don't think we're all going to fit in Atemu's Mustang."

Heba nodded. "Ya'. We figured that we would need the limo even though I hate riding it it."

Atemu smirked and wrapped his arms around Heba's waist and held him. "Now, now, Habibi don't be upset."

"Do you know how embarrassing is to have everyone stare at you as you exit the limo?" Heba asked.

Atemu shook his head. "I am used to it."

Yugi looked at the clock. "Guys, it's already 9:38. We really have to go."

Everyone nodded and piled into the limo. Mai and Shizuka glared at Yami. "So, what's the dumbass doing here?" Mai asked.

Yugi sighed. "It's the same situation as what happened 6 years ago only this time the tables are turned."

Shizuka gasped and Mai stared dumb founded.

Mai slowly got out of her shock and said, "Wait… let me get this straight. The hooker leaves you so you come back home crawling to Yugi!" Mai leaned over and smacked Yami in the back of his head.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" She shouted.

"Mai! Not in front of Kairi. Just beat him up later." Shizuka whispered.

Kairi crawled in Yugi's lap, leaned up and whispered in Yugi's ear. "Why is everyone mad that daddy is here?"

Yugi sighed and glared at everyone. Mai bit her lip and Shizuka glared at Mai. "I told you."

"Kairi, they're not mad, just upset." Yugi whispered back.

"But why?" Kairi asked.

"Ummm….." He looked at Yami who locked his eyes with him. He quickly looked away and whispered to Kairi. "I'll tell you later, right now let's focus on your graduation." Kairi nodded.

The limo pulled in school parking lot.

After they got out, they headed to the classroom where the other kids were already there. There are 10 kids in the class.

"Ah, Mr. Moto. I am glad that you and your lovely daughter could make it and may I say you look _fine_ today." Ms. Hana said as she walks towards Yugi. She was dressed in a short pink dress, with flowers on it and 5 inches heel boots that went to her knees.

Yugi almost vomited right there and then. 'Oh no! I hope she is not doing this today.' Yugi looked at the corner of his eyes to see Yami. He could tell Yami did not like Hana either.

'Is he… jealous? No that couldn't be. And even if he was I don't care…. but he could be very useful right now. '

"Hello, Sensei. How are you?" Yugi asked as she reached him.

"I am good and yourself?" She asked.

"Fine. By the way there is someone I want you to meet." Yugi said as he walks to Yami. Yami looked at Yugi with curious eyes.

/Hey, Yami. Wanna' do me a favor? / Yugi asked in the link.

Yami locked his eyes with Yugi. /The teacher is an annoying stalker? /

/You have no idea how much. /

Yami smirked and approached Yugi.

Yugi turned to Hana. "Meet Yami, Kairi's Father."

"I thought you told me that you guys split up?" She said.

Yami inwardly growled. "We did but were trying to work it out."

/Yami, are you lying? / Yugi asked.

/No. I told you, Yugi, I want you back. / Yami answered. Yugi you could hear the misery in Yami's voice so he decided to find Kairi.

"Sorry but I have to find my daughter. We will see you in the auditorium later."

Yugi without waiting for a reply walked off.

~Auditorium~

Yugi was sitting in the front row. To his right were Heba, Atemu and Solomon. To his left were Yami, Mai and Shizuka.

The individual awards were given out to the students who excelled in class and the certificates are given out in alphabetical order.

Heba leaned over. "How long will this gonna' take?"

Yugi shrugged. "There are only 10 kids in her class."

Yami leaned over. "How many classes are there?"

"Three." Yugi answered.

"So how many kids are there in total?" Heba asked.

Yugi thought for a moment . "Maybe…thirty-three?"

Heba groaned and leaned onto Atemu's shoulder.

Kairi ran to them and tugged on Yugi's sleeve. Yugi smiled at her. "Yes, Kairi?"

"I'm not feeling well." She whispered.

Yugi frowned and put a hand on her forehead. "You feel a little hot… does your throat hurt?"

Kairi nodded.

"Can you make it through the ceremony or do you want to go home?"

Kairi shook her head. "I wanna' get my certificate." Kairi whispered.

Yugi nodded and looked at Mai. "Hey, Mai?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any hard candy?"

Mai nodded and pulled a mint and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi gave it to Kairi. "Suck on this. This should help your throat. The ceremony shouldn't take too long and we'll get you home as soon as it's over."

Kairi nodded, popped the candy in her mouth and returned back to the stage.

Heba leaned over. "How warm did she feel?"

Yugi shook his head. "Not much that's why I gave her the option if she wants to go home or stay."

Heba nodded.

Yami looked at Yugi in awe. 'He's an amazing father.'

The ceremony started and Kairi was in the middle with the other students whose surnames starts with letter M.

Yugi was watching her carefully as the emcee called the graduates' name one by one. However, Heba noticed how worried Yugi is and leaned to him. "Yugi, relax. She looks fine."

"I'm allowed to worry." Yugi said and return his attention to Kairi and watch her like a hawk.

After sometime, Atemu leaned to Yugi. "Yugi, she's next ok'? Just relax. You can get her home and check her temperature soon." Atemu said.

Yugi nodded as Kairi was called.

"Kairi Sennen Moto." The principal called.

Yami looked at Yugi. "Sennen? You gave her my last name as her middle name?"

Yugi blushed and simply nodded his head.

Kairi got her certificate, hugged it and thanked the principal and then she walked back to Yugi.

She climbed into his lap and leaned her head on Yugi's chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around her.

"Heba, check her temperature." Yugi said.

Heba nodded and put a hand on her forehead. His eyes went wide and snapped his head to Yugi's. "Yugi! She's burning up!"

Yugi quickly picked Kairi up in bridal style and went to the exit. "Come on. We're taking her to her pediatrician."

Everyone quickly stood up and followed Yugi out to the limo. Once everyone was settled in, they drove to Domino's pediatrician's office.

"Kairi, are you ok?" Yugi asked.

"I don't feel good." She whispered and curled into Yugi's arms more.

Yugi sighed and looked at Atemu. "How close are we?"

"About 3 minutes." Atemu answered.

Yami put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "She's going to be ok. It sounds like she has severe sore throat."

Yugi nodded.

Once they arrived, Yugi quickly hurried out and went in. He went to the receptionist still having Kairi in his arms.

"Domino's pediatrician's office, how can I help you?" She asked.

"My daughter is burning up and her throat hurts, is her pediatrician available?"

"What's her name?"

"Kairi Moto."

She pulled out Kairi's folder and checked the name of Kairi's pediatrician. She then pulled out the pediatrician time schedule and nodded. "She is available right now so fill this out and I will get her." Yugi nodded and looked at Yami.

"Take your pick: fill out her health information or hold her?" Yugi asked.

Yami choose to take Kairi in his arms.

Heba looked up as Yugi sat with them. "She's available?"

Yugi nodded. "I just have to fill this out."

Yugi began writing and Kairi curled up in Yami's arms.

Yami looked down at her and sighed. 'I can't believe how many years of her life I have missed. Her first words, her first steps... I can't even fill out her health information because I don't know what her health history is… I'm a horrible father.'

Yugi got up and handed in the form.

Then the doctor appeared and walked towards Yugi's.

"Yugi, I heard Kairi is burning up. Where is she?" The doctor asked.

"Hello, Dr. Shiori." Yugi said as Yami walked towards them with Kairi in her arms.

Shiori did a double look at Yami. "You must be Kairi's father?"

Yami nodded.

Shiori approached Kairi and put a thermometer in her mouth.

After some time, a beep was heard. "Not good. 102 F."

Then she made a sign to follow her. "This way."

The boys followed her to the checkout room.

"Put her on the bed." She said.

Yami obeyed and put Kairi on the bed. Kairi opened her eyes and looked around then at Yami.

"Daddy, where am I?" She asked.

Yami smiled. "Don't worry. You're at the doctor's office."

Kairi nodded and started to cough violently. She coughed so violently that she started to cry. Yami walked to her and pulled her into a hug "Shhhh… hush, Tenshi. It's ok." Yami soothed her.

Shiori walked towards them and tapped Yami on the shoulder. "Yami I need check her throat."

Yami nodded and pulled away.

Shiori smiled at Kairi. "Ok Hun, please say "Ahh..."

Kairi opened her mouth and Shiori put the Popsicle stick on her tongue. She then took the swab and swabbed her throat. Kairi started to cry more because of the pain it was causing her throat.

When Dr. Shiori was done, Yugi walked to Kairi and pulled her into his arms. "It's okay, Tenshi."

Kairi sniffled. "Papa, it hurts."

Yami walks to them and rubbed Kairi's back.

Yugi kissed her forehead. "I know, Tenshi. I'm sorry."

"Yugi, Yami, I'm going to run the test now I'll be back in a minute."

The two nodded and turned back to Kairi.

"Yami." Yugi looked at him.

"Yes, Yugi?" Yami said looking at him.

"Thank you for helping me with her today."

Yami nodded. "Anytime. I am her father too."

Yugi smiled and turned back to Kairi who was once again out cold.

Shiori came back a few moments later. "It's severe sore throat. I am going to prescribe some antibiotics and she should be ok after about a week or two."

Yugi nodded took the prescription and turned to Yami. "Can you carry her?"

Yami nodded and picked Kairi up in bridal style.

They went back to the waiting room and the rest of the group ran to them.

"Is she ok!"

"What does she have!"

"What did the doctor say!"

"Is she contagious?"

"ENOUGH! We're still in a doctor's office so you have to be quiet!" Yugi shouted.

Everyone quieted down and Yugi explained everything as they headed out to the limo.

"As long as she is going to be ok that's all that matters." Mai said.

"How about me and Mai stay at the house to help you take care of her?" Shizuka offered.

"No. It's okay. I'm sure me and Yami can handle it." Yugi said and Yami turned to him.

"Me?"

"Yes, you're going help me." Yugi said.

Solomon nodded. "You're her other father so it's your job to help out to."

Yami growled. "That's not it! I wanted to make sure he actually wanted me around."

"You're lucky, he does." Shizuka said. "I don't know many people that would be like Yugi in a situation like this."

Yami sighed and lowered his head in shame. "I know that."

The limo arrived at the game shop. Yami, Yugi and Solomon said their goodbyes and headed inside.

"Come on, let's take her to her room." Yugi said leading Yami to Kairi's room.

Yami nodded and followed Yugi.

Yami laid Kairi in the bed and tucked her in. After that, they went down stairs and sat on the couch.

"Guess we're not sleeping tonight." Yami said as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"I guess so. I just hope she feels better soon. I'm really worry about her." Yugi said laying his head in his hands.

Yami looked at him. "Was she sickly as a baby?"

Yugi nodded. "Kairi has a weak immune system. When she was a baby she would catch all kinds of diseases."

Yugi looked at Yami. "She even stopped breathing on me once when I was giving her a bath, at that time she had bronchitis."

Yami's eyes grew wide. "Is she going to be ok?"

Yugi nodded. "She takes vitamins everyday. They said if I build her immune system up while she's still young, she should be okay as she grows older. It just that… I'm so very worried about her."

Yami patted Yugi's back. "You're a parent so it's ok to worry."

Yugi chuckled. "She tells me that I worry too much sometimes."

Yami chuckled. "Most kids do say that."

Yugi stood up. "The blankets and spare pillows are where they always are. I'm going to go lay down. If you need me, just come and get me."

Yami nodded. "Thank you, Yugi."

Yugi smiled. "No need to thank me, Yami. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Yugi."

* * *

><p>Inu: "Hope you enjoyed the chapter!"<p>

Yugi: Death glares Inu "You're trying to kill my daughter."

Inu: Shakes head rapidly "No! I don't want the readers to kill me!"

Heba: Sigh's "Please Review!"


	7. Chapter 7 Getting Better

Inu: "Change of plans."

Yugi: O.o

Inu: "This is going to just be about Yami and Yugi getting closer and Kairi getting better."

Yugi: "What about the letter?"

Inu: "Well you see _**HP Girl 28**_ raised a good point. Is Anzu coming back? Well I never planned to have her comeback so I made a pull. On my profile I want you guys to vote if Anzu should come back or just leave your answer in a review. The result will depend on what exactly happened to the letter, and how long the story is."

Yugi: "Ok you heard her please vote!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 7- Getting Better<p>

Yugi woke up to the sounds of someone getting sick knowing it was most likely Kairi he flew out of the bed and ran into her room where he found her face first over the toilet.

Yugi walked over pulled her hair back and rubbed her back in circles. She started sobbing and Yugi whispered in her ear trying to calm her down.

Yami ran to them.

Yugi turned to him. "Is she ok?"

Yugi shook his head. "Can you get me a clean wet cloth?"

Yami nodded turned to the closet, grabbed a cloth, washed it and then handed the wet cloth to Yugi.

Yugi started to wash Kairi's face as she started to calm down.

"You ok now?" Yugi asked her. She nodded and Yugi picked her up in bridal style.

He carried her back to her bed and tucked her in. Yami gave Yugi another clean wet washcloth and Yugi laid it on Kairi's forehead.

"Try to sleep, Tenshi." Yugi whispered. Kairi nodded and when she already fell asleep, Yugi and Yami left the room quietly and went downstairs.

The two sat on the couch in silence.

"Yugi?"

"Hmm…?"

"How long do you think it will take for Kairi to get well?"

Yugi sighed and turned to Yami. "I don't know. The doctor said it will take a week or two."

Yami turned on the TV and another awkward silence fell upon them.

'Was it always like this? No. We used to sit for hours just talking and not even _noticing_ the time that have passed. He used to be my protector and savior from the horrible things that happened during our school years. We could tell each other anything and there were _no_ awkward silent moments. Why did this happen?' Yugi thought as he reminisced what had happened between them in the past. He didn't notice the wet liquid that slipped down his cheeks.

But Yami did. "Yugi…?"

Yugi snapped out of his trance and turned to Yami who raised a hand to wiped away his tears.

"Why are you crying?"

Yugi quickly turned his head away. 'Just like in the past. I can't handle this!' "It's nothing, Yami."

"It obviously it's not _nothing_ if you're crying, Aibou."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Yugi yelled and jumped off the couch. "You can't come in here pretending and acting like the past never happened!"

Yami stood up and sighed, "Can't we try to fix this?"

Yugi lowered his head and stared at the ground. "I don't know how to fix a wounded heart, Yami."

Yami looked at Yugi sympathetically and said, "Only love can heal a wounded heart, Yugi."

"Then I guess my heart will never heal." Yugi said and returned to his room.

As soon as he reached his bedroom, Yugi dropped his body on the bed, buried his head in his pillows and cried his heart out. Tears spilling down his cheeks as a great big wracking sobs shook his body. Eventually he cried himself to sleep.

Yami stood outside Yugi's room. He heard him stop crying and was debating whether or not to go in and check on him.

After a long internal conflict, Yami opened the door and snuck in. He went over to Yugi's bed and sat down near Yugi's waist.

Yami could see Yugi's face. And what he saw on it tore Yami's heart apart. Yugi's face was covered with tears. His eyes were puffy and he was curled up in a tiny ball and even still slightly sobbing in his sleep.

Yami sighed and reached out a hand. He wiped away the tears and started to run a hand through Yugi's soft hair. Yugi let out a content sigh and stopped crying. He subconsciously leaned into Yami's touch and sighed again.

Yami smiled at Yugi's relaxed face. 'How could I do this to us, Yugi?' Yami asked himself for what seemed like the hundredth time since he returned to Domino.

~Morning~

Yugi sat up and rub his eyes like a child. He had a huge headache from crying so much last night. He crawled out of his bed and went downstairs to find his Jii-Chan at the table. Yugi sat across from him and smiled.

"Morning Jii-Chan. Where is Yami?"

"Store. We ran out of tissues." He lowered his news paper and looked at Yugi. "You ok?"

Yugi tensed up. "You heard us last night?"

He nodded. "I'm sure all the residents in Domino heard you by the way you were yelling."

Yugi blushed and sighed. "What am I going to do, Jii-Chan?"

Solomon smiled. "My boy, let me tell you something what my friend once told me."

Yugi looked up at him.

"Love is like a puzzle, when you're in love, all the pieces fit. But when your heart gets broken, it takes trust, loyalty and forgiveness to get everything back together, but it will take time to earn those." Solomon stood up and went downstairs to open the game shop. Leaving a very confused Yugi to contemplate what exactly he just said.

'What does he mean?' Yugi asked himself. "Forgiveness? He wants me to forgive Yami?" Yugi asked himself out loud. "Can I?"

"Papa?" Yugi turned to Kairi.

"Yes, Tenshi?"

"Are you and Daddy fighting?"

Yugi tensed. 'She must have heard our fight as well!' Yugi stood up and picked her up

"Everything is fine. Now you need to go back to bed."

Yugi carried Kairi back upstairs and tucked her again. He was about to leave but Kairi grab his wrist. He looked at her and he saw her sad eyes as she looked up at him. "Please don't fight with daddy anymore."

Yugi felt his heart rip at the look in her eyes. He nodded and she let go. Yugi went downstairs and saw Yami sitting at the dining table this time. Yugi sighed and sat across from him.

"Good Morning, Yugi."

"What's good about it?"

"Something wrong?"

Yugi sighed. "Everything."

"Care to be more specific?"

"She _heard_."

"What?"

"Kairi heard us fighting."

"Shit!"

"My thoughts exactly."

Yami sighed. "What happened?"

"She begged me not to fight with you."

Yami smiled. "So we call a truce."

Yugi looked up at him. "For her sake… yes."

"So can I take you on a date then?"

"Yami, this is a truce not a forgiveness."

Yami sighed. "What will it take for you to forgive me, Yugi?"

Yugi thought for a moment. "Prove it."

"What?"

"Prove to me that you are sorry for what you've done."

"How?"

"Get a job and pay the child support like you're technically supposed to."

"How does this prove I'm sorry?"

"You're taking the responsibility for your actions."

Yami nodded and grabbed the newspaper to look for a job.

"Yami."

"Hmm..."

"There is an easier way to get a job."

"And that is…?"

"Your brother."

Yami tensed. "Last time I saw him he still hates me."

Yugi smiled. "If you tell him you're going to take the responsibility for your actions, I am positive that he will give you a position in Sennen Corporation."

Yami sighed. "Do you have a job?"

"More than one."

"Where do you work?"

"Game shop, helping out Jii-Chan. I still enter the tournaments as King Of The Games. I test dueling systems for both Sennen and Kaiba corporations as well as advertise for their dueling equipment. And of course I sign autographs and sometimes I give advice to duelist."

"You have been working hard."

"Have to. To put Kairi to school and help Jii-Chan keep the shop standing."

Yami stood up and began to walk to the door. "Alright. I'll go see my brother."

Yugi grabbed Yami's wrist and Yami looked back at him shocked. Yugi looked him in the eyes and smiled a little. "Good luck, Yami."

Yami smiled back. "Thank you."

~Sennen Corporations~

"Seriously?" Atemu asked and Yami nodded.

"Well at least you're taking responsibility for your actions." Atemu said then sighed. "You are my brother and I need someone that I could trust to take the position as co-CEO and Mokuba could help you since he is Kaiba's co-CEO."

Yami sat across from his brother watching his internal conflict. "Please Atemu. I want Yugi to trust me again."

Atemu looked at him and sighed. "Fine but this is for Yugi."

Yami grinned and hugged his brother. "Thank you Atemu. I won't let you down!"

Atemu sighed and hugged his brother back. "Better not."

Yami returned home and told Yugi the news. Yugi congratulated him and went to check on Kairi. After a few weeks Kairi fully recovered and Yami got used to his new job. Atemu was happy to have less work and Yami actually enjoyed his job. He hoped to gain Yugi's trust back soon.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Thats it for now i need you guys to review and answer the poll please!"<p>

Yugi: "Reminder the Poll is _**Should Anzu Make A Appearance!**_"

Inu: "Please review!"


	8. Chapter 8 Panic

**RESULT OF THE POLL IMPORTANT READ!**

* * *

><p>Inu: "I'm sorry for those of you who like Anzu but majority has ruled!"<p>

Yugi: "The end results of the poll Yes! = 7 No! = 1."

Inu: "I'm sorry to the one person who liked Anzu and lost. But the results mean my original bashing of her will be nothing compared to what I'm about to do to her and in future chapters."

Yugi: "You sound evil!"

Inu: "Well to those who like Anzu I'm about to seem like a bitch… However she's going to seem OOC and insane… Sorry just part of the story.** But I also think I have come up with a compromise so this chapter will have an interesting twist and will work in favor of the Tea/Anzu fans!"**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Warning: Major bashing! <strong>_

_**Note: Also I don't want any flame I gave you fair warning and a Poll to vote on the bashing! So No Flame**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8- Panic<p>

Anzu Mazaki is the daughter of Ayume Mazaki and Raito Mazaki. Anzu's family owns Mazaki Corporations which is a modeling agency. Her mother is a retired model and tries to force her ways onto her children. Anzu also has a sister who she had not seen in the last few years, Tea Mazaki. She and Anzu are identical twins but unlike Anzu, Tea could not take the pressure at home and ran to America to escape her parents.

Anzu is currently having lunch with her sister after breaking up with Duke.

"Why did you dump him Anzu?" Tea asked sipping her tea.

"Because I want to go and hunt down Yami and bring him back."

"Anzu, have you forgotten? I'm friends with Tristan, one of Yami's friends. He said that Joey told him that Yami and Yugi are working on their issues out and have a kid together. Just leave them alone."

"Can't. I already booked a fight to Domino. I am going to bring him back to me even if I have to get rid of that little fagot and his daughter!"

"You're becoming worse than our insane mother. The kids is only six and Yugi and Yami may be happy already. Why are you going to ruin good things!"

"Because he belongs to me. He is MINE. I OWN him!" Anzu yelled getting up from the table and storming out.

Tea clenched her fits. "I have a very bad feeling about this."

Tea got out her phone and started to dial Tristan. Tristan asked Duke out after hearing that Anzu had dumped him.

"Hello?" Duke answered.

"Oh Duke, its Tea. Is Tristan around?"

"Ya' Tea. Hang on."

"Hello?"

"Tristan, its Tea. We have a big problem. I need to get to Domino and I need to get there fast."

"Why? What's going on?"

"Anzu had lost her mind."

"She can't lose what she doesn't have, Tea."

Tea stood up and began walking to the exit. "She's going after Yugi and his daughter."

"WHAT! Are you serious! What the hell is wrong with your sister!"

"I don't know but I need a ride there. Are you guys still in New York?"

"Ya', we are. But we're heading back to Domino tomorrow. Hang on."

Tea heard some murmur in the background as she opened her apartment door and sat down in the living room sighing, 'This is not going too well!'

"Tea, Duke said we can pick you up in his private jet on our way to Domino tomorrow around 5 pm and we should be in Domino around 6 am the day after."

Tea sighed. "Alright. Anzu's flight leaves today in about an hour. Have someone keep an eye on Yugi, please."

"Will do. Thank you, Tea."

"No problem. Remember, I'm the good twin."

Tea hung up and went to her room to pack. 'I have a really very bad feeling about this. I just hope I can get to Domino before it's too late.'

~Anzu~

Anzu boarded her flight and sat down smirking. 'You will be mine again, Yami. You can count on it. I won't let that little brat get in the way. Just like when I stole that stupid letter he sent you.' Anzu reached into her purse and pulled out the letter. 'You were never supposed to meet your daughter! But no worries you will be mine!'

~New York~

Duke wrapped his arms around Tristan's waist.

"What are we going to do? Anzu had completely lost it. Whatever she said must have been bad for Tea to sound so distraught."

"I don't know but I have to call Joey."

Duke nodded and Tristan went over to the phone.

~Domino~

The gang which now consisted of Yami, Atemu, Heba, Joey, Seto, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, Mai, Shizuka and Kairi were at the arcade.

"Yugi!"

Yugi turned to Joey. "Ya' Jou. What's up?"

"Want to go and eat lunch? Kairi said she was hungry."

"What about the others?"

"They're still not but I am."

"Jou, your always hungry that's why Seto calls you puppy."

Joey glared and Yugi laughed.

"Ok. Come on and let's go."

Yugi grabbed Kairi and went to Burger World with Joey which is just across from the street. They settled in a booth which at the back and near a window that faced the arcade. They ordered their food and started to have a small talked when Joey's phone went rang.

"Joey." Joey waited as the person said something. "What are you serious?"

Yugi raised an eyebrow when Joey eyed him and Kairi. "No. They're right here. They're fine, Tristan. Calm down!" There was some more talking and Joey sighed. "I won't let them out of my sight. Thanks. Bye, Tristan."

"Joey, what's going on?" Yugi asked raising again one of his eyebrows at his now distressed friend.

"Yug' we got a problem. Anzu is coming." Joey said.

"WH-What?" Yugi stuttered and Kairi tugged on his shirt.

"Papa, what's wrong?"

Yugi gulped. "What does she want?"

Joey looked down at the table. "Yami. And she's determined to go through you and Kairi to get him."

That was enough for Yugi. He picked Kairi up and walked out from the restaurant determined to go home and lock them in a room.

"Yugi, wait!" Joey called running after his friend.

"No. Hell no! If she is after me and Kairi especially Kairi, we are not leaving the house!" Yugi called as they exit the restaurant and headed home.

"Yugi, where are you going?" Yami asked running up to him.

"Home before we get killed apparently." Yugi hissed at him adjusting Kairi in his arms.

Yami looked confused but sensed Yugi's fear in the link and grabbed his arm to stop him. "Yugi, tell me what is going on?" He asked gently and softly but still commandingly.

"Your ex-girlfriend is after me and my daughter so I am going home and locking us inside till someone deals with her psychopathic ass." Yugi yanked his arm away and started to walk home again.

"Papa, I can walk." Kairi offered but Yugi shook his head and started to walk faster.

The others came out of the arcade and went over to a stunned Yami.

"Yami, what happened?" Heba asked.

"We have a problem." Yami said turning to Heba.

Seto sighed and flipped out his cell phone to call the limo. "We will discuss this at my mansion."

~Hour later at Kaiba's Mansion~

Yami finished explaining what Yugi had said after Joey filled them in on his phone call with Tristan.

"Great! Could Yugi's life get any worse?" Heba growled burying his face in his hands.

"Yes. It could but let's not think that way. Right now let's think what to do." Mai said as she turned to Shizuka and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"What are we supposed to do? Her flight lands tomorrow." Seto said from his computer.

"I say we kill her." Marik said smirking.

"For once, I agree with Marik." Bakura said.

Malik and Ryou sighed and smacked their boyfriends in the back of the head. "That won't work!"

Yami stood and began to pace. "All we can do is be around Yugi and Kairi until the witch shows herself."

They nodded and Yami headed home.

~Next day 5 pm~

~Tea~

Tea walked towards the private jet and boarded it. She walked to the main compartment and sat down across from Tristan and Duke.

"Thanks for picking me up, guys."

"No problem Tea. Now, our main concern is how we are going to deal with Anzu?" Duke asked.

Tea turned to Tristan. "You have someone watching the poor kid?"

Tristan nodded. "I called his best friend, Joey and I'm sure Yami is not letting him out of his sight."

"Does he know I'm coming? Does he even know Anzu has a twin?"

Tristan shook his head. "Anzu never mentioned you and the last time you saw Yugi you were six so I doubt he remembers you."

"Childhood friends never forget each other. Yugi and Heba were the only ones who could ever tell us apart, not even our own parents could."

"What do you think Anzu is going to do?" Duke asked.

"Try to lure Yami out using any methods that she can think of."

~Anzu~

Anzu's flight landed three hours ago. She was using her parents' spare house on the outskirts of Domino. She just dumped her stuff there and went to look for Yugi. She found out Yugi and Kairi were still at the game shop and was currently staking it out, waiting for them to do something.

~Game Shop~

"Papa, can I go play outside?" Kairi asked holding her jumping rope.

Yugi looked at her from adjusting his tie then to his Jii-Chan who was going to babysit Kairi when he goes to work.

"Don't worry, Yugi I will be downstairs to keep an eye on her." Solomon said and Yugi sighed.

"One condition." Yugi said and Kairi smiled "Ok Papa, what is it?"

Yugi took off the millennium puzzle and put it around her neck. "Always keep this millennium puzzle on you all the time and remember no matter where you are or whatever happens, if you have this I will be able to find you."

Kairi nodded and ran downstairs.

Solomon raised an eyebrow. "Thought the millennium puzzle only worked on you?"

"It does but Bakura and Ryou's millennium ring can locate the puzzle no matter who has it." Yugi said as he went upstairs to finish getting ready to test Kaiba Corporation's newest dueling system.

"What time are you leaving, Yugi?" Solomon called.

"About five minutes and Yami won't be home till three."

"Alright." Solomon said heading downstairs. He looked outside and saw Kairi playing jumping rope and smiled. Once making sure she was okay he went back inside to get the things that he needed to restock the shelves.

Kairi smiled as the puzzle bounced from her jumps and started to rhyme.

"Cinderella, dressed in 'yella went upstairs to kiss a 'fella made a mistake and kissed a snake how many doctors did it take?"

She then started to count.

"1, 2, 3, 4…."

"5."

Kairi looked up to the new voice and stopped jumping. "Who are you?"

Anzu smiled and kneeled in front of Kairi. "I am Anzu, your father, Yugi's childhood friends. I'm visiting from America."

"Papa and Daddy said I'm not supposed to talk to you." She said as she started to walk back to the shop.

"Wait. Kairi lets go get some ice cream. I can tell you stories about you father's childhood."

Kairi stopped and turned to her. "But they said…"

"You will be back before they know you're gone." Anzu reassured and Kairi smiled.

"Okay!"

Kairi followed Anzu who suddenly went behind her and hit a pressure point on the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. Anzu picked her up and ran from the shop leaving only Kairi's jumping rope behind.

Yugi came downstairs a few moments later and looked outside. When he saw the jumping rope but no Kairi he flipped.

"Kairi!" He yelled as he run outside. "KAIRI!"

Solomon ran outside hearing Yugi yelled and Yugi turned to him. "Jii-Chan, where is Kairi!"

"She was here a moment ago. I just leave for a moment to get some boxes and I barely left her alone for more than a few minutes!" Solomon said and Yugi took off down the street.

Solomon ran inside to call the police.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Alright that's the next part! I hope you enjoyed it."<p>

Yugi: "You are so dead."

Inu: "Um… Um…. Please don't kill me the readers won't like it if I'm dead and I can't update."

Yugi: "You had Anzu KIDNAP my DAUGHTER!"

Inu: "It's just part of the story Yugi!" Runs from Yugi

Heba: "Please review and Inu hopes those who like Tea/Anzu are happy with the twist Inu felt bad because someone actually liked her."


	9. Chapter 9 kidnapped

Inu: "I have returned!"

Yugi: "Your Alive! Now bring my daughter back!"

Inu: Sighs "Patients is a virtue Yugi."

Yugi: Glares

Inu: Shivers "Okay readers! I want to say thank you! You all have been wonderful and I love the reviews you make me very happy please keep reviewing."

* * *

><p>Chapter 9- Kidnapping<p>

Yugi was dragged home by Heba and Atemu after an hour of searching the town for Kairi. Solomon had already called the police. For the past hours they already tried questioning Yugi but Yugi just curled up in a ball on the couch and ignore the officers. Yami has yet to be informed about what happened to Kairi.

As the police officer continued trying to get Yugi's attention, Yugi closed his eyes and tried to contact Yami. Without the millennium puzzle around his neck, their relationship in the mind link was little thin.

/Y-Yami? Ca-can you hear me? / Yugi tried to be calm as possible in order not to worry Yami.

/Yes, Yugi. I can hear you. Is everything alright? / Yami responded concern evident in his voice.

/No! No! It's not! I need you to come to the game shop as soon as possible. /

/Yugi, what's going on? /

/Please just come here. /

/Alright. Relax, Aibou. I'm on my way now. I promise. /

Yugi cut off the mind link and started to sob again as he pulled his legs to his chest. Because of the situation, Yugi didn't notice that Yami called him _Aibou_.

The police officer sighed. He stood up and started to pace around the room. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Yugi. "Mr. Moto, I know this is hard on you but please cooperate with me."

Heba walked over and sat next to Yugi on the couch. "Yugi, you need to try to answer their questions."

Then they heard the front door opened and closed.

Yami ran upstairs to the house section. "What's going on here?"

Atemu turned to him and sighed. "Yami, you may want to sit down."

Yugi got off the couch and ran to Yami. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist and buried his face in Yami's chest and he started to sob again.

After getting over his shock, Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and turned to the police officer. "Who are you and what is going on?"

"My name is Detective Dakarai. I'm here because of your daughter." Dakarai said while sitting back down and lock his eyes with Yami.

Dakarai is a tall man with long blond hair tied in a pony tail. He has emerald green eyes and glasses on. He is wearing typical business attire that consisted of a black business suit, white dress shirt, and a black tie.

Yugi, at the mention of his daughter, tightened his arms around Yami.

Yami looked down at Yugi and then looked back at Dakarai. "What about Kairi? What's going on? Where is she?"

Dakarai sighed. "That's what we all would like to know."

Yami gasped and looked down at Yugi. Yugi pulled away and looked at Yami. His red puffy teary lilac eyes met the confused crimson ones. "Ka-Kairi was k-ki-kid-." Yugi broke down again and buried his face in Yami's chest again.

Heba stood up and looked at Yami. "She was kidnapped, Yami. Someone took her."

Yami's eyes widened and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"I'm so sorry." Yugi mumbled against his chest.

Yami looked down and tightened his grip on Yugi. "What are you sorry for?"

Atemu sighed and went over to Yugi and Yami. He put a hand on Yugi's head and said softly, "Yugi, we told you before that it's not your fault."

"Yes it is." He mumbled.

"Yugi blames himself because he let Kairi go outside." Heba answered Yami's question.

Dakarai cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "I need the answers to my questions, please. Seventy-four percent of the children who are kidnapped are later found murdered after they were first taken"

Yami pulled himself and Yugi on the couch with Yugi on his lap and his face still buried in Yami's chest. Atemu and Heba sat next to Yami and Yugi.

Dakarai took out a pad and a pen. "I need some information about your daughter…"

"Kairi. Her name is Kairi." Yugi mumbled against Yami's chest.

"Sorry. Kairi… I will put her name on an AMBER Alert." He finished.

"AMBER Alert?" Atemu and Yami questioned.

"A Broadcast Emergency Response or AMBER alert as we call. It is an early warning system to help to retrieve the missing children. Initiating an AMBER alert allows broadcasters and other media to inform the public with information about the missing child. The broadcast includes a description or any information about the missing person, automobile, or anything else that people may have witnessed." He explained.

Yami nodded and sighed. "Ask your questions we will try to answer them as best we can."

"First, where is the old man who called in the kidnapping?" he asked.

Heba cleared his throat. "Ummm… Jii-Chan went to lie down. This was really hard on him. He blames himself as well."

Dakarai nodded. "Ok. Let's start. When did you last see your child?"

"For me, it was before I left yesterday night." Yami answered.

"You don't live here?"

"No. I live with my cousin, Seto Kaiba. Yugi and I are separated."

"Interesting. Ok and you, Yugi?" Dakarai asked turning to Yugi.

Yugi pulled away from Yami's chest and looked at him. "About five minutes before she was taken. I was getting ready for work. She asked me if she can play outside." Yugi took a shaky breath and continued. "I gave her my millennium puzzle and allow her."

"What was she wearing today?"

"Um…. blue jeans, a pink shirt with the dark magician girl on it and my puzzle." Yugi answered.

"Puzzle?"

"It looks like this." Yami answered handing him his half of the puzzle.

Dakarai took it and took a picture of it and handed it back to Yami.

"Have you seen anyone strange in the area recently?"

"No." Yami and Yugi answered.

"Does your child know both of your phone numbers and addresses?"

Yugi bit his bottom lip and answered shakily. "I-I don't know if she does." Yami started to rub circles on Yugi's back hoping to calm him down.

"What was your child doing when you last saw her?"

"She was playing jump rope in front of the shop." Yugi said.

"Was anyone with your child, or was there someone to meet your child?"

"My Jii-Chan was supposed to be watching her. He left her alone for about two minutes."

"Has your child ever run away from home before?"

"NO! Of course not!" Yugi said glaring at Dakarai.

"It was just a question. Do you have a picture of Kairi? I need it for the AMBER Alert."

Yugi looked at Heba and nodded his head in the direction of the table next to Atemu. Heba reached the picture from the table besides Atemu and grabbed the picture of Kairi. He then handed it to Dakarai.

"It was taken a month ago after her sixth birthday and her graduation day from pre-school." Yugi said.

The picture was taken during graduation day where Kairi was holding her certificate.

"The AMBER Alert will be released with all the information that I got today on the six o'clock news. I will try my best to find your daughter alive." Dakarai said standing.

Yugi tensed at the thought of his daughter being found dead. Yami pulled Yugi against him and glared up at Dakarai. "Can you please watch what you're saying?"

"I will be back tomorrow." He said before leaving the house.

Yugi looked at Heba. "Can you please call Ryou and Bakura?"

"Why?" Heba asked.

"Because Kairi has the puzzle and as long as she has and wears it, we can track its magic." Yami said following Yugi's train of thought.

Yugi nodded and said, "I know. It's still in one piece because I was able to contact Yami."

"Alright. Heba, you call Ryou so we can get Bakura. I will call Joey who will get Seto and Yami can you call Malik to get Marik?"

Yami nodded and Yugi got off his lap. "I will call Mai and Shizuka."

After calling the gang and from a bunch of yelling from shocked people, the game shop door was slammed open and everyone piled into the living room.

"WHO THE HELL TOOK HER!" Mai shouted and Yugi winced at the volume of her voice.

"Mai, tone it down. Yugi already has a headache." Yami said pulling Yugi onto his lap again.

Yugi sighed and looked at everyone. "I don't know who took her but she has my puzzle." Then Yugi looked at Bakura and Ryou. "Can the two of you try to use the ring to find her?"

Bakura closed his eyes and the millennium ring materialized around his neck. "Hmmm…. It's not responding." Bakura looked back at Yugi. "Are you sure the puzzle is still in one piece?"

Yugi closed his eyes and focused in the link. /Yami, can you still hear me? /

Yami nodded. "I can hear you, Aibou."

Yugi looked at Bakura again. "The link is still there so the puzzle is still in one piece."

"Then something is blocking it." Ryou said.

"What can block it?" Yugi asked.

"Let me try something." Ryou said then turned to Heba. "Can I see your puzzle?"

Heba nodded, slipped his puzzle off and handed it to Ryou. Ryou concentrated on his ring and the ring glowed and pointed to Heba's puzzle.

"Ok Ry', what does this prove?" Bakura asked.

"Hold on 'Kura." Ryou answered then took the Eye of Horus piece out of the puzzle. The ring stopped glowing and pointing and Ryou turned to Heba. "Can you still talk in the link?"

Heba closed his eyes and Atemu nodded. "Yes. I can hear you, Habibi."

"The link is a little more strained but yes we can… What does that prove?" Heba asked Ryou.

"I think it means that even though the puzzle is not fully complete and the link between Yami and Yugi still exist, but the link between them has gone weaker and the magic is gone. And since the magic is gone, we… –gesturing to himself and Bakura- …cannot use the ring to find the puzzle." Ryou answered and Yugi went pale.

"But when Yugi took the puzzle apart before I came back I could not contact him." Yami pointed out.

"You were also miles away and you two had a very bad relationship. I think that it played an important role in the separation of the link." Ryou said.

"Ummm… I also did a little more than just take it apart." Yugi said and Yami looked down at him.

"What exactly did you do?" Yami asked.

"Umm…"

**_Flashback_**

_Yugi just got his belongs from the game shop and returned to Heba's mansion. He was now 22 weeks pregnant and he could feel the baby kicking._

_Yugi sat down and glared tearfully at the millennium puzzle._

"_Why Yami?" Yugi asked the puzzle and the baby kicked._

_Yugi winced in pain and held the puzzle in his hands._

"_What does Anzu have that I don't…. besides the feminine parts?" Yugi asked._

"_Wait… is that it? Is it because she is a girl?" Yugi's voice cracked at the end and he tightened his grip on the puzzle._

'_This is not fair!' Yugi yelled in his head and threw the puzzle so hard against the wall. The puzzle was shattered into its original pieces._

**_Flashback ends_**

"You threw the puzzle against the wall and shattered it?" Bakura asked.

Yugi nodded. "Wh-what a-are we going to do?" Yugi questioned and looked at Yami.

"Now, we can only rely on the police and maybe Ishizu. I will contact her and see if she has foreseen anything." Malik said taking out his phone and leaving the room.

"Yugi, I will get some private detectives and other people on it." Seto said also taking out his phone and leaving the room.

"Yug', I am sure we will able to find her." Joey said sitting next to Yami and Yugi.

"It's how we find her that's I am afraid of." Yugi mumbled and rested his head on Yami's chest.

~Kairi~

Kairi moaned and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. The room was dark and only has one window that had bars on it and a door. The walls were white and the floor was carpeted by a deep purple; and the bed that she was sitting on has a black sheet. Kairi got up and walked over to the door. She turned to the door knob only to realize that it was locked.

"Papa, Daddy, where am I?" She asked out loud to herself and sunk to her knees crying.

~Game Shop~

Seto and Malik came back at the same time.

Malik turned to Yugi. "You're not going to like this."

Yugi tensed and looked at Malik fearfully. "What is it?"

"Ishizu saw Kairi. Um…. Well… I know who took her." Malik mumbled and everyone glared at him.

"Well… Malik, who took her!" Mai hissed.

"Anzu took Kairi, Yugi." He whispered.

Yugi's eyes went wide and his head spun until everything went black.

Yami caught Yugi as he fainted in his arms. "Guess, everything finally took its toll on him." Yami said as he looked up at the others. "I'm gonna' put him to bed then were going to come up with a plan. Marik, Bakura?"

The said boys looked at him.

"We're going hunting." Yami said then picked Yugi up in bridal style and carried him up to his bed.

Marik and Bakura grinned.

"I am helping. Don't leave me out on the hunting." Malik said and Marik wrapped his arms around him. "Never, my pretty-Hikari."

Ryou looked at Bakura. "I want to help as well."

Bakura eyed him carefully. "You're serious?"

Ryou nodded and Bakura grinned. "Guess, I'm rubbing off on you."

"I think we all agree on hunting and killing Anzu." Atemu said pulling Heba onto his lap as they sat on the couch.

~Upstairs~

Yami laid Yugi on the bed and pulled the covers over him. Yugi rolled over and mumbled. "I'm sorry Kairi."

Yami felt his heart break as Yugi's tears roll down his cheeks. Yami wiped them away, bent down and kissed Yugi's forehead. "I will get her back, Yugi. I promise."

And Yami returned to others downstairs.

"So… if we can't track her by the ring, how are we going to find her?" Yami asked.

While they're thinking, there was a knock at the door. Yami checked the time: 5:50. 'Who could that be?'

Heba got up and answered the door. "Tristan, Duke! When did you arrive?"

Tristan smiled. "About three minutes ago. Are we too late? Did Anzu do something already?"

Heba stepped out of the way and Tristan, Duke and Tea walked in.

"Anzu!" Everyone yelled when they saw Tea. Because of everyone's outburst, Tea hid behind Tristan and Duke.

"Guys, this isn't Anzu. It's Tea, Anzu's twin sister." Duke said.

"Hi, I'm Tea Mazaki." Tea said stepping out behind Tristan and Duke and walked over to Yami. "What happened?"

Yami picked up the TV remote and turned the news on. "See for yourself."

"_Welcome to DNS your six o'clock news. Before we begin we have a special notice from Police AMBER Alert. To you, Detective Dakarai."_

_The screen changed and the Detective from before was shown with a blown up picture of Kairi next to him._

"_I have some depressing news to share with you Domino." He gestured the picture of Kairi. "This is Kairi Moto. Many of you know Yugi Moto as the King of the Games. His and Yami Sennen's 6 year old daughter was taken away from her home today. She was last seen around ten o'clock this morning playing jumping rope in front of the Kame Game Shop. She wore blue jeans and a pink shirt which had had Dark Magician Girl on it. She also had… –showing a picture of the millennium puzzle- … a necklace on her neck. If anyone has information on her, please call the police station. We have operators on standby 24/7. Please help us bring Kairi home. Thank you."_

Yami turned the TV off and turned to Tea, tears streaming down in his cheeks. "Your psychopathic sister kidnapped my daughter."

* * *

><p>Inu: "Hope you enjoyed the chapter!"<p>

Yugi: "Review please!"

AMBER Alert Fact:

A AMBER Alert acts as a legacy to Amber Hagerman, a nine-year old child from Arlington, TX. who was kidnapped and brutally murdered.

Deviant art question- Sense i completely suck at drawing I wanna make a request, i was wondering if anyone could draw a picture of Kairi for me.


	10. Chapter 10 The Plan

_**Long and Semi important Author's note**_

* * *

><p>Inu: Sigh "The readers are not going to like this."<p>

Heba: Looks at Inu suspiciously "What did you do?"

Inu: Glares and smacks Heba "I didn't do anything! Not everything is my fault!"

Yugi: Sigh "What's going on Inu?"

Inu: Sits back at computer "I'm moving in May."

Yugi: "What's this have to do with the readers?"

Inu: Rubs head "Well you see because of the moving my uploading may suffer and will start to become less and less frequent."

Heba: "When will this change start to happen?"

Inu: "Hmmm…. Between May 1st and May 15th mom hasn't decided on an exact date just around the days listed."

Yugi: "Okay Inu you have to explain why some people were unable to comment last chapter."

Inu: Nods "Some of you may have experienced not being able to review my last chapter well that would be my fault."

Heba: "She's an idiot."

Inu: Glares "Yes and No… According to the guide lines it's against the rules to make a chapter that is not a real chapter. As you may know my first chapter was not a real chapter but information or a table of contents thingy."

Yugi: "So to follow the guide lines and not have her story reported and removed Inu deleted chapter 1 table of contents."

Inu: "Yes which resulted in screwing up the reviews so when you reviewed chapter 8 it was listed as chapter 9 there for screwing up the reviews for the real chapter 9. But everything should be ok now and back to normal. Sorry for all the inconveniences and ridiculously long Author Note."

* * *

><p>Chapter 10- The Plan<p>

Anzu sat at the dining table in the dining room of her parents' spare house in the outskirts of Domino. (Which I am shortening to Cabin!) The cabin was used by their family as a vacation place when she and her sister were still young. There were four bedrooms upstairs, three bathrooms: two upstairs and one downstairs, two living rooms: one downstairs and one upstairs, a kitchen/dining room, and the attic where she was keeping Kairi.

Anzu was twirling the Eye of Horus piece that she took from the millennium puzzle in her fingers. She heard Kairi crying for the last three hours and hasn't stopped until now. It was beginning to irritate her.

Anzu put the puzzle piece down, grabbed a banana and headed to the attic. She unlocked the door and went in to find Kairi. She saw her sobbing on the bed.

"Here. Have something to eat." Anzu said throwing the banana at Kairi.

Kairi sat up and looked at Anzu. "I wanna' go home."

"No." Anzu said coldly and Kairi's eyes were filled with tears again.

"STOP CRYING!" Anzu shouted at her but it only causes Kairi to cry more only this time in fear.

Anzu growled and stormed out of the room locking it behind her.

Kairi buried her face in the pillow and sob violently. "Papa, Daddy, save me, please."

~Game Shop~

Tea was stunned and immediately stood up. She doesn't know what she was going to say to Yami. She knew her sister was insane but this was ridicules. Kidnapping was something not even she foresaw.

"Oh my Ra! She was totally insane!" Tea said and quickly sat on the couch and buried her face in her hands.

"Your sister is dead. The second I get my hands on her, crazy or not, I will kill her!" Yami said sitting across from Tea on the other couch.

"What are we going to do? We have no idea where she took her." Atemu pointed out.

"Maybe we should follow Yugi's example; sleep for now and then think and talk again about the situation later. We are completely useless to Kairi if we were going to pass out from fatigue." Bakura pointed out and Yami shook his head.

"There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight."

"You have to try, Yami. We will be back tomorrow around nine to plan what to do. Come on, Tea." Tristan said and everyone left except for Atemu and Heba.

"We will use my old room. Wake us if you need anything." Heba said and he and Atemu headed upstairs.

Yami lied on the couch, awake for about two more hours before he heard footsteps going down the stairs. Yami watched as Yugi came into view. His eyes were red and puffy and still wet from the tears.

Yugi looked at Yami and sighed, "I take that you can't sleep either. I think the only sleep that I got was when I fainted on you."

Yami gave Yugi a fake smiled and then sighed, "Are you okay, Yugi?" As soon as the words left his mouth he mentally slapped himself. 'What a stupid question! Of course he is not okay.'

Yugi sighed and sat down next to Yami, "No, I am not. I am anything but okay."

"I know. Sorry." Yami said and looked away from Yugi.

"Sorry for this morning."

"You mean the whole crying thing? It's fine, Yugi."

"I was just having an emotional breakdown. Kairi is everything to me and the things that detective was saying…" Yugi trailed off as his eyes were filled with tears again.

"Yugi, I promise that we will find Kairi alive. I won't rest until I do." Yami said putting an arm around him and pulling him to his chest.

Yugi rested his head against Yami and closed his eyes.

A few moments later, Yugi fell asleep against Yami. Yami laid them down on the couch holding Yugi against his chest and followed Yugi into a deep sleep.

~Morning~

"What happened here?" Atemu asked as he walked downstairs with Heba and seeing Yugi asleep on the top of Yami, and Yami's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"My guess is that Yugi came downstairs, they talked and fell asleep." Heba said as he goes into the kitchen to make breakfast.

"Guess, their relationship is getting better." Atemu said sitting at the table.

Yugi groaned and sat up. He blushed when he noticed their position on the couch. He tried to get off but Yami's grip on him just tightened.

Yugi poked Yami on the forehead. "Yami, wake up and let go of me."

"Hmmm… Stop monkey… don't… mmm my banana…" Yami mumbled in his sleep tightening his grip on Yugi who burst out laughing.

When Yami heard Yugi's cute giggles, his eyes suddenly opened and also blushed when he saw their position. He missed Yugi's giggles so much.

"Your banana?" Yugi teased.

Yami let go of him so they could get up.

Yugi got up and walked into the kitchen. Heba place a platter of pancakes on the table. "Come on guys, eat your breakfast already. We have a lot to discuss today."

Yugi sat down but didn't touch the food. "I'm not hungry. Maybe I'll eat later."

Heba, Atemu and Yami looked at him worriedly but quickly ate their breakfast and waited for the others to come.

As the clock turned to nine, the game shop door opened and everyone piled into the living room; some sitting on the couch while the others sat on the floor.

Yugi stared at Tea. "Tea? When did you arrive from America?"

"I'm glad that you still remember me, Yugi. It would have been really awkward if you thought that I'm Anzu." Tea said.

Yugi sat on the floor and sighed, "You're our childhood friend, and how could I forget you? Although, I have to admit, my memory of you is still a little foggy."

"I don't remember her." Heba said.

"I was always better at remembering things…" Yugi pointed out. "And you were better at taking control of a situation."

"Speaking of the situation, what are we going to do?" Marik asked and Seto cleared his throat.

"My detectives found something interesting on Mazaki's records." Seto opened the brown envelope and took out a bunch of papers.

"According to this, before Anzu left America, their family owns a cabin that has been dormant for years. The suspicious thing here is that since it was dormant it means that there is no electricity or water supply but recently everything has been turned on. You're not staying there are you, Tea?" Seto asked looking at her.

"No but I do know what house you're talking about. We haven't used that place for over ten years." Tea answered.

"My informant says that the house is located at the outskirts of Domino. If this is true then we can assume that is the place where she is keeping Kairi." Seto said.

Yugi was about to say something when they heard the knock on the door. "I'll get it." Yugi said heading downstairs.

When Yugi opened the door, he saw a mother with a girl about Kairi's age was standing outside.

"Yugi Moto?" She asked and Yugi nodded.

"I don't mean to bother you but we live across the street from the game shop. The day your daughter disappeared, my daughter was outside, taking some pictures." She said handing Yugi a picture.

Yugi looked at the pictures and saw a picture of Anzu carrying Kairi away.

"I would have taken it to the police but I thought you should be the one to decide what to do with it." She said and after that, she and her daughter started to walk away.

"Thank you!" Yugi called after them and returned upstairs.

"Who was that?" Yami asked as Yugi sat down.

"Our neighbors across from the game shop. Her daughter took a picture of Anzu kidnapping Kairi." Yugi said showing them the picture.

"Well… now we have the proof and a distraction." Bakura said.

"Distraction?" Yugi asked.

"You see the police officers will take that picture and stop pestering you now. And while they're busy trying to find Anzu, we can go and take Anzu down on our own. And when they finally find her… well let's just say she won't be in her right mind." Bakura clarified giving them his usual smirk.

They again heard a knock on the door and Yugi got up to get it again.

Yugi opened the door and Dakarai walked in.

"Good morning, Mr. Moto I hate to inform you that I don't still have any information about the location or the person who took your daughter."

"Its fine but I do have a picture that will help you in your investigation." Yugi said as he handed him the picture.

Dakarai's eyes widened and he looked at Yugi. "Where did you get this?"

"The neighbor's daughter took it." Yugi answered.

"This will really help us in finding her. If you get anything else please let us know." Dakarai said and left.

Yugi returned upstairs and sighed. "The police are so useless." he grumbled sitting down.

"At least they are trying." Heba said.

"Okay now that the police have been taken care of, how long do you think it will take to find her before they do something?" Malik asked.

"We have to act soon but first we have to think of a plan and we can't all go." Ryou said.

"Why not?" Mai asked.

"It would draw too much attention to us." Ryou said.

"Okay. I think only the Yamis and Hikaris should go." Yugi said.

"I don't think you should go Yugi. It could be dangerous." Yami said.

But Yugi glared at him.

"Kairi is my daughter. You will not go without me."

"Here is what we are going to do." Atemu said starting to explain it.

~Cabin~

Kairi started to look around for an exit. Unfortunately, she could not find anything and she couldn't reach the air vent that she saw.

Kairi started to bang the door. "Please let me out! I miss my daddy and papa!" Kairi yelled hoping Anzu would let her go.

However, her pleas were ignored as the door remained locked and nobody approaches it. Kairi laid her head on the door and warm tears streamed down her face.

A few moments later, she heard someone opening the door. She took a few steps backward away from it and as the door opened, Anzu walked in. Kairi looked up at her fearfully and ran to the corner of the room to keep a distance between her and Anzu.

Anzu scowled at her and said, "Would you shut up! You're already getting on my nerve! How are you related to my Yami? You don't even look like him!"

"Daddy is not yours!" Kairi yelled.

Anzu towards her and back handed Kairi sending her crashing to the hard floor.

Kairi clutched her left shoulder that she landed on and screamed in pain.

"Watch what you're saying, rat!" Anzu hissed at her and left the room, locking the door behind her.

Kairi went back to bed and collapsed. She clutched her shoulder and cried in pain.

~Game Shop~

"It's a good plan but do you think we can pull it off?" Heba asked and Atemu nodded.

Yugi turned to Yami. "Do you want to do this, Yami?"

Yami clutched his fist and sighed, "I don't have any choice. I will do anything for Kairi."

Atemu nodded. "Be brave, Yami. It's not like it's for real. I'm sure you can pull it off."

"Just make sure the others are ready." Yami said and stood up.

He looked at Yugi and held his hand out. "Let's go and save our daughter."

Yugi took Yami's hand and left the game shop with the other Yamis and Hikaris behind them.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Wonder what Atemu has in mind for Yami?"<p>

Yugi: "You know you're in troubled when she starts asking questions about her own stories."

Inu: "Shut up!"

Heba: "Review please!"


	11. Chapter 11 The rescue

Inu: Sigh "I think my muses abandoned me."

Heba: Vein pops in forehead "Oi! Don't blame your laziness on us!"

Inu: Glare "I'm not lazy I simply am stuck and you're not helping me like you're supposed to be!"

Yugi: Smiles "Ignore them. We hope you enjoy the new chapter."

* * *

><p>Chapter 11- The Rescue<p>

Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Marik, Malik, Atemu and Heba were sitting, observing and scanning the area behind the bushes at the left side of the cabin. The cabin looks like a mini-mansion. The gang was confused. They didn't know why on earth the Mazaki needed a mansion in America and Japan; and at the same time, a mini-mansion in the outskirts of Domino and even Tea who is part of the family could not answer that question.

The cabin was made out of brown woods and had two floors and an attic. From their place, they could see the dining room where Anzu was sitting as she plays the piece of the puzzle that she took.

Yami growled possessively at the scene wanting to go inside and rip the puzzle from her.

Atemu looked to Yami and sighed, "Are you ready?"

Yami mumbled swear words in Egyptian and stood up. "Yes, I'm ready."

Yugi gave Yami a soft smile as an encouragement even though it was contrary of what he really feels. "You can do this, Yami. Remember… we have to save Kairi. And don't worry, we are right behind you."

Yami looked at Marik and Malik, "You better be."

After that, Yami headed to the front door of the cabin and knocked on the door. He was sighing while waiting for the door to open. Anzu opened the door and squealed when she saw Yami.

"Yami-kins! You came back!" She squealed and jumped into Yami's arms.

Yami cringed at the squeal and reminded himself. 'This is for Yugi and Kairi. I can do this.'

"Hey, Anzu!"

Anzu pulled back and smiled at him. "What made you come here?"

"Kairi. Now where is she, Anzu?" Yami stated anger evident in his voice, and Anzu's eyes darkened.

"I'll never tell you anything." She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes lustfully. "Now kiss me, Yami."

Yami looked at Atemu from the corner of his eyes. Atemu just nodded and Yami sighed. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Anzu's. **'_Pretend its Yugi. Don't think anything or anyone else.'_ **Yami remember what Atemu has said to him earlier. **_'_**I swear when this is over, Atemu is dead.**_'_** Yami thought feeling like he wanted to puke. 'What did I see in her?' Yami questioned himself.

~Behind the bushes~

"That is the sickest thing I have ever seen." Bakura commented and the others agreed.

Even though it was just an act, Yugi could feel his heart was torn into pieces. It was the same pain when he caught Yami and Anzu kissing on the couch 6 years ago. He knows that it wasn't real but seeing Yami and Anzu kissing _again _it brought bad and sad memories back. Yugi didn't know if Yami still had feelings for Anzu.

'I mean it's Anzu who cheated and left Yami, not the other way around. Yami might still harbor some feelings for Anzu.' Yugi reminded himself but the thought make his fragile heart ache more.

Atemu turned to Marik and Malik. "Alright guys, she's already distracted. You both ready?"

Malik nodded and looked at Marik. "I really want to do this."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You always get all the fun, fine."

Marik and Malik stood up and snuck from the bushes to the other side part of the cabin. They hid against the wall and Malik pulled out the Millennium Rod. He smirked and held it out towards Anzu and concentrated causing it to glow.

Anzu suddenly stopped kissing Yami as her eyes began to cloud. Yami pulled back, wipe his lips with his left arm and smirked. 'About time… I think I'm going to use a whole tube of toothpaste and a whole bottle of mouthwash wash when I get home.' Then he turned to others, "All clear. Malik has already controlled her mind."

Everyone ran towards them and Malik held up the Millennium Rod to Anzu. "Take us to Kairi!"

Anzu stared dazed for a second before she leaded them to the attic where she was keeping Kairi with the others following her. When Anzu stop in the front of the attic's door, everyone could clearly hear the soft sobs behind the door. Yugi wanted to jump Anzu and rip her heart out for all the pain she has caused him and his daughter. Yami looked Yugi from the corner of his eyes with concerned. Yugi waited impatiently as Anzu unlocked the door. When the door was unlocked, Yugi pushed her out of the way causing her to fall on her ass and ran inside the room.

Kairi was curled up in a small ball on the bed sobbing. She didn't even bother to look up and see who had burst inside the room fearing for the worst.

Yugi's protective father instincts kicked in. He ran towards her and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder. "Kairi, Tenshi, its Papa… please look at me."

Kairi snapped up when she heard her father's voice. She looked at Yugi with red, watery and puffy eyes. She looked him closer and poked him as if he was just an illusion. Deciding her papa is real; she threw herself into his arms and buried her face in his chest bursting into heavy sobs again.

Yami was so mad when he saw his daughter's distress. He grabbed Anzu by the collar of her shirt and shook her. "What the Ra were you thinking kidnapping my daughter?"

Anzu just stared at him with blank eyes.

Malik sighed and held the rod up. "This will be getting annoying if I have to command her to answer every question by someone who asks her."

Marik laughed and rolled his eyes, "Just order her to answer every question asked."

Malik froze and looked at Marik. "Why didn't I think of that?"

He then turned to Anzu and commanded, "Anzu, my puppet, I order you to answer every question that will be asked."

Anzu's eyes flashed and looked at Yami. "I didn't think anything but to steal you away from your whore."

Yami clutched her tighter then threw her roughly to the ground.

Anzu yelped in pain like a wounded dog.

Kairi flinched and Yugi held her tighter. He then turned to Malik. "I'm taking her home…" Yugi paused for a second before taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I need you to command Anzu to write a letter. I need her to write that she did kidnap Kairi, the reason why she had done it and because of guilt or something… she decided to let Kairi go so the police will not question me anymore about how Kairi got home…"

Malik nodded and got Anzu to do what Yugi had said.

Yugi picked Kairi up in bridal style and turned to Ryou and Heba. "Can you two come with me and help in taking care of Kairi? I'm sure you don't need to stay and see what they are going to do with her."

Ryou shivered at the thought of what Bakura may do to her.

Heba nodded. "Sure, Yugi."

Yugi turned to Yami with burning anger on his eyes. "Don't go easy on her."

Yami flinched at the sight and nodded.

"When you're done, please come to the game shop. Kairi will need both of her parents." His eyes softened and his voice was pleading as he shifted Kairi in his arms. She passed out long ago in his arms.

Yami smiled and approached Yugi.

"Of course, Yugi. I promised I'll be there for both of you." He answered as he placed a hand on Yugi's Shoulder.

Yugi nodded ignoring the heat that radiated from Yami's touch. Then he turned to Heba and Ryou, nodded his head and the three left the place.

Yami turned to Malik, Marik, Bakura and Atemu. "Is she done yet?"

Malik nodded and handed the letter to Yami. "You may not like what the letter contains, Yami."

Yami gave him a strange look before reading the letter.

_To whom it may concern:_

_My name is Anzu Mazaki. Two days ago, I kidnapped the daughter of my ex-boyfriend, Yami Sennen. Her name is Kairi Moto. I kidnapped her because I wanted Yami to look for me so I could force him to be mine again. However, I had no intention of releasing Kairi but instead when I got Yami back, I was planning to kill her and her other father, Yugi Moto._

_But due to extreme guilt, I decided to release Kairi._

_~ Anzu Mazaki_

Yami clutched the letter tightly and handed it back to Malik. He felt his blood boil and he just wanted to kill Anzu right then and there.

Atemu walked over and put a hand on Yami's shoulder. "Relax, Yami. She never got the chance to kill them. Now, do you have any question that you want to ask her?"

Yami looked back at Atemu with extreme confusion on his face.

Atemu sighed. "She left you, remember? And then she stalks and wants you back again. Aren't you at least a bit of curious why does she do that?"

Yami shrugged but none the less turned to Anzu. "Why did you dump me?"

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Because I got what I wanted from you… Sex."

Yami was shocked. He stared at her with wide eyed. "What?"

Anzu rolled her eyes again. "Surely you're not that stupid, Yami. The only reason I wanted you was because of sex and the fact that you're unbelievable hot, and being with me would make other women jealous."

Yami at this point was ready to send her to the shadow realm and never let her return regardless of what the cops would think. 'I can't believe I gave up Yugi for-for-… for this WHORE!' Yami screamed in his head.

"I am such an idiot!" Yami said looking at Atemu with tears on his eyes.

Atemu shook his head. "No, you're not…" But Yami did not remove his stare from Atemu. "… okay, you are."

Bakura sighed. "Can we just please get on with the torture?"

Marik nodded in agreement and Yami sighed trying to hold his tears back. "What are we going to do with her?"

"Oh! A suggestions. Let me in! Let me in!" Malik beamed.

"I say we just open the shadow realm, throw her in and forget about her." Atemu said.

"Too boring… I suggest we summon our shadow creatures and let them eat her slowly." Marik suggested.

"Um… you realize if her body is here but her soul is in the shadow realm, the police will be suspicious and will start asking questions because basically she will be dead, right guys?" Malik pointed out and the others groaned in disappointment.

"I got it!" Yami said with an evil grin. "We can cast a shadow spell on her."

Atemu tilted his head in confusion. "What type of spell, Yami?"

"One where, she will _think_ that she was being ripped apart by our shadow creatures, but she's not." Yami said.

"You mean like hallucinations?" Bakura said and Yami nodded.

"Can we add a little twist?" Malik asked.

"What kind of twist?" Marik asked.

"How about every time she looks in the mirror, she will see a hideous creature." Malik said and the others grinned.

"I love it!" They all said in unison.

~In the meantime~

Yugi was getting worried and upset. Every time he touches Kairi she would flinch away and freaked out and it was beginning to scare Yugi.

He was currently in the kitchen with Heba and Ryou. Kairi passed out on the couch a few moments after they got home. He told the others she was back but he warned them to stay away in order to give her time to calm down.

"My daughter. MY OWN DAUGHTER IS AFRAID OF ME! She thinks that I'm going to hit her!" Yugi cried as he looked at his brother and friend for some answers.

Heba sighed and hug his brother. "Yugi, I know this is hard for you and I'm sorry. I think you should bring Kairi to a psychologist."

Yugi nodded and sniffled a little. "I feel like I've let her down. I failed as a father."

Ryou sighed and put a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, you didn't fail as a father. Anyway, the most important thing is that Kairi is okay."

Yugi shook his head. "I failed to protect the person who I was supposed to protect with my life and now she needs to see a psychologist because of my failure."

Heba sighed and spoke softly, "Yugi, listen to me. We became successful through failures. We have to first commit mistakes and fall down so many times in order to succeed. We can learn from the trials and experiences that we encounter. It's human nature to learn from the actions and mistakes that they've committed. Understand?"

Yugi nodded.

Then he heard Kairi's soft sobs and immediately went to her side.

~Back with Anzu~

Anzu was now released from Malik's mind control. She was currently huddled in a corner screaming from the top of her lungs. Because of the spell, she believed that Slifer, Ra, Diabound and Black Magician were slowly tearing her skin off her body. Unfortunately, this hallucination will only last for two days but the mental scar that was inflicted will be retained in her mind permanently. And every time she will look in a mirror, she will see herself as a hideous old, balding woman who has very many warts and pimples on her face.

Yami and the others were currently enjoying the scene until they heard the cops' sirens.

"Crap!" Bakura yelled running to the window.

"What are we going to do? From the sounds of it, they are already near." Marik said.

"Marik, do you think Malik can survive a little travel through the shadow realm?" Yami asked.

Marik shrugged. "He is a Hikari. The shadows may swallow him up but I will not allow that to happen." Marik pointed out.

"Well… it's our only choice." Atemu said as he and Yami open a portal.

"It will take us to the game shop." Yami said stepping into the portal.

~Game Shop~

Yugi was in the living room, softly stroking Kairi's hair as she slept calmly for the first time since they got home. Yugi took a deep breath only to let out a silent scream and fall on the ground as a huge black portal suddenly appeared in his living room.

Yami stepped out from the portal followed by Atemu, Bakura and Marik who was carrying Malik.

Yugi sighed. "You scared the crap out of me guys! Geez! By the way, when did you learn to do that?"

Yami chuckled. "Sorry, Aibou. And as for the portals, I could do it for a while, but since it's a shadow realm portal, it's too dangerous for the Hikaris to enter and that is why Marik was carrying Malik."

Kairi started to wake up as Heba and Ryou came into the room.

Yugi got up and sat besides Kairi again. He ran a hand through her hair slowly in order to get her back to sleep.

Ryou sighed. "How did it go?"

The Yamis and Malik started to tell them everything that happened after they left.

Just as they finished the story, the door bell rang.

Heba stood up since Yugi didn't want to leave Kairi. "Don't worry, Yugi. I will get the door."

Yami looked at Yugi. "Where is Jii-chan?"

"Um… He went to lie down." Yugi said. "I think he still feels like it's his entire fault."

"Yugi." Yugi turned to Heba and saw him leading Detective Dakarai in the living room.

Dakarai looked at Kairi. "So it's true. She really let Kairi go."

Yugi nodded and came up with a random lie. "Kairi was crying so hard when she came home and collapsed in my arms."

Dakarai nodded and wrote it down. "Anzu seems to be suffering from hallucinations. We believe she is very sick. We're going to send her to a mental institution."

The gang nodded.

"By the way, I believe this belongs to you." Dakarai said handing the puzzle and the eye piece to Yugi and then left.

"What do we do now?" Ryou asked as Yugi put the puzzle back together and slipped it around his neck.

"We need to help Kairi to overcome what happened to her. She was traumatized from what Anzu did to her. I think me and Yami have to take her to see a psychologist." Yugi said looking at Yami who nodded in agreement.

"Okay. I guess we should all go home then." Heba said and stood up.

"Goodnight, Yugi. Call us if you need us." they said and everyone left leaving Yugi, Yami and Kairi alone.

"I will just put her to bed and be back down in a second." Yugi said picking Kairi up in a bridal style. After tucking her into bed, Yugi returned downstairs.

Yugi sat next to Yami and looked at him. "Thank you, Yami, for today."

"No problem, Yugi. There is nothing to thank me about." Yami said.

"Hey, Yami there is something I need to tell you." Yugi said as he stood up.

"What is it, Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yugi smiled still not facing Yami. "I forgive you." He whispered so low that Yami almost didn't hear it.

* * *

><p>Inu: Bows head ashamed "I think I owe you all an apology."<p>

Heba: Glares "You think! You left them without an update for a WEEK!"

Inu: Pouts "I warned them my updating would be a little funky because of everything that is going on!"

Heba: Sigh "You disappoint me."

Inu: Cries

Yugi: Smiles and rubs Inu's back "Please review."

Inu: Snaps head up "Wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait do not end it just yet I have a question!"

Yugi: Sigh "What is it?"

Inu: "How come dark magician has two names? Black magician and Dark magician? I was unsure what to call him because of it."

Yugi: Shrugs"Anyone have a answer?"

_Special thank you to everyone who added this to their favorites!_

_Abzstar__, __aleandra__, __AmiaraDemonBloodGoddess__, __Anju Styx__, __AqousRiverRere__, __BadBlackCatXV__, __CashyHoray1.00__, __DarkInuBlossom__, __Doodlez1996__, __Doragon-chan__, __Drawn2Danger__, __dreamer1821__, __fleshmaidengirl__, __Foxluna__, __HeartXCrossbones__, __Hiei Dragon Girl__, __Kura no Musa__, __MarahJade__, __MissKenniGurl672__, __moonlightladyshadow__, __MsGuemja__, __Neko ReiRei__, __neliaka__, __Princess Merleen__, __puppet-with-a-gunXD__, __PuppyProngs__, __rikimaru9__, __shinrai yogensha__, __summerof1999__, __TheMysticalQ__, __Therese Lyke__, __xoxdreamrrxox__, __XxDevilxX199__, __Yami Yuugi__, __yugi123_


	12. Chapter 12 Counseling and The Moto's

Chapter 12- Counseling and The Moto's

Yami was shocked. No that was an understatement, he was dumbfounded. He stared at Yugi speechless and with mouth open. He couldn't believe that Yugi has already forgiven him after what he had done to him. He thought that it will take months, no years before Yugi could forgive him. He swallowed hard and tried to find his voice. "Re-really?"

Yugi nodded slowly and turned to Yami for the first time and gave him a light smile. "Yes, Yami, I forgive you."

Yami finally recovered from being shocked, launched off the couch and pulled Yugi into a hug. Yugi stiffened but wrapped his arms around Yami to return the hug. Yami pulled back and stared into Yugi's lilac eyes. He smiled and whispered, "Thank you, Yugi. You have no idea what that means to me."

Yugi smiled lightly. "You deserve it, Yami. You proved you were sorry and I believe you now."

"W-will you let me take you on a d-date now?" Yami asked never breaking the eye contact with him.

Yugi's eyes drifted to the stairs and he sighed. "I don't know, Yami. With everything that's happened, with Kairi and Jii-chan never leaving his room…"

"Please, Yugi?" Yami begged and Yugi looked back to Yami.

"Give me a week to get things back on track." Yugi took a deep breath. "And, Yami? We're really going to take things slow."

Yami nodded. "Alright, I understand."

Yugi pulled out from Yami's arms and headed to the stairs. "Goodnight, Yami."

"Goodnight, Yugi." Yami said and then thought. 'I love you.'

~Morning~

Kairi sat at the dining table as Yami made her toast for breakfast. Yugi and Jii-Chan was still asleep. The events from yesterday exhaust them out plus Yugi had stayed awake all the night to ease Kairi back to sleep because of nightmares.

Yami set the toast in front of Kairi and she just looked at it.

Yami sighed. "Come on, Kairi. You have to eat."

Kairi crinkled her nose. "You did it wrong."

Yami looked at her confused. "Huh?"

"The toast… you did it wrong."

"What's wrong with the toast?"

Kairi just sighed and pushed it away. "Never mind, daddy."

Yami sighed and sat across from her. "No. Tell me what I did wrong."

Kairi just shook her head.

"Did you cut the crust off?" A very tired voice said.

Yami turned to Yugi. "It's the crust?'

Yugi looked at the toast. "And you used the wrong type of the bread. Kairi hates wheat bread. She only eats white."

Yami sighed and went into the kitchen to try again. "I'll never get the hang of this."

Yugi giggled and said, "Sure you will. Although, it will take a while."

Yugi sat at the table and looked at Kairi. "You, me and daddy are going to visit a nice person today for you to talk about what happened."

Kairi looked at Yugi scared. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do. I'm sorry but hun' you need help. I had to get up twelve times last night because of your nightmares and Tenshi that is not healthy." Yugi said reaching across the table to hold her hand.

Kairi nodded and Yami came back to the table with new toast. "Ok white bread, no crust and with butter and peanut butter. Am I right this time?"

Kairi nodded and started to eat the toast.

Yami looked at Yugi and smiled. "What time are we going to leave?"

"Her appointment is at ten o'clock..." Then Yugi looked at the clock. "It's already nine thirty so as soon as she is done eating; we're going to leave already."

"What about you, Yugi? You know that you need to eat." Yami pointed out.

"I'm not hungry so don't worry." Yugi said getting up to get his car keys.

~Counseling~

Yugi, Yami and Kairi walked into Miho Nosaka office. Yugi walked over to the receptionist.

The woman looked up. "Hello. How may I help you?"

"My daughter has an appointment with Dr. Nosaka." Yugi said.

"Name?"

"Kairi Sennen Moto."

"Alright. She will call you when she is ready."

Yugi nodded and went to join Yami and Kairi.

"Papa, I don't want to do this." Kairi whispered.

"I know Tenshi, but you have to."

Kairi went back to sulking till the doctor came out and walked over to them.

Miho has long blue hair tied up in a yellow ribbon. She has dark blue eyes and wore a long light blue dress.

Miho smiled at Kairi and said, "Hi, you must be Kairi. My name is Dr. Miho."

Kairi nodded, smiled back nervously and said, "Hello."

"Well… why don't you come with me and we will talk for a little bit."

Kairi nodded and followed Miho back into the office.

Yami sighed. "How long do you think they will be in there?"

"One to two hours." Yugi answered.

"How do you know that?"

Yugi looked away and Yami sighed again. "You also got counseling after I left, didn't you?"

Yugi sighed and nodded, "Yah, I had to."

"Your brother once told me that you would always wake up from nightmares after I left, is that true?"

"Yami, I don't want to talk about this." Yugi said still not looking at Yami.

"We need to talk about this, Yugi." Yami said slipping a hand under Yugi's chin and turning his head to face him.

Yugi look at Yami in the eyes and sighed again. "Ok, fine. I did have nightmares and I also went to a psychologist. Anything else you want to know?"

Yami let go of Yugi's chin and looked away. "Why are you so hostile today? I thought you said you already have forgiven me."

"Oh I do forgive you, Yami! But you're bringing up painful memories. Anyone would get hostile from it."

Yami sighed and was about to say something else when the door opened again and Kairi and Miho came out from the room. Kairi's face was stained with tears and her eyes were red and swollen. Miho was rubbing her back and turned to Yugi and Yami. "Can I speak to you two in my office?"

Yami and Yugi nodded and stood up. Yugi turned to Kairi and smiled. "Wait right here. We will be right back."

Yami and Yugi sat on the couch and Miho sat across from them.

"So…are you two divorced?"

"Never married." Yugi said rather quickly.

Miho raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, well… I called you in here to talk about Kairi."

"Is she ok?" Yugi and Yami asked simultaneously.

Miho sighed. "She is suffering from posttraumatic stress disorder."

It's Yami's turned to raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"Posttraumatic stress disorder also known as PTSD is a severe anxiety disorder that can develop after exposure to any event that results in psychological trauma. Some symptoms include intrusive upsetting memories of the events, flashbacks, acting or feeling like the event is happening again; nightmares either of the events or other frightening things; feelings of intense distress when reminded of the trauma; intense physical reactions reminding of the event like pounding heart, rapid breathing, nausea, muscle tension, sweating." Miho said handing them a brochure of the information.

Yugi flipped through it. "Yami, look at this."

Yami leaned over…

**Symptoms of PTSD in children and adolescents**

In children—especially those who are very young—the symptoms of PTSD can be different than the symptoms in adults. Symptoms in children include:

~Fear of being separated from the parents

~Losing previously-acquired skills (such as toilet training)

~Sleep problems and nightmares without recognizable content

~Somber, compulsive play in which themes or aspects of the trauma are repeated

~New phobias and anxieties that seem unrelated to the trauma (such as a fear of monsters)

~Acting out the trauma through play, stories, or drawings

~Aches and pains with no apparent cause

~Irritability and aggression

Yami nodded especially when he noticed one of the symptoms: 'Fear of being separated from the parents.' He wondered if Kairi acquired that symptom. "Do you think she acquired the symptom of being away from us, her parents? Do you think she's okay out there?"

Miho nodded. "Before we left her outside, I told the receptionist to observe her while I talked to you two. She would tell me what she has observed with Kairi."

"What are the treatment options?" Yugi asked looking for the information.

"There are four choices but for her age I suggest only two of them: therapy and some medicine. I will prescribe the medicines that she will take."

Yugi raised an eyebrow. "What type of medicine?"

"Antidepressants such as Prozac and Zoloft. These medications are most commonly used for PTSD." She explained.

Yugi nodded. "So when should I schedule the next appointment?"

"I would like to meet Kairi every Saturday at 10 A.M. if that's okay with you." Miho said pulling out her schedule book.

Yugi nodded. "How much will this cost me?"

"Hundred dollars a day." Miho answered and Yugi pulled out his check book.

"Good thing I'm famous." Yugi mumbled. "Thank you for everything today." Yugi said ripping off the check and handing it to her.

Miho took the check and walked Yugi and Yami out. The second they were out of the room, Kairi ran up to Yugi and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Don't leave me again, Papa." She cried into his chest.

Yugi's eyes widened and looked to Yami who was equally shocked.

Miho leaned in and whispered in his ear. Yugi nodded wrapped his arms around Kairi and said, "I won't. I promise Tenshi. You're already safe."

Kairi nodded her head and Yugi looked to Miho. "We will see you next Saturday."

Miho nodded and Yugi led Kairi and Yami home.

When they reached home, they headed upstairs but suddenly Yugi froze. Standing in their living room was the people he hadn't expected to see ever again.

Kairi and Yami looked at him confused. "Aibou? What's wrong?"

Yugi however didn't hear him. "Mom? Dad?"

Yami snapped his head to the people in the living room and Kairi cling to Yugi.

"Hello again, Yugi." Yugi's mom said.

"Hello son." his dad said.

Yugi narrowed his eyes and said harshly, "What are you two doing here?"

"We're here because of your grandfather, Yugi." His mom said.

"What's wrong with Jii-can!" Yugi yelled.

"He had a heart attack and was taken to the hospital." His dad said.

"Yugi, who are these people?" Yami asked.

Yugi sighed, "They're supposed to be my parents, my father Riku Moto and my mother Miu Moto."

Riku was about six feet tall. He had the same hair like Yami's and had deep purple eyes. He was dressed in business attire which consisted of a black suit, dark purple shirt and a black tie. He had a strong aura around him.

Miu had short brown red hair and grey eyes. She was dressed in crimson blouse with a black knee length tight skirt. To Yami she seemed extremely uptight.

Miu sighed and folded her arms over her chest. "Yugi we _are_ your parents." She said emphasis on the word _are_.

"No real parents will abandon their children; real parents when their child is pregnant, they don't call them a whore and never talk to them again; real parents are there for their kids when they needed them and don't dump them with their grandfather."

"You were pregnant at nineteen and you should not have been pregnant!" Riku said looking at Kairi who shivered and hugged Yugi tighter.

"That doesn't give you the right to call me a whore!" Yugi yelled and Kairi flinched.

"Yugi, your scaring Kairi and we need to get to your grandfather." Yami said whispering in his ear.

Yugi nodded, bent down and picked Kairi up. "Come on. We will go to Heba's first."

"Yugi wait!" Miu said grabbing his arm. "Where does Heba live?"

"None of your business and you're not welcome here. I want you gone before I get back." Yugi said as he with Kairi in his arms and Yami left to find Heba.

Yugi buckled Kairi into the backseat of the car and got in the front with Yami.

"Yugi, did I miss something? I thought your parents were dead" Yami asked.

"Might as well be." Yugi mumbled. "No, you didn't miss much. Me and Heba were five when they dropped us off at our grandfather's, never to return again. And six years ago, I called them to tell them that I was pregnant but they didn't support me instead they called me a whore and never spoke to me again."

Yami gasped in shock. "I am so sorry, Yugi."

"It's nothing. I already got over with it a long time ago." Yugi said as they pulled into the Sennen driveway.

They walked to the door and rung the bell. A few seconds later Heba opened the door.

"Yugi, Yami? What's wrong? How did the counseling go?" Heba asked as Atemu appeared behind him.

"Heba, I will explain that on our way to the hospital. Right now we need to go." Yugi said heading back to the car.

"Wait… what? What's going on? And why are you so moody?" Heba asked getting inside at the back of the car with Atemu and Kairi.

Yugi scowled. "_They're_ here. And Jii-chan had a heart attack." He said saying it with disgust.

Suddenly _it_ clicked with Heba. "Wait… the irritability, the disgust... Oh Ra! Our parents are here!"

Yugi nodded. "Unfortunately!"

Heba groaned. "What on earth are they doing here?"

"They didn't say anything."

"Wait… did you say Jii-Chan had a heart attack!" Heba exclaimed.

"Yah! _They_ told me." Yugi said.

"Is he ok?"

"We will find out." Yugi said pulling into the hospital parking lot.

* * *

><p>Inu: "I think my math is right since Yugi was born Jun 4 and Kairi was born Jun 15 so Yugi had to be 19 when he gave birth…. I think….. I am about 70% sure he was 19."<p>

Yugi: "Inu is not very good at math."

Inu: "Hey I am…. Ok never mind ya I suck at math."

Yugi: Shakes head "Review please."

_Thank you InuYoiushi for the information ok Dark/Black Magician!_

**Age Reminder**

_**Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou and Malik = 25**_

_**Atemu, Yami, Seto, Marik and Bakura= 27**_

_**Jii-chan = 76**_

_**Kairi = 6**_


	13. Chapter 13 Solomon

Disclaimers:

Inu: "I hate doing this. I don't even know if I'm supposed to do this every chapter nor do I want to. So here is a reminder!"

Heba: Rolls eyes "Inu does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!"

Yugi: "Yu-Gi-Oh belongs to _Takahashi Kazuki_"

Inu: "Right now that that is over. Enjoy the chappy."

* * *

><p>Chapter 13- Solomon<p>

Yugi, Yami, Kairi, Atemu and Heba entered the hospital and ran to the front desk.

"Excuse me." Yugi said.

The receptionist looked at them.

"Yes? How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my grandfather, Solomon Moto?"

The receptionist looked at his name on the chart and turned to Yugi. Yugi couldn't read the emotion on her face but it sent a cold shiver down to his spine. "The doctor will be out in a moment to talk to you. Please have a seat in the waiting area."

Yugi nodded, took Kairi's hand and led them all to the waiting area. When they've reached the room, Yugi's face turned red from anger when he saw the people who were also in the waiting area.

"Heba, dear, it nice to see you again." Miu said as Yugi sat very far away from them with Yami on his left and Kairi in his lap.

Heba glared at her. "What are you doing here? I highly doubt it's about Jii-chan. The last time he got sick you didn't care."

Riku sighed. "We are here for a different reason, but right now is not the time to talk about it."

A few moments later, the doctor who attended Solomon came around the corner. "Who is here for Solomon Moto?"

Yugi stood up and put Kairi on the floor. "We are."

The doctor nodded at him and then looked at Kairi. "Can I speak to you alone? This is not for the young ones' ears."

Yugi nodded and looked at Yami. "Can you watch her?"

Yami nodded and Yugi followed the doctor to a secluded area along with Heba and their parents.

"I hate to tell you this but Mr. Moto did not make it." The doctor said slowly and carefully.

Yugi sucked a quick breath the moment the doctor said the words that he don't want to hear and fell to his knees.

"How…? What happened? I thought heart attacks could be treated and we called the hospital as soon as possible." Miu asked still emotionless.

The doctor sighed and looked at Yugi with concerned when he saw Yugi clutched Heba's shirt sobbing, and Heba rubbed his back trying to calm him down. "A heart attack was traitor disease. It occurs when a clot blocks a vessel in the heart. The blood is unable to pass through that vessel, and it causes a portion of the heart to die. A heart attack is known as a "myocardial infarction" myocardial meaning heart and infarction meaning death. The pain experienced is from lactic acid as a result of the dying cardiac tissue. If enough of the heart tissue dies, the heart cannot effectively pump and you will die. Some people have a heart attack and don't even realize it, possibly assuming its just heartburn. Others will die within minutes or even seconds."

"I see, thank you." Miu said.

Yugi had enough. He stood up and for the first time in his life, approached his mother and slapped her. Miu was shocked. She didn't expect that slapped especially from her son. He turned to Yugi while holding her now stinging cheek.

"Our grandfather and your father just _died_ and you're acting like-like… it's nothing! What is wrong with you! I can't believe your acting like this-this… emotionless monster!" Yugi said with tears streaming down his face and ran away from the room and out of the hospital.

Heba turned to them. "I don't care nor do I want to know anymore why you're here. Just. Go. Home." Heba said emphasizing the last sentence and walked back into the waiting area. He collapsed in Atemu's arms sobbing when he had reached the room.

Yami saw Yugi ran out from the hospital and was extremely worried. He looked at Atemu who looked back at him and Kairi and nodded. He understood that Yami has to follow Yugi and Atemu will take care of Kairi for the mean time. Yami smiled and eased Kairi off his lap. "I have to go find Papa. Can you go home with Uncle Atemu and Heba?"

Kairi nodded and walked over to them. Then Yami ran out of the hospital to follow Yugi.

Yami started looking for Yugi at home although he highly doubted Yugi would be there considering it was a mile walk from the hospital to the game shop and Yami had the car. Seeing his assumption was right, Yami decided to check the park. Yugi wasn't there either.

'Damn it, Yugi! Where are you!' Yami questioned in his mind. He tried to reach Yugi through the link but found Yugi's end blocked. Yami was very worried now and it only made him sad that he couldn't think of any places where Yugi would go. When they were still together in the past, Yami knew everything about Yugi; where he would go, who he was with and what he was thinking. Being back here 6 years later, Yami had finally realized how many years have passed and how much his little Yugi had matured and changed from the years he was not there.

Yami took a deep breath to calm himself. He ran a hand through his hair when suddenly he remembered something. 'He might just be there…'

~With Yugi~

After running out from the hospital, Yugi went to the one place where he felt connected with his grandfather…The Ancient Egyptian section of Ishizu's museum.

Yugi went into the nameless pharaoh section that Ishizu and his grandfather discovered a few years back. He sat in a corner of the room hugging his knees and sob violently.

Solomon meant everything to Yugi and Heba. He was there for the boys when their parents abandoned them. He did everything a real parent was supposed to and more. Even when things started to turn weird with the Millennium Items he never turned his back from them. And when Kairi was born, he was always there for Yugi and supported him a lot more than anyone else; helping to take care of Kairi and teaching him everything he needed to know about being a parent. Yugi owned him a lot… and now he would never get the chance to repay him.

'I didn't even get to say goodbye!' Yugi cried in his head.

Suddenly Yugi heard foots steps coming closer to him but chose to ignore it hoping that person would just also ignore and leave him alone. However, his luck apparently sucked today because he felt the stranger's arms circle around him and pulled him onto its lap.

Yugi struggled at first but when he heard Yami's voice, "Hush, little one. It's only me." He broke down into sobs again clutching Yami's shirt.

Yami ran circles on Yugi's back. "Shhh…, Yugi it's ok."

"No, no, i-its n-not, Y-Yami!" Yugi said between his hiccups. "H-He's g-gone!"

Yami's eyes widened and then his face was clouded with grief and sympathy.

"Yugi, I'm so sorry. I know how much Solomon meant to you." Yami said hugging Yugi tightly.

"I-It's n-not fa-fair." Yugi choked out crying harder.

"I know."

"I d-didn't -e-even get to s-say g-g-goodbye to h-him."

"It's okay, Yugi. It's going to be okay." Yami said not sure what else he could say to the little one to calm him down.

"Wh-where is K-Kairi? D-does she…"

"Hush, Kairi is with Atemu and Heba and she doesn't know yet."

Yugi took a deep breath, pulled away from Yami and rubbed his eyes. "H-How a-am I g-going to t-tell her?"

"The same ways any parents does, tell her carefully in the words that she can understand although there is no easy way to do it."

Yugi nodded and Yami stood up. He took Yugi's hand and led him back to the car. Yugi kept fighting back his tears while Yami drove to Heba's and picked Kairi up.

Kairi looked at Yugi with worries and concern on her face as they drove back to the game shop.

~Game Shop~

Yami, Yugi and Kairi sat in the living room in silence.

Kairi looked to Yugi and asked, "Papa, where is Jii-Chan?"

Yugi looked at his daughter with tears glistened in his eyes. He doesn't know how he's going to answer her question but he decided to tell the truth. "K-Kairi, Jii-Chan h-he…" Yugi choked and lowered his head speaking quietly. "H-he passed away."

Kairi looked confused. "What?"

Yami stood up and walked over to her and pulled her onto his lap. "Jii-Chan has gone to a better place and he won't be able to come back anymore."

Kairi's eyes glistened with tears and she looked at Yami still confused. "Why?"

Yami looked defeated. He didn't know what to say.

"Kairi." Yugi said and the child looked at him.

"Remember when Cleo, your fish passed away?" Yugi asked and Kairi nodded. "It's similar to that."

Kairi looked horrified. "Jii-Chan is joining Cleo?"

Yugi nodded and Kairi started to sob.

"I-I w-won't see, Jii-Chan e-ever again."

Yugi got up and sat next to Yami and hugged Kairi. "I'm so sorry, Kairi. But you know you will see Jii-chan again but not right now."

After a while of trying to calm Kairi down, Yugi and Yami put her to bed and returned downstairs.

"This is going to be a nightmare. I highly doubt my parents will let me handle all the funeral arrangements." Yugi said putting his head in his hands.

"Yugi, did Solomon write a will?" Yami asked carefully.

Yugi nodded. "Seto's top lawyer has it. Once we call everyone, I will have Seto bring it over. Even if I have to take them to court, I will make sure that we have control of the funeral arrangements."

Yami nodded and pulled Yugi into his arms. "You're already under enough stress. You're not eating right? I need you to take care of yourself, Yugi. We need all the energy and strength to overcome this."

Yugi nodded and laid his head on Yami's chest. "I know, Yami. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, Aibou. Nothing is your fault." Yami said and then thought. 'If anyone's fault, its mine. I should have never left you.'

* * *

><p>Inu: Wipes eyes.<p>

Yami: "Were you crying?"

Atemu: "Sure looks like it Yami."

Inu: Sniffle "N-No!" Looks around. "You're not my muses... Where is Yugi and Heba?"

Atemu: "They refuse to talk to you right now."

Yami: "You did just kill their grandfather."

Inu: "It's just part of the story!"

Yami: "And if it wasn't for the readers, I would send you to the shadow realm."

Atemu: "Inu is sorry the chapter is short but stuff did happen."

Yami: "Review please."


	14. Chapter  14 Funeral arrangements

Inu: "I'm back! Who missed me!"

Chirp. Chirp. Chirp

Inu: Sweat drop "Really? I feel so unloved."

Yami: Walks into room eating a bag of chips, looks to Inu "Oh your back….. Hi."

Inu: Vain pop "If you weren't so vital to the story I would kill you."

Yami: Roll eyes and eats a chip "Well I am and Heba and Yugi still aren't talking to you."

Inu: Sigh "Stubborn &*%#... Alright let's move Yami, here is Chapter 14!"

* * *

><p>Chapter 14 Funeral arrangements<p>

The next day Yugi called everyone to tell that his grandfather, Solomon had passed away. However, he only wanted a few people to come over at a time so only Joey, Seto, Heba and Atemu came. Yami is currently staying at the game shop because Kairi asked him to stay and even though Yugi didn't want to admit, he didn't want Yami to leave either.

Knock. Knock. Knock

"It's open guys!" Yugi shouted from the living room and Seto and Joey came in.

Yugi was in the living room with Kairi, Yami, Atemu and Heba. Joey came and sat with Seto who handed Solomon's will to Yugi.

Yugi took it with shaky hands and stared at it.

Heba sat next to Yugi and put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Yugi, maybe I should open and read it." He offered gently.

Yugi looked at him and nodded. "Alright, Heba."

Heba took the will and opened it slowly. He took a deep breath and read: "Upon my death I, Solomon Sugoroku Moto, hereby leave the deed of the Kame game shop to my two grandsons, Heba and Yugi Moto. Also, the money in my savings bank should be equally distributed to them. And for my last wish, I want to be cremated. The people responsible to make sure this is carried out are my grandsons."

Heba closed the will and put it down on the center table. "That's all it says."

"Mom and Dad weren't mentioned. That doesn't surprise me." Yugi said looking at the will.

"How much money does Solomon have?" Joey asked.

Yugi shook his head. "I have no idea. I didn't even know he had a savings account."

Seto pulled out his phone and made a call. "Ah yes. This is Seto Kaiba. I need information about the savings account registered to Solomon Moto… Yes… That's right…I see…Thanks…Bye." Seto closed his phone and looked to Heba and Yugi. "Your grandfather has a savings account registered in Domino's Star Bank and his total savings is two million and seven thousand dollars."

Yugi was shocked while Heba just sighed.

"Yugi, I think I know why our parents are here now." Heba stated and Yugi turned to him.

"Dad has his own company so why on earth would he be here for money?"

Heba pulled out the morning's newspaper and handed it to Yugi.

Yugi opened it and flipped till he saw something in big letters.

**Moto Company runs into debt problems!**

Yugi's eyes widened and he scanned the paper.

_According to our sources, Riku Moto's company has huge debt to pay and his gaming company is at stake. He needs to acquire about a million dollar in order to pay the debt off and was given a month to produce the money or his company will be shut down._

_For the mean time, Riku didn't want to be interview but we will keep you updated on the situation._

Yugi gripped the newspaper in his hands tightly.

"Papa? You okay?" Yugi looked up to Kairi and sighed.

"I am fine, Tenshi." Yugi stood up and pulled out his phone. "I am going to make a call."

Yugi went outside and phone the newspaper company.

"Domino editorial company, how may I help you?" The secretary asked.

"Yes. My name is Yugi Moto. May I speak with the person who wrote the article about Riku Moto?"

There was a pause and then someone spoke.

"Hello? My name is Lisa, how can I help you?" She asked.

"Are you the one who wrote the article about Riku Moto?" Yugi asked.

"Yes I am. Why?"

"I want to give you some inside information. Where can I meet you?"

"Hmmm… How about the Seafood Bay Restaurant?"

"Alright, when and what time?"

"How about now since it's already lunch time?"

"Sure. See you then."

Yugi hung up and went back inside.

"Guys, I have to meet someone. I'll be back later." Yugi said and grabbed his car keys.

"Where are you going, Yugi?" Heba asked as he walked over to him.

"To meet the editor of the newspaper who wrote the article about dad."

"Press people are dangerous, Yugi so be careful." Atemu advised.

Yugi nodded and left.

~Restaurant~

Yugi sat across from the long blond hair and brown eyed girl who had a name tag on her blouse which has Lisa and the name of the newspaper company on it.

"Hello. So… who are you? You didn't mention your name when we talked on the phone. " Lisa said taking a sip of her drink.

"Yugi Moto. Riku Moto's son." Yugi stated and Lisa choked.

"Ohhh! This is good. We didn't even know he had a son."

"Two actually, me and my twin brother."

Lisa nodded and started writing. "What's his name?"

"Heba Moto."

"I see. So what good information can you give me?"

"Hhhmmm...How about when his sons were only six years old, he and his wife dumped them with their grandfather who had raised them since then?" He said as a waiter put down a cup of water in front of him.

Lisa stared in shock then wrote it down and looked back to Yugi. "That's awful! Did they give you a reason?"

"No, and when I got pregnant at 19, I called and told them about it but instead supporting and comforting me they called me a whore. And since then I haven't spoken to them till recently." Yugi said and picked up his water and sipped it.

Lisa wrote it down and looked to him again. "Any clue what they want now?"

"Me and my brother have an idea."

"And what is your idea?"

"His company has huge debt so we think that they want our now deceased grandfather's life insurance and savings money."

Lisa looked at him with sympathy and wrote again. "When did your grandfather die?"

"Two days ago."

"What was his name?"

"Solomon Sugoroku Moto."

She nodded. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because I am furiously mad and I want revenge." Yugi said looking down at the table.

"Well… I hope you get it. With all this information I can probably shatter their reputation in the business world."

"One thing."

Lisa looked up and Yugi stared her intently.

"I want to be left anonymous. It could cause problems if my name is mentioned."

Lisa nodded. "No problem. I can do that. But with all the private information you gave me you could be found out easily."

Yugi shrugged. "If that happens, I'll deal with it then."

They stood up and Yugi shook her hand. "Thank you."

"No, thank you. This would really help my career."

Yugi headed back to the game shop and went into the kitchen. He sat at the dining table and flipped through the cremation books.

Heba walked in and sat across from him. "What's left to do, Yugi?"

"Just planning the wake date… where it will be and the cremation date."

"Well… we can have it in the funeral home around the corner and after the wake we can have him cremated." Heba said and Yugi nodded.

"Can you call them and get the soonest possible date?" Yugi asked.

Heba nodded and left.

Kairi walked over and pulled on Yugi's sleeve.

Yugi looked down at her and smiled despite how he really feels right now. "Yes, Tenshi?"

"What's a wake?" She asked.

"A wake is where we go to share our memories of the one who passed away and Jii-Chan will be in his coffin. It's similar to what we did for Cleo before we flushed her." Yugi said and Kairi nodded.

"Are we going to flush Jii-Chan like we did to Cleo?"

Yugi's eyes went wide and he looked around for help.

Yami sighed and walked over. "No, no, no, Tenshi. We are not going to flush Jii-Chan."

"What are we going to do then?" She asked as Yami picked her up to take her away from the emotional Yugi.

"I will explain it later." Yami reassure as he took her into the living room.

Heba then came back and sat across from Yugi. "The ceremony will be tomorrow at twelve and again at six. I already called the paper and they will publish it in the obituary."

Yugi nodded and turned the book to him to look for an urn. "How about that urn?"

The urn was brown and has the size of a medium flower vase. It has the shaped like a round hour glass with a lid on top and has a red rose painted on it that started at the bottom and wrapped its way around the urn to the top.

Heba shook his head. "Kind of girly. What about this one?" Heba turned the book back to him.

The urn that Heba pointed out has the same size as the first one but is the color of sand. The bottom and top were lined in gold color paint; across the middle were Egyptian hieroglyphics that read: 'rest in peace.'

Yugi nodded. "He did love Egypt."

Heba smiled. "And we could always have Ate' paint his name on it in hieroglyphics since he is good at that."

"The man is a 5000 year old ancient Pharaoh; I hope he would be good at it by now."

Heba glared and Yugi pulled out his phone to make the order.

~Time skip~

Yugi finished finalizing the urn details and was now sitting in the living room with everyone again.

"I hope this goes well and they don't make a surprise appearance." Yugi said referring to his parents.

Heba nodded in agreement. "They stayed away this long so let's hope that they a make habit of it."

"This is your mother's father though. Don't you think she still wants to see him for the last time?" Yami asked and Yugi shook his head.

"This woman who you called our _mother_ hasn't cared for nineteen years so why do you think she will care now?"

Yami shrugged.

"Do you want a security guard there? I could post some of my men by the door in case of trouble." Seto offered.

"That's a good idea Seto. Thanks." Heba said.

Seto nodded and once again pulling out his phone.

"Well… we better go so we can get ready for tomorrow." Heba said standing up.

Yugi hugged his brother and walked them to the door with Seto and Joey behind.

"See you guys later." Yugi said closing the door behind everyone.

"Well, Aibou, that went fairly well."

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "I just hope it continues to go this smoothly."

Yami nodded in agreement and walked back into the living room where Kairi fell asleep on the couch.

"Especially for her sake." Yugi said picking Kairi up in his arms.

"We have to stay strong for her." Yami said.

"I know and if it weren't for you, Yami I don't know if I could do it all." Yugi said looking up at him.

Yami smiled. "I am sure you could, Aibou."

Yugi shook his head. "No I couldn't. You were always the stronger one and if you weren't there when I collapsed at the museum; I don't know what would have happened; and I don't know how long I would have stayed there wallowing in pity. Thank you for everything, Yami."

Yami pulled Yugi and Kairi into a hug and rubbed Yugi's back. "There is nothing to thank me for, especially with all that I have done to you and Kairi."

"But you came back and that is what matters. I could never ask for more."

"I will always be there for you from now on, Yugi. I promise." Yami said pulling away and kissing his forehead. "I owe you that and much more."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "Alright, let's go and get ready for bed. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Yami nodded and followed Yugi upstairs to his room which is Heba's old room. "By the way, what did you tell the reporter?"

"Something I hope will shatter my parents' reputation in the business world."

* * *

><p>Inu: Sigh "My muses are still ignoring me. I want to apologize for killing off Solomon! And I may have seem sudden but I thought the whole being in his room a lot would show something was wrong. Sorry."<p>

Inu: Lookes to Yami "By the way, where is Atemu?"

Yami: "Trying to get Heba and Yugi to talk to you again."

Inu: "They should forgive me already!" Walks away.

Yami: "We hope you like the chapter! Review please!"


	15. Chapter 15 Why Now!

Inu: *Looks up from computer* "So you finally decided to join me?"

Yugi: *Sigh* "Ya, I forgive you."

Heba: *Crosses arms* "He dragged me here."

Inu: *Smiles* "I will make it up to you guys. Here chapter 15!"

* * *

><p>~Middle of the night~<p>

Yugi was awoken by someone shaking him gently.

"Papa?"

Yugi groaned, opened his eyes and turned to Kairi smiling gently at her. "Tenshi? What is it?"

Kairi wiped her tears. "I had a nightmare. Can I sleep with you?"

Yugi nodded, slid over to one side and pulled back the covers on the bed. Kairi slid in and curled up to Yugi's side. Yugi wrapped his arms around her and Kairi sniffled.

"Papa?

"Hmmm…?"

"Can you sing to me?"

Yugi yawned and stroked her hair. "I'm not good at singing, Tenshi."

"You used to sing to me when I got scared during a thunderstorm." She reminded him.

Yugi remembered the song and sighed. "Okay. I'll try."

"Little child, be not afraid  
>though rain pounds harshly against the glass<br>like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
>I am here tonight."<p>

Kairi sighed contently and nuzzled her head in Yugi's chest. Yugi smiled down at her and continued the song quietly.

"Little child, be not afraid  
>though thunder explodes and lightning flash<br>illuminates your tear-stained face  
>I am here tonight."<p>

Kairi's breath evened out and Yugi knew she was asleep. He smiled and rested his head on top of hers. "Goodnight, Tenshi."

~Morning~

Yugi sat in front of his mirror fixing his tie on his tux. He sighed again and looked into his lilac eyes frowning. 'Why did this all happened?'

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"It's open." Yugi said and Heba slammed the door open and ran to him.

"Yugiyouhavetoseethis!" Heba said so quickly that Yugi almost didn't understand him.

"What is it, Heba?" He asked.

Heba shoved the newspaper into Yugi's hands.

Yugi frowned and opened it looking for what Heba was yelling about. And as soon as he found it, his eyes went wide and smirked.

'I see Lisa pulled through.' He thought as he read the headline.

**_Riku Moto, dedicated business man and neglective and irresponsible father!_**

_Yesterday, I received some sad and private information from a source who does not wish to be named. That Riku Moto and his wife Miu had two sons, Heba and Yugi Moto; the same Yugi Moto who we all know as Domino's King of Games, and the same Heba Moto who is dating Atemu Sennen, CEO of Sennen Corporations._

_When the boys were young, he and his wife abandoned and dumped them on their grandfather from Miu's side._

_When Yugi, the youngest of the twins went to his parents for help when he got pregnant, they called him a whore and refused to help him. After that incident they stop the communication with the twins for a long time …until recently when Solomon Sugoroku Moto, a sweet little old man who lets everyone call him grandfather and Domino's favorite shop owner of the Kame game shop passed away three days ago, leaving the boys with a bunch of money behind._

_According to my source, the Moto's contacted their children because of the debt of Moto Corporation and they needed money to pay for it as soon as possible or the corporation will declare bankruptcy._

_My source believes that the reason why Riku and Miu Moto contacted their sons was for money. Is this true? If so what are the twins going to do? To find out we will keep you updated about the story._

_~Article written by Lisa_

"You did this didn't you, Yugi?" Heba asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes but all she did was print the truth, and I was left anonymous."

"That's not the point, Yugi!" Heba yelled ripping the paper out of his hands. "If mom and dad find out you leaked this to the press, they will kill us!"

Yugi shook his head. "They won't and I will deny any accusations that they will accuse me of."

Heba shook his head and walked out of the room. Yugi watched his retreating back and sat on the bed burying his face in his hands.

"Yugi? Aibou? Are you ok?" Yami asked sitting next to him and putting an arm around him. He pulled Yugi so Yugi's head rested on Yami's chest.

"I don't want to fight with Heba, especially now." Yugi mumbled against his chest.

"Shhh… Hush, Aibou. It's going to be ok." Yami soothed rubbing circles on his back.

"I hope so." Yugi said and pulled back looking into Yami's crimson eyes. "Did you need something?"

Yami nodded. "We're ready to leave, and to check if you are also ready."

Yugi nodded and stood up. "I guess."

They walked downstairs and got in Atemu's limo. The ride to the funeral home was silent. When reached the funeral home, they got out of the car and entered the building where it was split into two parts.

They walk into the waiting room and hung their coats; then they continued walking until they reach the big doors of the room where the wake was being held.

But when Kairi started to open the door Yugi grabbed her wrist to stop her. Kairi looked up at him and Yugi knelt in front of her. "Tenshi, listen to me."

Kairi nodded and gave Yugi her full attention.

Yugi straightened her black dress and looked her in the eyes. "What you see behind that door maybe a little scary."

Kairi nodded and Yugi sighed. "At any point you want to leave, just tell me or daddy about it, understand?"

Kairi nodded again and Yugi stood up taking her hand. He looked to Yami who nodded silently as to say 'she's ready but keep a close eye on her'.

They open the door and enter the room. Every head in the room turned to them immediately and it became dead silent. Solomon's coffin had yet to be carried out so everyone was sitting and waiting for the ceremony to begin. Yugi looked at the large amount of people that showed up. He recognized some faces and some he had absolute no idea who were they.

He then turned to the blond hair and brown eyed man who walked over accompanied by a red haired and blue eyed man.

"Hello Uncle Mizuki, Uncle Ai." Yugi greeted.

The blond man who Yugi called Uncle Mizuki gave a sad smile. "Hello Yugi, Heba. Good to see you again. Although I wish it was in better circumstances rather than this."

Yugi and Heba nodded in agreement. Yugi then turned to Yami. "Yami, this is Mizuki and his husband Ai. Mizuki is my grandfather's adopted brother that's why he looks so much younger."

Mizuki is 26 with shoulder length blond hair that he had pulled into a pony tail. He has brown eyes and stood at 5'7 feet tall.

Ai is also 26 years old. He has short red hair and ice blue eyes. He stood at 5'2 feet tall.

Yami nodded and shook their hands.

Ai turned to Yugi and Heba. "How you two holding up?" He asked.

Yugi sighed. "Alright, I guess. Any other relatives here?"

Mizuki shook his head. "No but I can't believe that my own _niece_ isn't coming to her father's wake."

Yugi shook his head. "Consider it as a blessing."

Heba nodded. "Nothing good would come out if they're going to come here."

Yugi took Kairi and walked over to the log book and signed their names. He then greeted some other people till the priest came. Everyone sat so the priest could start the ceremony.

The six pallbearers carried out Solomon's coffin on each side. They were consisted of Joey, Seto, Marik, Bakura, Mizuki and Atemu. They set the coffin down in front of the priest and opened the lid.

Solomon looked like he was just sleeping. He had make-up on to make him look a little less lifeless. Yugi's eyes were filled with tears and looked down to Kairi. She looked pale and clung to Yugi's arm burying her face in his shoulder crying. Yugi picked her up and slid her into his lap wrapping his arms around her waist and letting her cry into his chest.

The priest said a few prayers and then the church choir sang a few songs. He then got to the part where Yugi dreaded, the Eulogy.

"The Eulogy is going to be read by Solomon's grandson, Yugi Moto." He announced.

Yugi stood up. He handed Kairi to Yami and walked to the front of the room. He looked down at Solomon's body and tried to hold back his sob that wanted to escape.

He took a deep breath and turned to the crowd. "Henry James once said: "Sorrow comes in great waves...but it rolls over us, and though it may almost smother us, it passes and we remain." My Jii-Chan was a magnificent man. He never liked to be the center of attention. In life and now in death, he wouldn't want us to focus on the sadness of his passing but instead continued and focus on the happy memories that we've shared with him." Yugi felt a few tears fall and he took a deep breath.

He looked at Solomon and smiled mournfully. "A man as amazing and loving as Jii-Chan will always be remembered by those of us who knew and loved him. I know that he wants us to remember not the _Jii-chan _who is in the coffin and passed away but a _Jii-chan_ with always a smile on his face, the playful pranks that he played with his family and friends; and thelove and good advices that he gave to each one of us."

Yugi looked at each of everyone on the room and turned to Heba who had tears pouring down his face. "I remember when we were still kids, Jii-Chan, Heba and I had our first Christmas without Mom and Dad. We were so sad because we couldn't get them to be with us and celebrate Christmas. But Jii-chan was determined to make us happy even without our parents. He took out the board games and played game after game. Jii-chan would always let one of us win and before we know it, we slowly forgotten about our being able to spend it with mom and dad. We helped him make dinner and bake sweets. That was the first Christmas we had without the stress and work related things." Yugi took in a shaky breath. He no longer tries to hold back the tears that fell like water down to his face.

"These and many more good and eternal memories that will be remembered by me, and I will always thank him for showing all of us what being a parent and grandparent should be like. He was honestly the greatest man I have ever known and although I know he's truly gone and will never come back, I will miss seeing him everyday. Thank you, Jii-Chan for your unconditional love." Yugi finished and went back to Kairi and Yami as everyone clapped.

He sat down and Kairi climbed into his lap. She hugged him and Yugi finally burst into tears no longer able to hold them back. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him and he rested his head on her shoulder. Yami rubbed his back trying to help him to calm down.

The priest finished the ceremony and everyone was left to talk amongst them self and pay their respects to Solomon's family.

Yugi slowly calmed down and talked to a few people. As it got close to six, the only people left in the room were the gang and Ai and Mizuki.

Yugi turned to Ai. "Are you guys going back to Hokkaidō after this?"

Ai shook his head. "We're going to stay with you guys at the game shop for awhile."

Yugi nodded. "How long is awhile?"

Mizuki smiled. "About three weeks."

Yugi nodded and turned to Kairi. "You want to pay your respects to Jii-Chan now?"

Kairi looked to Solomon's coffin then back to Yugi and shook her head. Yugi knelt in front of her and smiled. "Kairi, if you don't do it before we leave, you may regret it latter."

Kairi let out a small whimper but nodded. Yugi took her hand and led her to the coffin. They knelt next to it and Kairi clung to Yugi.

"Kairi, its okay. Say something." Yugi encouraged.

Kairi nodded. "Jii-Chan, I-I miss y-you." She choked out and began to sob.

Yugi decided she had enough and picked her up. Just as he got back to the others, the doors opened and the people who Yugi and the gang didn't want to see walked in.

Yugi put Kairi back on her feet and turned to his parents. "What are you doing here?"

Miu glared at her son. "How could you do that to us!"

Yugi looked to the others who looked just as confused as he was. "What?" he asked them only to get the morning's newspaper shoved in his face.

"I didn't do this." He lied.

"Yes you did, you brat! I know you did." Riku said through clenched teeth.

"Get. Out." Yugi hissed at them.

_SLAP_

Yugi eyes went wide and put a hand to his stinging cheek. He turned to his mother.

"Do not talk to us like that!" She practically yelled at him.

"What is your problem!" Yami yelled back pulling the stunned Yugi into his arms.

"They –he looked at Heba and Yugi- are my problems! They're going to ruin me!" He yelled.

"Well maybe if you left us alone, and paid off your own debts, you wouldn't have a problem with the press!" Atemu hissed at them.

"Why you-" Riku started only to get interrupted.

"STOP IT!"

Everyone turned shocked as they looked at Kairi who had tears flowing down her red puffy eyes. "Please stop. Not now, not in front of Jii-Chan."

Yugi broke out of Yami's grip and walked over to Kairi and picked her up. "I'm sorry Kairi. I'm so sorry."

He turned to his parents. "Get out."

"No." Miu said and Yugi sighed to tired to continue the arguing, He walked around them.

"Fine if you don't want to leave, then I will." He stated and left leaving the others to deal with his parents and the wake closings.

Considering he couldn't take the limo, Yugi walked home with Kairi in his arms.

When he reached the game shop there were press all over the place. They ran towards Yugi when they saw him and began to bombard him with questions.

However, Yugi just ignored them and he simply pushed past them, unlocked the shop, walked in and closed the door on them.

Kairi along the way cried herself to sleep so he put her to bed. He went to his room, closed the door and slid down.

'Why me! Why now?'

He looked up to the ceiling.

"Why do you hate me, gods? Didn't I do everything for you? I saved the world for Ra's sake! And this is how you repay me?"

Yugi shook his head and pulled his knees to his chest.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Sooo much freaking Angst!"<p>

Yugi: "I thought you said you were going to make everything better!"

Inu: "I am and I will, Eventually once I get rid of Riku and Miu. Which Ai and Mizuki are going to help with."

Heba: "We love reviews! Please Make us happy and review! Please!"


	16. Chapter 16 Marriage and restraining orde

Inu: "School is almost over so my teachers are turning into demons and I'm up my ass in work, but when it is over I will have more time to focus on my stories, sorry for the inconvenience."

Yugi: "Hey how much longer do we have on this story?"

Inu: "Not sure I plan to end it around 20 something chapters."

Yugi: "So this isn't going to be much longer."

Inu: "Like I said not sure the ideas I have for this keep coming. All I know right now is that right now we have to deal with the parents."

_By the way I don't know how cremations works, and when I looked up information all I got was how they turned the body into ashes so I based it off of my own cremation incident with my pet dog CJ. _

_RIP CJ!_

* * *

><p>Chapter 16 Marriage and restraining orders<p>

Yugi woke up and found himself in his bed. His head was pounding from all his crying. He crawled out of bed and wandered downstairs to find Ai, Mizuki and Yami on the couch talking.

Yami looked up and smiled at Yugi. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

Yugi forced himself to smile back and shrugged. "I have been better."

Ai got up and pulled Yugi into a hug. "I promise we will make things right Yugi."

Yami rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yugi, not to sound like an ass, but have you ever thought about getting a restraining order on your parents?"

"Believe me I have recently." He mumbled and walked over to the kitchen.

"Yugi, do you want me to cook?" Ai asked.

"What time is it?"

"Six."

"Ya, I guess. Thanks Ai."

Ai nodded and Yugi head upstairs to check on Kairi. He opened her door and found her sitting at the small table in her room playing tea party.

She looked up when Yugi walked in and ran into his arms. "Papa? What's for dinner?"

"Your uncle Ai is cooking. I bet he is making his famous lasagna." Yugi answered leading her downstairs.

Kairi ran into the kitchen to help Ai and Yugi sat between Yami and Mizuki. Yami immediately pulled Yugi into his lap, and Yugi rested his head on Yami's chest.

Mizuki raised an eye brow at this but didn't question it.

Yugi sighed. "What are we going to do about them?"

"Them being your parents?" Mizuki asked and Yugi nodded.

"Well I guess you could get a restraining order on them." Mizuki said and Yami shook his head.

"To easy. For everything they have done to us they deserve more." Yugi grumbled.

Mizuki hummed in thought. "And the possibility of losing the company isn't enough?"

Yami half heartedly glared and Mizuki. "If anything they deserve it."

Mizuki sighed. "I know how you feel Yami, but what could we do?"

"I could se-"

"No! Bad Yami! No shadow realm!" Mizuki said glaring at him.

"I am not a dog! That is joeys department."

Mizuki chuckled and Ai called them for dinner.

After dinner they watched a movie and Yami and Yugi put Kairi to bed. After that they headed back downstairs and sat across from Ai and Mizuki.

"Anymore idea's, that don't involve eternal suffering." Ai asked laying his head on Mizuki's lap.

"Well I think I'm going to talk to Heba about the restraining order idea first." Yugi said.  
>The others nodded and Yugi sighed. "Um, you guys can use my room for your stay."<p>

"Where you going to sleep?" Mizuki asked.

"The couch."

"You know we can't let you do that."

Yami sighed. "Aibou, why don't you sleep with me?"

Yugi looked up at him. "Are you sure about that?"

Yami nodded.

RIIINNNGGG

Yugi got up and went over to the phone. He picked it up and…

"OH MY RA YUGI YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO GUESS WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"

Yugi dropped the phone and rubbed his sore ear. He sighed and picked the phone back up. "Heba can your refrain from killing my ear drum?"

Heba giggled. "Sorry I'm just really excited."

"I can tell, now why?"

Heba giggled again. "Atemu proposed to me!"

Yugi's eyes went wide and then he smiled. "Oh my Ra that's awesome!"

"I know!"

"When the wedding?"

"I want it September but I don't know what day."

Yugi giggled. "Well come over tomorrow and we will plan it out."

"Okay! See you tomorrow Yugi!"

Yugi hung up and returned to everyone.

"What was that about?" Yami asked and Yugi smiled a real smile.

"Atemu and Heba are getting married."

Yami stared blank for a moment before a grin appeared on his face. "So he finally proposed. Way to go Atemu."

"Oh yay! A wedding! I love weddings!" Ai said sitting up and smiling.

"Heba is coming over to plan the wedding tomorrow, do you want to help Ai?" Yugi asked and Ai nodded.

"You know I do."

With that said they split up for bed.

~Yami's room~

Yugi slipped into his light blue pajamas and slipped into the bed. Yami then came out in just his boxers and walked over to the bed. Yugi slid over to the far left and Yami slipped in next to him.

"Okay, this will go fine if you stay on your side of the bed and I stay on mine." Yugi said.

Yami rolled his eyes. "Yugi, what's wrong with sharing a bed."

"Yami, you do realize were technically not a couple yet right?"

"How so?"

"We haven't gone on a date, and you haven't asked me to be your boyfriend yet."

Yugi saw Yami was about to ask so he held up his hand. "And if you ask now, I will say no."

Yami pouted and Yugi sighed. "Yami don't pout, I did agree to go on a date with you remember."

Yami reluctantly nodded and Yugi rolled over to face the wall. After about ten minutes he fell asleep. He rolled over and curled up to Yami's back.

Yami rolled back over and smiled at Yugi, he snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and cuddled with him.

'I will get you back Yugi.' Yami thought before he drifted off to sleep as well.

~Morning~

Yugi felt very warm and safe. He slowly opened his eyes and was greeted with the sleeping face of Yami. Yugi then noticed he was In Yami's arms. He looked around and realized he was on Yami's side of the bed, that Yami stayed where he was supposed to and that it was Yugi who moved.

He blushed a dark crimson and tried to move but Yami tightened his grip. Yugi looked down and sighed. 'What could it hurt?' He thought and snuggled back up to where he was. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep missing the crimson eyes smiling at him lovingly.

When Yugi woke up again he felt cold and alone. He opened his eyes and realized he was alone. He sighed and got out of bed and dressed for the day. He wandered downstairs and found Heba and Ai sitting at the table and talking about his wedding.

'How lucky you are Heba.' "Morning guys, what the plan for today?" Yugi asked sitting at the table with them.

"Yami took Kairi to work with him, and were planning my wedding." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Decided on a date yet?"

"The fifteenth."

"How about a theme?"

"Ancient Egypt."

Yugi shook his head. "Should have known."

Heba giggled and pushed the books over to him. "Today is august thirtieth so we only have sixteen days to decide."

Yugi sighed and they got to work on the plans.

"Okay….. Who are we inviting?" Yugi asked half an hour later.

Heba thought for a moment. "Tea, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Seto, You, Ai, Mizuki, Yami, Kairi and some people from work Atemu has that list."

Yugi nodded and started writing the invitations.

The front door opened and Kairi ran in. "PAPA!"

Yugi giggled and picked Kairi up. "Hey, how was going to work with daddy?"

"It was fun!"

Yugi though for a moment. "Okay we need to go school shopping tomorrow, you start in seven days remember?"

Kairi nodded and grinned. "I can't wait to start kindergarten!"

Heba rolled his eyes. "That's what they all say. Then they realize how awful it is."

"Heba! Don't ruin this for her." Yugi hissed.

"So young, so naive." Ai said causing the other to laugh.

Yami sat at the table and Kairi started looking at the wedding books.

"So Heba how's the planning going?" Yami asked.

"Okay were almost done."

"What are we wearing Papa?" Kairi asked looking at Yugi.

"Typical ancient Egyptian cloths Kairi. Me and daddy will be in a silt skirt with sashes around our waist, mine will be lilac and daddy will be crimson, you will be in a dress with a pink sash around your waist, Atemu will be dress as Pharaoh and Heba as queen."

"Will uncle Atemu have on a crown?"

Yugi nodded.

"Hey Kairi, I have a favor to ask." Heba said causing Kairi to turn to him. "Will you be the flower girl?"

Kairi grinned madly and flung herself into Heba's arms. "YES!"

After a while Heba headed home and Yami and Yugi put Kairi to bed before retiring themselves.

Just like before Yugi in his sleep ended up cuddling up to Yami, not that he minded.

~Morning~

Yugi got Kairi up and dressed to go shopping with him. Yami took the day off to go with Yugi and Kairi. Currently they were at Target.

"Kairi, the list says you need, colored pencils, backpack, lunch box, folder, notebook and number two pencils." Yugi read off only to realize Kairi was already picking out her backpack and not listening.

She ran back over with a dark magician girl backpack.

Yugi smiled and nodded and she tossed it in.

"Yugi I'll go get everything else." Yami said.

Yugi nodded and lead Kairi over to the clothing section. She got a few new shirts and some plaid skirts and jeans. By the time they were done Yami came back with everything else.

They returned to the car and Yami smiled to Yugi. "Where are we going now?"

Yugi looked confused. "Home?"

"Well I thought we could go out." Yami said turning the car on.

"Like a family?" Yugi questioned and Yami nodded.

"Can we go to Applebee's?" Kairi questioned from the back.

Yami and Yugi locked eyes and Yugi nodded. "Ya, I guess."

Yami grinned and started towards the restaurant.

~Applebee's~

"This is nice." Yami said smiling at Yugi.

Yug nodded. "Ya." 'And extremely awkward.'

Yugi took his water and started to sip it.

"Papa, are you and daddy going to get married?" Kairi asked and Yugi chocked on the water.

Yugi looked to Yami for help. /Yami! A little help here! /

/Do you want me to lie or the truth? /

/Don't lie to our daughter! /

/Well if that's what you want Yugi. / He turned to Kairi. "Yes, eventually."

Yugi's jaw dropped open and Kairi cheered.

/I said don't lie! /

Yami turned his crimson gaze to Yugi.

/But Aibou, I didn't. / He winked causing Yugi to blush.

When Yugi got home Ai and Mizuki were sitting at a table with an urn on the table in front of them.

Yugi, Yami and Kairi walked over and Ai and Mizuki smiled up at them. "They delivered him while you were out."

Yugi picked it up at sat in on the mantel by the most recent picture they had of Solomon. He lowered his head and bit his lip to keep from crying. Yami sense this in the link and went over to Yugi. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to his chest.

Yugi turned in his arms and buried his head in Yami's chest. He took a deep breath to calm himself and then pulled away.

"You ok?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Ya, Ya, I'll be fine." Yugi turned to Kairi. "Okay let's get ready for bed. I have important things to talk about with Seto tomorrow."

Kairi nodded and they headed upstairs.

~Kaiba Mansion~

"You're sure about this?"

Yugi nodded and Seto sighed.

"Okay, I'll get you a restraining order. If they break it you need to call me as soon as possible."

Yugi nodded and Seto took out his phone to make the call.

Joey turned to Yugi and smiled. "What about Heba?"

"Atemu is working on one for him."

"You ok Yug'?"

Yugi nodded and smiled. "I will be. Everything is just so stressful right now. Kairi starts kindergarten in five days. Heba's wedding is in ten, and who knows what my insane parents are up to."

"How's the debt situation with them?"

Yugi shook his head. "I don't know. What I do know is, legally they cannot touch Jii-Chan's money, and me and Heba are not going to give them a penny."

Joey nodded. "They don't deserve anything from you guys."

Yugi nodded. "Ya, I know."

"Hey Yugi! What you guys up to."

Yugi turned to see Tea walk over.

"Oh hey Tea. Me and Jou' are just talking while Seto gets me a restraining order."

Tea sat next to him and smiled. "I heard from the insane hospital Anzu is at, they say she is mumbling something about shadow's and duel monsters."

"Sounds like the spell is still working. Hey Yug' how bout' we send-"

"NO! No shadow realm for my parents. If you forgot they did give birth to me, they may not have been the best parents but they did give me life and raise me for six years. Sending them to the shadow realm would make me feel like I'm killing them." Yugi explained as Seto re-entered the room with a lawyer.

"Yugi, Tristan came over to settle the deals on the restraining order."

Tristan sat across from him and set papers on the table. "Hey Yugi, as per the law I am entitled to tell you what a restraining order is."

Yugi nodded and Tristan took a deep breath. "Restraining orders are issued to protect those who fear for their own safety. Essentially, a restraining order prohibits an individual from an action that is likely to cause harm; usually, a restraining order prevents any contact or communication between two or more people."

Yugi nodded and Tristan pushed papers towards him. "I need you to read and sign these, while I explain more information you already know."

Yugi couldn't help but giggle and start to sign the papers.

"Violating the restraining order is considered contempt of court. Breaking a restraining order can result in a variety of penalties depending on the severity of the violation and the specific terms of the order."

"What about this one?" Yugi asked.

"For violating your order they can get five years in state prison."

"What does the order consist of?" Tea asked.

"Yugi is getting a permanent restraining order, so his parents won't be able to have contact, and won't be able to enter his house. Heba is getting the same restraining order." Tristan explained.

Yugi signed the last paper and handed them to Tristan. "When will they be able to get this activated?"

Tristan put the papers in his brief case. "Give me three days and you and your brother will be all set."

Yugi nodded and stood. "Thank you guys. Thanks a lot."

Yugi headed back to the house after that. 'I hope the restraining order keeps them away.'

Yugi headed upstairs and into the living room. He sat down across from Heba and Atemu.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh Yugi, I forget to ask if you would be my best man and Atemu is here to ask Yami the same thing." Heba said.

Yugi nodded. "Sure Heba I don't mind."

"Good Yami already said he would be Atemu's. How did the restraining order go?"

Yugi sighed. "Okay enough. Tristan said they should be in order in about three days."

Heba nodded. "That's good."

"Not to change the subject, but what am I supposed to do as the best man?" Yugi asked.

Atemu chuckled. "assist Heba on the wedding day, keep the wedding rings safe until needed during the ceremony, stand next to Heba during the ceremony, act as a legal witness to the marriage and therefore sign the marriage certificate, and prepare a "Best Mans speech" to be read at the reception."

"WAIT!" Yugi yelled sitting up. "I have to give a speech!"

Atemu nodded. "You and Yami."

Yugi sighed and flopped back against the couch. "I hate public speaking."

"Just keep it short, simple and to the point."

Yugi groaned. "Can't I just say, 'I give them my blessing on this wondrous day.'?"

Heba chuckled. "No, sorry. Oh, and you and Yami have to share a dance."

Yugi rolled his eyes. "Saw that once coming. So where are these ring's I'm to take care of."

"Well Yami has Atemu's already since he is Atemu's best man, but here is mine." Heba said handing Yugi his ring.

Yugi took it and slipped it into his pocket. "Okay, I'll keep it safe."

Heba and Atemu stood. "Thanks for doing this Yugi."

"I'm your brother, I think it's my job." Yugi said standing and hugging his brother. "See ya' guys."

Heba and Atemu left and Yami came downstairs. "Hey Yugi, they leave?"

Yugi nodded and Yami walked over to him. "So in five days Kairi starts kindergarten and in ten days our brothers get married. When are we going to work on our relationship?"

Yugi sighed and shifted his weight to one foot. "Is this about the date you want?"

Yami nodded and Yugi ran a hand threw his hair. "How about tomorrow?"

Yami's eyes went wide and he grinned. "Really?" Yugi nodded and Yami pulled him into a hug. "Thank you Yugi."

Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him back. "You don't have to thank me Yami."

"I do, I have a lot to thank you for. Not many would take their cheating boyfriend back."

"Ya' and the cheating boyfriend can repay me by never bringing the cheating thing up again."

Yami laughed and let Yugi go. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Yami and Yugi then headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Inu: "Please Review!"<p>

Yugi: "Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far!"


	17. Chapter 17 The First Date, Again

Chapter 17- The First Date _Again_

To say Yugi was nervous… would be a _huge_ _understatement_.

"Yugi…..You realize you have been on a date with him before, right?" Heba said as he watched Yugi run around the room trying to decide what to wear.

He froze and turned to Heba. "I do realize that, but I don't want to make a fool of myself."

Heba sighed and shook his head. "Ok, where are you going?"

Yugi rubbed the back of his head and laughed a nervous laugh. "I don't know he didn't say, but I told him no where expensive."

"And what did he say to that?"

"Nothing, He just laughed and said I never change."

Heba sighed and stood up. He grabbed a pair of black dress pants and a lilac button up shirt. "He's taking you somewhere expensive, put this on."

Yugi sighed and took the cloths. "I don't want him wasting his money on me."

"I highly doubt he counts it as 'wasting money'." Heba mumbled as Yugi slipped the clothes on.

"Ya, ya. So…" He turned around and faced his brother. "….How do I look?"

Heba looked him over. The dress pants clung to his waist showing off all his curves, and the lilac dress button up shirt flowed beautifully. He had on black dress shoes and the millennium puzzle.

Heba nodded approvingly. "Very nice, I approve."

Yugi blushed and headed downstairs. When he reached the kitchen he saw Yami and smiled to him.

Yami was dressed in loose black dress pants and a tucked in crimson button up dress shirt. He turned to Yugi and checked him over, he grinned and walked over. "Very nice, Aibou."

Yugi blushed deeper and nodded towards him. "Thanks, you look nice two." He took a deep breath and smiled. "Where are we going?"

Yami hummed and took Yugi's hand pulling him towards the door. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out when we get there."

Yugi huffed* and half glared at Yami. He could fell butterflies in his stomach and he was extremely nervous. Yami walked them out to the car and opened the door for Yugi. Yugi slid in and Yami got in the driver's side.

The drove to a restaurant all the time talking about small things, how Yami's job was going, Kairi and Heba and Atemu's wedding.

Yugi and Yami got seated on a balcony overlooking Domino Lake. The sun was setting casting a beautiful sunset glow in the sky and the moon light lit the lake. The lake seemed to sparkle with the light; Yugi was in awe at the sight.

He turned to Yami in shock. "I told you not to spend so much money on me."

Yami smiled and shook his head. "Nothing is ever to expensive for you."

Yugi giggled. "What you do, buy a pick up line book?"

Yami chuckled and the waiter came. They ordered there food and drinks then resumed talking to each other.

"Have you written your speech for Heba and Atemu's wedding?" Yami asked and Yugi nodded.

"Yes but it is probably not very good, I hate speeches." Yugi sighed and Yami smiled comfortingly.

"I bet the speech is fine. I can't wait for our dance."

Yugi smiled and nodded. "I hope I don't step on you though."

Yami laughed and Yugi looked out over the ocean. "I bet the Ancient Egyptian theme will mean a lot more to them than anyone else though."

Yami nodded in agreement and followed Yugi's gaze. "Ya, but that's understandable. They were married back then and remember everything."

Yugi sighed dreamily. "They are so luck."

Yami nodded in agreement and turned to Yugi. "Aibou, have you given anymore though about us going back out."

Yugi hummed in thought. "Let's see how tonight goes, Yami."

The food arrived and they ate. After they finished Yami led Yugi back to the car and started to their next date sight.

Yugi watched out the window as they drove by in silence. It was a more comfortable silence then awkward, both of them just basking in the other presence.

Yami reached over and gently took Yugi's hand in his. Yugi didn't pull away, simply looked over at their hands shrugged to himself and looked back out the window. Yami smirked and started to rub his thumb over the top of Yugi's hand. Mesmerized by how soft his skin still was. Yugi gave a light shiver and looked over to where they were pulling into.

Yami parked by Domino's lake and the duo got out. Yami walked over to Yugi and lightly took his hand in his again, he then lead Yugi towards the beach.

Yugi looked down at their linked hands but didn't say anything.

Yugi looked over at the lake and smiled. "This is nice, Yami."

Yami looked over the marveled at the sight before him. The moon light reflected off of Yugi's pale skin almost making it looked like he glowed. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Yugi nodded. "This is very romantic."

"I'm glad you think so."

They reached the pier and strolled across it. When they reached the middle they stopped and leaned on the railing looking down at the ocean.

"How do you think Kairi is?" Yugi asked quietly.

Yami hummed and smiled. "I'm sure she is fine. Ai and Mizuki have her and they are very reliable people."

"Were lucky there staying longer now."

"There almost as excited about the wedding as Heba and Atemu are."

Yugi turned to Yami and smiled. "This was very nice Yami. Thank you for taking me out."

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist and pulled him to his chest, he looked deeply into Yugi's lilac eyes. "Anything for you, my Aibou."

Yami slowly leaned in and not seeing Yugi pull away, crashed their lips together.

Yugi's arms came up and clung to the back of Yami's dress shirt. He kissed back reveling in the feel of Yami's lips on his. He missed it so much, and he never realized how much till this moment. They kept the kiss chaste and sweet not wanting to ruin the moment and go to fast.

They pulled apart for air and Yugi looked up into the crimson eyes he had missed so much.

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"I want to go back out with you Yami, I missed you so much."

Yami's eyes widened and filled with love and joy. He pulled Yugi tighter to him and buried his face in Yugi's soft locks. "Thank you so much, Aibou. You have no idea what this means to me."

"I can guess…. Yami….. Cant…. Breath!" Yugi mumbled against his chest and Yami immediately pulled back.

"Sorry. I'm a little excited."

Yugi giggled. "Ya, I can tell."

Yugi shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. "I think it's time we head home, I am freezing."

Yami took off his jacked and wrapped it around Yugi. He then took Yugi's hand and started back to the car. "You're probably right."

Yugi blushed deeply. "Thanks for the jacket, Yami."

Yami nodded and spun around. He place a sweet kiss on Yugi's soft lips and then opened the car door for him. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>Inu: "Huff Is a real word! It means = Blow out loudly, Express (one's annoyance or offense)."<p>

Yugi: "inu tried to make this very romantic and with as much detail as she could."

Inu: "And it's short because it's just about the date. I will lengthen the others Promise."


	18. Chapter 18 The Return Of Old Friends

Chapter 18 The Return Of Old Friends

After returning home from the date Yami and Yugi talked to Ai and Mizuki about how Kairi was. With the medicine working her Post Traumatic Stress Disorder had been under control. Yugi however was still a little nervous about leaving her.

"She was fine, a little nervous without you here but that makes sense she doesn't see us often." Ai said and then frowned at that.

Yugi smiled at him trying to reassure him. "Don't worry; she knows you guys well enough. Although it would help if you would move back to Domino."

Ai sighed and Mizuki wrapped a arm around his shoulders. "I know it would Yugi, but that is a lot easier said than done."

Yugi nodded acknowledging this. It involved them finding a house, transferring jobs, even the problem of it they moved here they would have to deal with Yugi's parents. Because they don't have a restraining order on his parents like he did.

Mizuki looked to them and then to the new backpack by the door. "I take it her first day of kindergarten is tomorrow?"

Yugi nodded and gestured to Yami. "Me and Yami are going to take her, do you guys want to tag along?"

Ai and Mizuki shook their heads. "Now that you mention it we are going to go around and see if there are any houses for sale and maybe move back to Domino."

Yugi at this idea beamed. He glomped his uncles and smiled at them both. "That's great I know Kairi will love it."

Ai nodded and looked to Mizuki. He stood and pulled Ai along. "Well we are going to bed, night you two."

They walked away and Yugi turned to Yami. "Guess we should head off as well."

Yami nodded in agreement to this and the two of them walked off to his room.

Yugi changed and snuggled into the bed. But respecting Yugi's last wishes he stayed on his side. Yugi decided to change this. He rolled over and snuggled into Yami's chest.

Yami looked down at him and smiled. He snaked his arms around Yugi's waist and laid his head on top of Yugi's. "I love you Aibou."

Yugi froze. He did not know if he could say it back so soon. Yami saw the conflict and although was greatly saddened by Yugi's lack of response understood. "You do not have to say it back so soon Aibou, I just wanted you to know. You can say it back when you are ready."

Yugi sighed and relief and cuddled into Yugi further. "I missed you so much Yami."

He hugged Yugi back tighter. "I am so happy to hear you say that Yugi."

~Middle Of The Night~

Crackle, Flash, Boom!

Yugi woke up to the sound of a huge thunder storm. He shivered lightly and looked to the door to their bedroom as it cracked open.

Kairi walked in with tears streaming down her cheeks. She saw Yugi awake and ran over to him.

"Papa, can I sleep with you and daddy?"

Yugi nodded and moved over so Kairi could curl up with them. Once she was in he started to softly sing lullaby for a stormy night to her. Keeping it quite as to not wake Yami up.

Yami how ever was awake and was enjoying the sound of Yugi singing.

Thunder struck again and Kairi cuddled into them more. Yami opened his eyes and started to lightly stroke Kairi's hair hoping to get her back to sleep. Yugi blushed a dark red realizing that Yami was awake and heard him singing. He continued regardless of how embarrassing it was, hoping to calm Kairi down. Eventually she fell back asleep and Yami and Yugi did as well not long after.

~Morning~

"Papa? Daddy?" Kairi whispered softly as she attempted to get her fathers to wake up.

Yugi groaned and opened his eyes he turned over and looked at the clock.

5:30.

He sighed; they had about two and a half hours till Kairi had to get to school. He pulled himself out of bed and turned to Kairi.

"Go get dressed Kairi we have to get ready for your first day of class." Yugi said and Kairi nodded. She ran out of the room and Yugi turned his attention to his lazy boyfriend. He smirked and walked over getting on the bed and straddling Yami's waist. He then leaned in and started tickling him. 'Hey, if it worked on Kairi it may as well work on him.' Yugi thought.

Yami jolted away and started laughing. "No- pfff- Aibou—hahaha—stop!"

Yugi quit and looked at Yami with a 'I win' grin on his face. "You have to get up-Yami!"

Yami had launched forward and started tickling Yugi back. Yugi tossed and turned laughing his head off and trying to get away. "I surrender-hahaha-stop!"

Yami stopped and looked deep into Yugi's eyes. His lips were mere inches from his. Without a second thought Yami ended the space between them. Yugi instantly kissed back.

"EHEM!"

Yami and Yugi parted and looked over to Mizuki. "Some small child in the kitchen is looking for her parents."

His eyes filled with amusement as Yugi turned several shades of red and Yami removed himself from his Hikari. "Okay, we are up Mizuki. Thanks for the reminder now can you leave so we can get dressed?"

Mizuki nodded and left and Yugi and Yami got changed into their typical leather attire. They then headed downstairs where Yugi started breakfast.

After eating dinner they piled into the car and started to Domino elementary school.

They got out and Yugi headed into the room and started looking around. Yugi looked up and the ceiling and sighed. "Dang, I am still so short."

Yami chucked and steered towards Kairi who was already near her new classroom. They walked in and the teacher smiled to them.

"Hi, my name is-"

"Mana!" Yami blurted out and said woman chuckled.

"Yami! You remember me!" She then flung herself into his arms and grinned up at him.

"How could I forget mine and Atemu's childhood friend. Now how are you back? And is-"

She cut him off by giving him a 'to many questions' glare. "Okay, one at a time Yami! I am back because the gods wanted to do you guys a favor and to send extra protection to Kairi and Heba's child."

"Wait what!" Yugi jumped in. As far as he knew Heba was not pregnant.

Mana looked to Yugi and then down at her feet. "Oh crap….That was not supposed to be said yet….."

At this time Mahado walked around the corner and into the room. He smiled at Yami and then frowned when he saw the look on Mana's face. Oh how his wife could get herself into a big mess. "Mana, what's going on?"

Yami turned around and smiled hugely at Mahado. "Mahado! I missed you so much!" He glomped his best friend and Yugi whipped out his cell.

Mana instantly used her magic and took it away. Levitating it away from Yugi. "Sorry Yugi but you are not supposed to know Heba is pregnant yet."

Yugi sighed and then glared at Mana. "What is going on, why do our kids need protection?"

Mana looked away and shifted uncomfortably. "I am not supposed to tell you."

Yugi walked over and gave her the sad Chibi eyes. "Please Mana?"

Mana crumbled. She could not resist that look Yugi was giving her. "Your parents are not as nice as you would like to think, and they won't give up as easily as you would like, according to Ra they are planning something."

Yugi's eyes widened and he looked to Yami in fear. Suddenly not allowing them to be sent to the shadow realm seemed like a mistake.

Yami shook his head and pulled Yugi into a tight embrace. "Don't worry Yugi, we won't let anything happen to her. Not again."

Yugi nodded and looked to Kairi who was playing with some other kids. He then looked to Mana and tilted his head to one side. "When I Heba supposed to get pregnant?"

Mana bit her lip and turned to Mahado who shrugged in response. "You already told them everything else Mana."

Mana sighed and turned back to Yugi. "After the wedding."

Yugi nodded and then smirked. "If they thought I was bad pregnant wait till Heba is."

Yami shivered and Yugi looked to Kairi. "Were leaving now Kairi, have fun."

Kairi ran over and gave them both a hug and said goodbye. Yugi and Yami then left.

They decided to stop at a café on the way to Heba's house to discuss the wedding they sat at a table and smiled to each other.

Yami looked out the window and spotted Ai and Mizuki heading into a house to look at it. He turned back to Yugi and smiled. "So does this count as a second date?"

Yugi giggled and shook his head. "I don't think so. You're supposed to ask someone for a second date."

Yami smirked and took Yugi's hand. "Would you agree?"

Yugi shrugged. "Maybe."

Yami pouted and Yugi stood. "Come on Romeo, we have to go and prepare a wedding."

Yami pouted and they headed over to the Sennen mansion.

Once there they piled into Heba's living room and Heba loaded the place with Egyptian wedding ideas.

Heba sighed and sunk into his chair. "I don't know what to do."

Yugi looked through the wedding books and then turned to Heba. "Well you're going to need to get the outfits. You need to dress as the queen because Atemu is dressing as the Pharaoh. What about dancers?"

At this Heba smirked. "Yugi would yo-"

"NO!"

"Bu-"

"NOT HAPPENING!"

Heba sighed and Atemu looked confused. "What?"

Heba turned to him and smirked. "Yugi knows how to dance like a Ancient Egyptian dancer. I was wondering if he would dance at my wedding."

Yami turned to him with hope in his eyes. "Why not Yugi?"

"Because it's embarrassing!" Yugi whined.

Heba sighed and looked through the papers again. "Ra! The wedding is soon and I have no idea what to do! I am going to mess this up I know it!"

Suddenly the room filled with a bright light and when it died there were two strangers standing in the room.

Yugi blinked rubbed his eyes and looked again. "Dear Ra is that-"

"Mom! Dad!" Yami shouted and then did a double take.

There was also a sudden choir of.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Oh shit its them…."

Everyone turned to see Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik walk into the room.

"We came to see if you needed help, this is an interesting surprise." Bakura commented and Aknamkanon looked at him in confusion.

"Bakura?"

He looked to the ex ruler and nodded. "Hey Pharaoh. What are you doing back?"

Amem giggled and stood. "We are here to help out. And to protect our Granddaughter." She then turned to Yami and pinned him with a glare so hard, Ra himself would shake with fear. "Yami Aknamkanon Sennen, did we not raise you to respect and love your lover! What the Ra were you thinking cheating on poor Yugi! When he was pregnant of all things!"

Yami shrank back fearing his mothers rage. "I didn't know he was pregnant….."

"You would have if you didn't cheat in the first place!" She argued back.

Yami looked to Yugi for help but he was more interested in learning about Yami's parents. He stood and bowed respectfully to them. "Hello Mr. and Ms. Sennen, I am Yugi Moto."

They looked to him and smiled. "Oh we know who you are." Amem said.

Aknamkanon looked to his son and smiled. "Hello Yami."

Yami smiled to his father. "Dad, long time no see. Quite literally."

He shrugged. "Oh it's only been about 5017 years."

Amem then looked to Heba. She squealed and glomped the poor boy and started gushing over him. "You must be my son in law! I am so happy to meet you!" She pulled away and started to drag him into the kitchen. "You must tell me all about you while we get the wedding finished."

The room sweat dropped and Aknamkanon pointed to the door. "Care to show me where my first born is?"

Yugi smiled and started to the door. "He's at work but I am sure we can get in."

Heba ran out and grabbed Ryou. "You are staying with me."

Ryou sweat dropped and grabbed Bakura's hand and pulled him with him. Bakura attempted to fight back. "No! I don't want to be in there with her! She is too peppy and hyper!"

Marik snickered and Malik dragged him into the kitchen. "I want to help with the wedding so you are coming with me."

Aknamkanon sighed and Yugi and Yami walked out to the car.

Yami looked to his dad. "Do you know about basic everyday electronics?"

He nodded. "Ra gave us the run down and we have been watching over you for a while."

~Sennen Corporations~

Atemu was flabbergasted. When the secretary called saying his father came to visit, she didn't think she really meant it!

But there, in flash and blood, was his father.

He spoke the first words that came to mind. "Aren't you dead?"

* * *

><p>Inu: "Sooo, I had some problems with this chapter and I wanted something good to happen to Yami, Yugi, Atemu and Heba and some people to help with Yugi's parents sooo….. ENTER MAHADO, MANA, AKNAMKONON AND AMEM! I hope you like this chapter."<p>

REVIEW!


	19. Chapter 19 Wedding!

Chapter 19- Wedding

Aknamkanon had finished explaining what was going on to his extremely confused son. Atemu, after many explanations and a cup of Sake, had finally come to grips on two things. One, his parents were back and two, Heba was left with his mother. Ra had to be out to get him or something.

He quickly finished his cup of Sake and turned to Aknamkanon. "You left mom with Heba, her son in law to be, and you're not afraid?"

Aknamkanon shrugged. "Your mother can be…..overbearing sometimes…but she is a nice person I'm sure Heba can handle her."

Yugi nodded Heba had a temper and could be sharp tongued but he also had great patients.

Atemu grabbed the papers he needed and headed to the door. Determined to make sure his fiancé was still okay. "Well let's get back."

~Sennen Mansion~

Atemu opened the door slowly and poked his head in. Aknamkanon Pushed past his son, almost knocking him over in the process. "Hun were back and we brought the first born with us!"

Amem ran out, Heba in tow, and beamed at her son. "Oh, Atemu you are so lucky to find Heba in this time! He has barely changed!" She pulled Heba into her arms and began to cuddle him.

Heba looked to Atemu and gave him the 'HELP ME' look.

Atemu sighed and looked to his mother. "Mom, please let him go. And it's good to see you again…..in flesh and blood."

Amem nodded and let Heba go, only to crush Atemu into her arms.

Heba gasped for air and looked to Atemu. "Me and your mom, or more like just your mom, finished the wedding plans."

Ryou, Bakura, Marik and Malik walked out of the kitchen then.

Bakura looked at them and groaned. "Great, now all of the Sennen's are in one place at one time."

Marik sighed. "If we wish to live we better run now."

Bakura nodded in agreement and grabbed Ryou's hand. Just as he did Amem turned to them.

"How about dinner!"

Bakura and Marik groaned when there Hikaris said they would love to stay.

Yugi called Ai and Mizuki and had them pick Kairi up from pre-school and head over to the Sennen's for dinner.

They all sat around the table and Amem gushed over her granddaughter.

"You are just too cute! I am your grandmother Amem!"

Kairi nodded and looked to Yugi and Yami.

Yami smiled and nodded his head. "There my parents."

Kairi looked back to them and bowed. "I am Kairi Sennen Moto."

Amem and Aknamkanon raised a eye brow at this. "Why is Sennen her middle name?"

Yugi fidgeted. "Well, when I had her I didn't think Yami would be coming back, and I wanted her to have something related to him….so I put Sennen as her middle name."

Yami, from this, received two heated glares from both parents.

They dug into their food while Amem and Aknamkanon learned more about there family. Then came the awkward part.

Amem looked to Yami and Yugi and asked a dreaded question. "When is the wedding?"

Yugi choked on his food and Yami started hitting his back. "Mother!"

Amem gave him the 'Innocent' looked and tilted her head to one side. "What, you already have a kid, so you skipped a part in the process already."

Kairi looked between the two and hoped there would not be any fighting again.

Yugi shook his head and Yami told his mom when they were ready and dinner continued on. After a while they said their goodbyes and headed home. It was agreed, much to Heba and Atemu's dislike, their parents would be staying at the mansion.

~Wedding day~

Yugi groaned as he pulled on the tunic for Heba's wedding. It looked like a dress with a purple sash around the middle. He also had on Egyptian shoes that laced up his ankles and gold earring and wrist bands on as well as his millennium puzzle.

He looked to Yami who was dressed like him but his sash was a crimson color.

"Well Aibou, today is the day."

Yugi nodded. "Heba is finally getting married."

Kairi ran in and over to Yugi. "How do I put the hair piece in?"

Kairi was in a simple long Egyptian dress that ended at her feet. She had on Egyptian shoes that looked more like slippers and her hair was pulled back.

Yugi took the gold ribbon from her and tied it around her pony tail and then grabbed the basket of flowers. "Remember your role?"

She nodded. "I have to follow uncle Heba and throw flowers."

Yugi shook his head. "You don't follow Heba he follows you."

She nodded and ran out to the limo that was waiting for them. Yugi sighed and Yami grabbed his arm. "Don't worry today will go well."

"For Heba's and Atemu's sake I hope you are right."

~Wedding~

Yugi and Yami sat in one of the booths while Kairi went over to Heba.

The ceremony was held in Heba and Atemu's back yard and at the altar was Atemu. Where he was standing was decorated in Egyptian style. The alter its self was gold with Hieroglyphics that spelled, 'May Ra bless them' and in front of Atemu the priest. There were a couple of gold ribbons around the chairs and inside was where the after party was going to be held.

The house, Amem clearly went overboard with. There were Egyptian pots, food, pictures and a bunch of other things decorated around. A huge banister hung in the kitchen that said, in Egyptian, Atemu and Heba Forever. Under the banister hung a picture of the couple, fully dressed in the Ancient Egyptian Royal clothes.

Yugi looked to Heba who was dressed in a tunic, like Yugi and Yami, but his head a dark purple sash and around the top of his tunic was a gold accessory. He also had on a dark purple cape. His earrings were gold and he had on gold wrist bands.

Atemu was dressed like him but he had on the Egyptian crown and his cape and sash were crimson.

Yami was conversing with someone next to him and turned to Yugi. "Yugi there is someone I want you to meet."

Yugi turned to him and Yami gestured to the fair skinned girl next to him. She had long dark purple-back hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She had on the normal Egyptian female dress and Egyptian shoes that laced up to her knees. Her eyes were emerald and she was slender but strong in build.

"This is Raven she is my secretary."

Yugi bowed and Raven smiled at him. "It's good to meet you, Yami talks about you a lot. So much I feel like I already know you."

Yugi blushed a dark crimson and Yami blushed slightly as well, not realizing he talked about Yugi that much.

"Re-really?" Yugi stuttered out and Raven nodded.

"He talks about Kairi a lot to. How was her first day of kindergarten yesterday?" She asked and Yami felt the need to bang his head on a wall.

Yugi and Raven continued to talk until the Piano started to play and Kairi came over and whispered to him. Yugi nodded and then turned to Yami and told him it was time, They said good bye to Rave and then walked over to the altar to take their places.

Yami stood next to Atemu and Yugi stood where Heba was going to be.

The Piano started to play and Kairi lead Heba down the lane. She threw the flowers and then tripped over her dress.

She fell to the ground and then started to cry. Yugi and Yami ran over and helped her up and tried to calm her down.

Heba walked over and kneeled in front of her. She started apologizing for messing up and Heba just smiled at her. "Everyone falls once in a while, but it takes a strong individual to get up and try again. How about it Kairi, want to try again?"

Yugi smiled at this. 'Heba you are going to make a great parent.' He thought.

Kairi nodded and everyone took their places again.

The music started again and Kairi led Heba down the aisle and throwing flowers. They reached the end this time in success and Kairi stood next to Yugi.

Heba walked in front of Atemu and the priest looked between them.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of Ra, and in the face of this company, to join together Atemu and Heba in holy Matrimony, watched over by Bes*, signifying unto us the mystical union. Any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace."

Bakura went to stand but Ryou grabbed him and yanked him back down. The priest raised and eyes brow but a shake of the head from Atemu kept him quiet.

The priest looked to Heba and Atemu and spoke again. "I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgment when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that if any persons are joined together other than as Bes's Word doth allow, their marriage is not lawful."

Heba and Atemu looked to each other and then back to the priest and shook their head.

The priest nodded having no doubt in them and spoke again. "Atemu, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after Bes's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Atemu nodded having no doubt in his min. "I will."

He then looked to Heba and asked the same thing. "Heba, wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after Bes's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

Heba nodded felling the same as Atemu. "I will."

"The vows will now be exchanged." The priest said. "Where are the rings?"

Yugi and Yami brought them out and gave them to there brothers.

Atemu turned to Heba and smiled taking Heba's hand, while slipping the ring on he spoke. "I, Atemu Sennen, take you, Heba Moto, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love. From this day forward, in the presence of Ra, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we live."

Heba started to cry and said his vow while giving Atemu his ring. "I, Heba Moto, take you, Atemu Sennen to be my husband, my partner in life and my one true love. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did before. I will trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my hand, my heart, and my love. From this day forward for as long as we live and in everyday life, my heart will never find any love but yours".

The priest nodded in approval and spoke again.

"Ra, God of the Sun, Bes the goddess of marriage and matrimony, bless, preserve, and keep you; mercifully with his favor, look upon you, and fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace; that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. I now pronounce you married! You may kiss the bride!"

Everyone clapped and Atemu snaked a arm around Heba's waist dipping him and clashing their lips together.

Bakura and Marik whistled and Ryou and Malik turned away blushing because of the boyfriends.

Yugi and Yami hugged there brothers after the make out and followed them into the house. Heba looked to Yugi and pointed to the mike. "Your speech, dear brother."

Yugi sighed and headed over to the mike while everyone picked a table to sit at some started grabbing food. Joey, of course, was first in line for the food.

Yugi sighed and grabbed the microphone. "Ladies and gentleman. I met Atemu in 1990. We have been friends for years. In that time, he has proven himself to be not only a great friend, but a truly good man as well. I value my friendship with Atemu and I look forward to having the same great friendship with his lovely new husband, and my brother, Heba. I know one important thing about Atemu. He has made Heba happier then I have ever seen him. Today is a day of joy and happiness for all of us. But it is not just a day... it's the very special beginning of a new life between Heba and Atemu. I wish you both health and happiness and may Bes bless your marriage."

Everyone clapped and Heba smiled lovingly at his brother. Yugi went over and sat next to Kairi while Atemu got up and made his way to the microphone.

"Everyone - please raise your glasses and join me in toasting Heba and Atemu. As I begin this wedding speech one of the first thoughts that come to mind is... if I'm the best man... then why is Atemu getting married to Heba?"

He paused while the room broke into laughter. "I guess because today, I am just an average man and Atemu is the best man." He took a deep breath and sighed. "In my extensive research to find out how to deliver a great best man speech, I learned that I am expected to sing the praises of the groom and tell you what a wonderful guy Atemu is. Unfortunately, I'm a bad singer and a bad liar." He paused again as everyone laughed and Atemu glared heatedly at his brother. "Atemu... Heba is a wonderful, beautiful, kind and good hearted person who deserves a great husband. Thank goodness you snapped him up before she found one." By now the room was dying of laughter and he seriously thought Atemu was going to kill him when this was over. "All kidding aside - I'm honored to be here today... I love you both and wish you many years of happy marriage. Cheers!"

Yami bounced away from the microphone and back to Yugi. Yugi glared at Yami, or at least tried. "I expected that from Bakura or Marik, not from you!"

Yami shrugged and sipped his wine. "Hey, he said I had to make a speech and I did."

Atemu and Heba walked over and sat with them.

Atemu glared at Yami and Yami simply smirked. Eventually Bakura and Marik joined the with there Hikaris.

Heba looked to Yugi. "Where is Kairi?"

"Ai and Mizuki took her home, along with Amem and Aknamkanon. They didn't want her around the alcohol and they were getting tired." Yugi answered and Heba nodded.

A few people came over to congratulate them and one person came over that Atemu introduced to Heba.

She had straight, brown hair that was down to her mid back. She had dark brown eyes and glasses over them. She was dressed in a typical Egyptian dress that was down to her knees and Egyptian shoes that laced up to her knees. She had on gold earrings and a pended that had the eye of Horus on it.

Heba looked to Atemu confused and he gestured to the woman. "Heba this is my secretary Yumie."

Heba looked to her and bowed. "A pleasure to meet you."

She returned the bow and smiled to him. "The pleasure is mine. I must say you are very lucky to have him Atemu he is very sweet and adorable."

Heba blushed at this and looked away and Atemu laughed at him.

Yugi leaned over to Yami and whispered. "How do you think they got all these people to dress up."

Bakura heard the question and answered. "He works with most of them, I bet he Threatened them."

Yugi raised an eyes brow and Marik snickered. "For Heba I bet he would."

Atemu's eyes twitched and he turned to them. "I can hear you!"

Yugi sighed and sipped his drink. Yami raised a eye brow and looked at Yugi. "Um, Yugi that's my wine."

Yugi immediately froze and looked at it. "What type of wine is this?"

"White why?" Atemu answered.

Heba paled. "Shit! I forgot Yugi is allergic to white wine!"

Yugi started to hyperventilate and passed out. Yami thinking quick caught him and looked to the others. "CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

* * *

><p>Inu: "More Drama! I just can't seem to get over tormenting them!"<p>

Yugi: "I'm going to die!"

Heba: "My wedding!"

Inu: "Oh shut up you babies! I do not own Yumie or Raven they belong to my friends on wattpad! Thank you for letting me use them! I just needed more people for the wedding! I tried to make this seem like a real wedding but I have never been to one. So sorry if its not very realistic."

*Bes is the Egyptian goddess of marriage and harmony.

If you love me please review and tell me so!


	20. Chapter 20 Hospital

Yami's Regret: Chapter 20 Hospital  
>Inu: Hey! –rubs back of head- So it's been a while huh?<br>Heba: A while? It's been months! MONTHS!  
>Inu: Oi! I try! –sighs- Any way I know this chapter is short but its the best i got right now. I am dedicating this to two people. My Beta Iprie and my biffle that is in the hospital YamiSennen. Enjoy!<p>

Yami held Yugi tightly in his arms as tears streamed down his cheeks, and Heba dialled 911 as fast as he could.  
>"Aibou, please stay with me. I just got you back, I can't lose you now!" Yami pulled Yugi closer to him and buried his face in Yugi's hair as he started to sob heavily. Heba nodded and closed the phone, before running over to Yami, with Atemu behind him.<br>"Yami, the paramedics are on their way. Don't worry, Yugi is going to be okay." Yami pulled back, looked down at his paler than normal hikari and nodded. Just as he did, they heard the wailing siren of the ambulance pull up to the garden and the clunk of the doors opening then slamming.  
>Ryou opened the gate for them and two large men rushed in with a stretcher. They hurried over to Yugi and Yami picked the youth up bridal style, gently placing him onto the white surface. The paramedics then rushed him back toward the awaiting ambulance.<br>Heba grabbed Yami's arm and shook his head when the distressed man tried to follow. "We're going to take the limo, and you're going to call Ai and see how Kairi is. I know you're worried about Yugi. We _all_ are, but he's in good hands and you have a daughter to worry about also."  
>Yami sighed heavily and nodded his head. He knew Heba was right and he followed him, Atemu, Bakura, Ryou and the other's into the limo. Once they were all piled in, Heba handed Yami his cell. "I'm assuming you don't have Ai's number yet."<br>Yami shook his head, flipped the cell open and found Ai's number. Pressing it to his ear, he hit the call button. His heart hammered in his chest as he realized this was his first time doing anything involving his daughter without Yugi. A spark of pride bubbled in his chest before it fizzled out when he remember why he was doing this alone.  
>"<em>Heba?"<br>_Yami blinked when he heard Ai's voice and he sighed wearily.  
>"No, Ai. This is Yami."<br>"_Oh. Hello, Yami. Is something wrong?_"  
>Yami shook his head, running a hand through his hair, not knowing how to broach the subject.<br>"I called to see how Kairi is, and…I have some bad news." There was pause on the other end and some muffled voices that could have been Mizuki and Amem.  
>"<em>Kairi is fine. We put her in bed; the wedding really tired her out…What's going on, Yami?<em>"  
>Yami took a deep breath to calm his nerves before filling Ai in on what was going on.<br>"Yugi mistook my drink for his own, and he had a reaction to the wine. We're almost at the hospital now." There was a was a gasp and the clatter of what sounded like the phone being dropped.  
>"Yami?"<br>Yami looked up at Heba, who had his small hand out for the phone. "we're here. Go find out about Yugi, I'll calm my uncle down."  
>Yami barely finished nodding before he was clambering out of the limo and bolting across the concrete. He rushed inside, and up to the stationed nurse, bumping into a few people on his way. She smiled at him soothingly.<br>"Yes? Can I help you?"  
>"I'm here for Yugi Mutou." He panted, fighting to keep his voice regular, but after the running and frantic worry, it wobbled. The nurse nodded and typed something into the computer. After a small pause, broken here and there by clicks and clunks of the keyboard, the young nurse gestured towards the waiting area.<br>"Someone will be out to see you shortly. Please take a seat."  
>He nodded, muttering a thanks and took a seat, just as the rest of the gang filed in through the door. The bee lined for him and Yami just blinked as he was bombarded by a storm of questions. His eye began to twitch as he lost patience, but before he could yell, someone else did.<br>"QUIET! You guys are in a hospital for crying out loud!"  
>Everyone in the group flinched and guiltily turned to face the two girls dressed in crisp white nurses uniforms. The one who'd raised her voice was short, only standing about 5.4" and had cropped, shoulder length hair. The blonde locks had been pulled into a comfortable ponytail. She wore a small square ID tag which read "INU".<br>The girl next to her had a myriad of black and scarlet locks which just brushed her shoulders when she moved. Her bangs were a striking blonde however. She wore an identical tag on her breast which was stamped with, "RAVEN".  
>She smiled at them all and flipped through the papers on her clipboard.<br>"You're all here to see Mr. Yugi Mutou?" They all nodded, shifting in anxiousness, eager to hear of how their little friend was faring.  
>"We're the nurses assigned to Yugi" Inu sighed but got no further as Yami beamed, standing up.<br>"Is he alright?"  
>Inu nodded and Raven read from the files on her clipboard.<br>"He had a severe anaphylactic allergic reaction to that wine, but thankfully we treated him in time. He's currently stable and is sleeping." Yami sighed shakily in relief, his knees almost giving out as a sense of calmness finally washed over him.  
>"Can we see him?" He asked hopefully. Inu looked at Raven, unsure about letting such a large and noisy group into her patient's room, but Raven nodded and turned back to the fidgeting Yami.<br>"Family only…And which one of you is Yami? He had called for you in his sleep." Both nurses watched with amusement as the named one's face lit up with a smitten grin. Inu pointed down one of the halls, smiling widely.  
>"He's in room 609." Yami bowed politely before jogging down the hall, with Heba and Atemu hot on his trail. The ruby eyed male stopped right outside Yugi's assigned door and took a deep breath, before letting it out and stepping into the room. He felt his heart stop and then plummet at all the wires connected to his Hikari, and the steady bleep of the heart monitor. Slinking further into the softly lit room, Yami pulled chair out, setting by the bed and sat down next to his love.<br>He reached out and took Yugi's hand in his and whispered;  
>"I'm here, Koi."<br>Yami felt his heart leap when Yugi's fingers twitched and ever so slightly tightened around his, and watched as the small teen turned towards him sleepily and mumbled out;  
>"Hmm…Koi…love you…"<br>There was a silence and Yami's eyes widened to nearly popping and he just started at the slumbering youth. The first time in years since he'd heard Yugi say those words, and the boy had to be unconscious to say them!  
>He felt Atemu sidle up behind him and the squeak of another chair as Heba settled on the other side of Yugi's bed. He cleared his throat, quiet so not to wake the patient.<br>"Atemu…" But before he could finish, Atemu was shaking his head, speaking up.  
>"It does not count if he say it while unconscious, Yami." He murmured apologetically, and Yami turned his head away, nodding in understanding. If Yugi was going to say it, then Yami would prefer Yugi to be awake to say it anyway. Atemu was right.<br>They sat in silence for a while, just watching Yugi lie there, before Heba suddenly got up and bolted from the room. Both of the older boys stared in confusion before Atemu left hurriedly to follow his husband.  
>He wandered down the garish white halls until he one of the nurses from before, sorting through some items on a steel trolley. "Excuse me, Nurse Raven?" She looked up and smiled, recognizing the man. "Can I help you, sir?" Atemu nodded.<br>"Did you see a boy run through here? He looks similar to me, but shorter." He clarified. Raven blinked and nodded, pointing towards the bathroom at the end of the hall.  
>"He's in there. Poor thing didn't look to well. If you'd like, I can get him a room and give him a check-up?"<br>Atemu nodded and excused himself, reaching the bathroom door and giving a soft knock.  
>"Habibi, are you alright?" He heard the toilet flush and the rustle of movement, before the door unlocked and Atemu stepped back and Heba walked out.<br>"I-I think so."  
>Atemu shook his head and wrapped one arm around Heba's waist, and the other under his knees before scooping Heba up into his arms. Heba hook his arms around his tanned love's shoulders, tucking his head under Atemu's chin. Atemu Smiled sweetly and approached Raven who had been waiting patiently. She motioned for him to follow her.<br>Meanwhile, Yami had moved from his place on the uncomfortable chair and had laid down next to Yugi. Yugi turned in his sleep, snuggling into Yami who in turn snaked his arms around his Hikari's waist to pull him even closer. He buried his face into Yugi's soft hair and smiled at the familiar scent of Yugi's favourite shampoo. "I love you, my Hikari."

Checked and Beta'd By Iprie.

Inu: ARIGATO Iprie! And Biffle get will! Also I do not own my biffle's oc Raven and YES i included myself! Got a problem with it bite me!


End file.
